Numbers 13:31-33
by MGD109
Summary: It was just an ordinary night, everyone was meeting up for dinner and then it happened. Then they came. Now great secrets that Sheldon has fought his whole life to hide are revealed and his friends are thrown into there firing line. For alls survival he is forced to confront his linage and his true nature. But will the cost be his own Soul? Includes Shamy and other relationships
1. Chapter 1

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Disclaimer- The Big Bang Theory belongs to CBS, Warner Bros, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. This story is meant simply for entertainment purposes. I would also like to apologise for any spelling, grammar or word misuse errors that occur in this story, I have mild dyslexia, and as such despite my best efforts, they maybe such errors in said story. **

**Okay as I've written several stories now, which are realistic and generally feasible tales I figured it was time to try writing something else altogether. As such I hope you enjoy this work, as its somewhat different to what I've written previously.**

**I would also like to state before you begin reading that all religious views held, expressed and portrayed throughout this story are simply part of said story, and I hope that they do not alienate certain audiences. If you do not share said expressed views, I would advise you to remember this story is just fiction and only meant to be entertainment. Now on to the story:**

* * *

Chapter One: Not Lost, and Found

It was a typical Friday night; everyone was eating dinner in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Penny hadn't arrived just yet, which was a bit unusual, nor had Raj, but he had called Howard to say he would be a bit late as traffic was bad, so his absence was explained.

Sheldon was calmly sitting in his spot, as usual Amy was by his side, neither talked, both were eating. Amy turned to face her boyfriend; he was calmly eating his food, nothing more or less than what normally happened between them on these nights. She shook her head and smiled before turning back to her food. She didn't notice Sheldon's blue eyes flashing over her the moment she looked away.

Howard and Bernadette were also silently eating, but they were also nuzzled up close to each other. No one was talking everyone was just enjoying their food for the moment. Only Leonard wasn't eating. He was wondering where Penny had gotten to, he knew she had gotten back from work a half an hour earlier, he had seen her. Looking down at his watch, Leonard was starting to get worried, where was she? As if the universe was answering, the door opened and in walked Penny. She was dressed up more than usual, and wearing a tight black dress, that hugged her figure tightly.

"Penny," Leonard said happily, he rushed over to his girlfriend. "What took you…" she silenced him, and taking his hand took him over to near the counter. Before pulling him in close and kissing him. The others rolled their eyes; Leonard smiled, he was so lucky to have Penny as his girlfriend. As they slowly broke off, Sheldon slowly looked up from his food. And just for a second his and Penny's eyes met.

Sheldon's eyes opened wide in horror. He jumped to his feet, "Leonard," he screamed. "What?" Leonard said annoyed at his neurotic friend interrupting his moment with Penny. "Get away from her?" he shouted, as he very slowly walked forward towards them. "Sheldon what are you talking about?" Amy asked worried by her boyfriend's unusual behaviour. "What is the matter with you?" Leonard said. "Trust me," he shouted, "get away from her." Penny uncaringly rolled her eyes. "Have you gone…" Leonard shouted, when suddenly Penny clobbered him in the chest knocking him the ground.

Looking up he saw her smiling down at him coldly, before licking her lips and lunging forward, her hands outstretched and aimed at Leonard's neck. Suddenly Sheldon ran into her, knocking her back into the counter. She pushed back but Sheldon held his ground and wrapped his arms around, holding her in place. Penny snarled and tried to squirm free. Shifting his arms, Sheldon sudden;y hoisted her above his head and held her there like a rag down. He then hurled her forward at the kitchen cupboards. She crashed into them, shattering them all before falling to the floor amongst a pile of broken crockery.

"Penny," Amy screamed rushing forward, but Sheldon grabbed hold of her and held her back; he helped Leonard to his feet before pushing both of them behind him. His eyes turned back to in front of him. "That's not Penny," he replied coldly. Howard and Bernadette watched but neither moved, both were to shocked at this impossible turn of events. Slowly the thing that looked like Penny rose up from the floor, it moved in a strange snake like fashion, slithering and waving its way up in a clearly erotic way. Like some sort of exotic dancer.

Turning to face Sheldon she smiled. "Hi Shelly," she said in an incredibly seductive and sultry voice. Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "how dare you enter my home? How dare you Possess my friend? Get out of her. Get out of here!" The creatures smiled, "I don't know if I will," she said, "I like it in here," she said as she began gently caressing her hands over Penny's body "it's so warm, so snug, and so…" she paused letting her hands slowly caress Penny's breasts, before finishing with "…comfortable." She chuckled, a devilish smile upon her face.

"Get…Out…of… Her!" Sheldon snarled through gritted teeth, "Now!" he shouted. The creature smiled and then cocked her head forward slightly, "okay Shelly, I'll leave, just you agree to come with me, the boss wants to see you. You see he wants to add you to his company, he's says your make an exception addition. I would personally take it as a compliment he is after all a very big figure in his line of work." Sheldon's eyes opened wide again, "never! That is not who I am, and I never will be." he shouted back. The Creature laughed cruelly "come on, you know what I am, and I know what you are. And we both know what that's means. So stop kidding yourself and embrace your destiny, it will be easier for us all in the long run."

"Get out," Sheldon screamed, "I am warning you." The creature smiled, "go ahead give me your best shot, just be careful not damage pretty Penny's pretty face, I no succubus's who will pay through the nose for this body, and they don't take kindly to receiving damaged goods." And with that she laughed coldly again.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed coldly, "You want my best shot, well fine I warned you, Crux sacra sit mihi lux," he shouted, for the first time the creature stopped smiling, "non draco sit mihi dux," Bernadette stared at him, "I know that," she muttered, "its Latin and it's a…" at the point the creature in Penny suddenly dived forward, "you're not getting rid of me that easy." She snarled. But Sheldon fist swung into her chest and sent her flying backwards. She smashed right into the counter splitting the wood. "Vade reto satana, numquam suade mihi vana," Sheldon continued.

The creature was twitching and shaking now, "no," she screamed "no," "Sheldon what are you doing?" Leonard asked worried, as he watched his girlfriend sprawling around the floor. "Suat Mala quae libas." He continued. Suddenly regaining its strength the thing jumped up and grabbed a kitchen knife before plunging it into its own chest. Sheldon stopped, everyone stared wide eyes as it stood there, while the red blood poured out of the wound. "Go ahead," she jeered, "finish it now."

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "if you insist, Ipse venena bibas!" Penny shook violently, before stopping suddenly, her pupils constricted and then she just stood there shocked, "wh…wha..What happened?" she mummed. Before slowly looking down, upon seeing the knife stuck in her chest, her eyes opened wide in fear, before she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Penny!" Leonard screamed he rushed forward to her side; he grabbed her arm feeling for a pulse. "She's alive, but she's weak, very weak, we need an ambulance." He screamed. Every erupted into a frenzy and a panic, Amy was basically to shocked to speak, Howard was just staring trying to comprehend what he just saw, Bernadette was frantically trying to call for help and Leonard just crouched there by Penny's side, on the brink of tears. Holding her hand and trying to tell the unconscious woman that everything would be okay.

And through it all Sheldon just stood there. Slowly he took a deep breath, before walking over to Penny. Calmly he knelt by her side, opposite to Leonard. Before reaching forward and grabbing the knife. He gave the blade a single tug and pulled it out of Penny's chest, before turning it over and using it to slice his own palm. Looking down at the cut, he watched as his own blood trickled out, before leaning in and in almost a whisper, speaking to it. "Multus Deus placeo mitto minister Raphael," he paused as if unsure for a second, Leonard looked over, his attention grasped. What was he doing?"Ut sano hic innocens virgo!" Sheldon continued, and with that he blew into his hand.

Leonard began to stare in shock; because Sheldon's blood had started to glow. Attracted by the white glow, the others turned and stared in silence. Sheldon held his glowing hand above Penny before suddenly slamming it down on top of the wound. The second it touched, Penny started shaking like she was being electrocuted. Her body twitched violently and then the glowing stopped and Sheldon removed his hand.

Penny sat up gasping for breath, shocked she suddenly grabbed her dress, ripped it open slightly and frantically searched for the wound. It was gone, completely gone; even the spilled blood had vanished. All eyes stared at Sheldon. "Sheldon…" Leonard said in both awe and shock, "…what did you just do." "What's going on?" Penny suddenly screamed, "how did I get here? Why did I wake up with a knife in my chest? What happened to the wound?"

The others continued to stare at Sheldon, all expecting answers, "no time to explain." He replied, "I've got to get out of here before more turn up." He turned and rushed to the door. Puling it open he was met by three other figures standing there. "Hello Shelly," the man in front of them said. Sheldon backed away in horror. "Who are they?" Penny shouted, "Get behind me," Sheldon replied calmly. "Come on Shelly," the man said coldly. "We aren't going nowhere till you give us what we want." The others backed away, only for another two figures to emerge out of the hallway behind them. "How did they get in there?" Leonard shouted in bewilderment. "Get behind me," Sheldon said again, this time not so calmly.

Amy backed behind her boyfriend, having no idea what was going on, Bernadette rushed behind him, still in shock in shock. "Sheldon," she said scared, "what you said, that was a… that was a…. and that means they are…" Sheldon nodded solemnly, "yes," he said, "they are." Bernadette's eyes opened wide, she clutched to her husband terrified. Penny however was not taking this. "Hey you!" she snapped walking over to the lead member, "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going stand by and …" before she could finish, the leader swiped her with the back of his hand. She knocked straight backwards and crashed into the wall. She lay were she landed, her eyes rolling unnaturally. "Penny," Leonard screamed rushing towards her. The Leader rolled his eyes uncaringly before muting coldly, "whore."

The creatures began to advance upon them, the gang watched in horror, what were they? Every one stood there huddled in the corner, with the only thing between the figures and them being Sheldon. He stood there, his eyes darting from one to the other, as if trying to figure out what to do. "Don't even bother trying," the leader of the things laughed, "we all know you're not a fighter, strike one of us and the rest will simply pull you down, you can't defeat all of us, it's hopeless, there is no escape. Now you're going to come with us or else were going to cut your little friends there open and roast there insides." The group shuddered, "you have no choice, no chance and no alternative." The leader gloated. "It sure looks that way," Sheldon admitted. "But then…" he said calmly and then suddenly he jumped forward over the sofa and smashed his fist against a section of the wall, hitting a concealed button. "…Looks can be misleading."

The sprinkler system started. The second the liquid hit the creatures, they began to scream. The others watched in horror, the liquid was literally burning through their skin, like acid. They fell to the floor howling in pain. But the liquid had no effect on anyone else. Taking advantage of this Sheldon reached into the cupboard, grabbed a rucksack and rushed forward for the door. Two of them creatures tried to stop him, by grabbing his legs with their burning hands. Sheldon tripped forward. Spinning round he kicked one of them off, before using his now free leg to kick the other so hard, that he want flying backwards into the book case. He grabbed the other one, hoisted it into the air and hurled it through the window. Before turning and running out of the open doorway.

"Sheldon," Amy screamed running after him, "Amy," Bernadette called rushing after her, Howard ran after her, and Leonard helped the still hurt Penny along after the rest. They all rushed up the stairs after Sheldon, where was he going? What was happening? What were those things? Arriving on the roof, they turned to see Sheldon standing on the edge, poised as if he planned to jump. "No!" Amy screamed, "don't jump," Sheldon spun round. "What are you doing up here?" he screamed. "following you," Howard shot back, "you're not meant to be following me," he shouted, "your meant to be legging it, while I lead those things away, it's me there after not you, go!"

"But Sheldon…" Leonard began. "GO!" he shouted his voice unnaturally loud. The others backed away in shock, "I'll be fine, just go," he said in a much quieter voice, "before it's too late, trust me. Amy gulped, their eyes met, "please," he said in a soft voice, "Trust me." Slowly she nodded, "now hurry," he said. Turning Amy rushed back to the doorway only find another figure standing there. "Hello my pretty," it chuckled coldly.

Amy grabbed the side and slammed the door shut. She turned to run, only for the things hand to suddenly smash through the wooden door and grasp hold of her. She screamed as its cold fingers pulled her against the door. "Amy," the others shouted, rushing forward Penny grabbed her and tried to pull her free, but it did no good. Sheldon dropping his rucksack and dived forward, "don't bother trying," he shouted, "Its stronger than you are, it's stronger than all of you together." Rushing forward he smashed his own fist into the top of the door. It shot through the wood, causing the creature on the other side to go flying.

Pulling Amy way he turned, "that barrel," he shouted pointing towards a water barrel, "bring it here, and hurry". Turning back he kicked the remainder of the door, knocking it straight off its hinges. It collided with another one on the stairs, but nothing short of slow it down. Seeing Sheldon the thing charged and him. Sheldon smashed his fist into its head knocking it backwards into the one behind it. He stood there managing to fend off the multiple arms trying to grab him. Between themselves, Penny, Leonard and Howard managed to carry the full barrel over to the door. Sheldon dived out of the way and violently kicked it over.

The liquid splashed out, hitting the creatures. Each screamed there skin began dissolve, tripping they all fell down the stairs, screaming the entire way. Overcome with curiosity, Leonard bent down and dipped his hand in the liquid; once again nothing happened to him. "What is that stuff?" he asked, "holy water." Sheldon replied uncaringly. He turned and looked down, "we've got about two minutes till they recover to get out of here, looks like your all coming with me." He said the last part with noticeable regret.

"So what are we going to do, fly away?" Howard asked flippantly. Penny ran over to the side, "there's a fire escape," she called we can climb down. The others rushed over, however Amy's eyes remained stuck on Sheldon. "Guys," she called uncertainly. Turning they all stared at what they saw, Sheldon was standing there, hunched over, his eyes closed, his face strained, he looked like he was struggling greatly. "Sheldon?" Leonard asked uncertainly. Suddenly his head snapped up and let out an incredible scream.

The others jumped backwards in shock, Sheldon continued to scream, sweat was pouring down his face. "What's happening?" Amy shouted frantically, "what's wrong with him?" Suddenly the back of Sheldon's shirt split open, he let out another great howl. His screams were getting higher and higher. Two enormous bony structures sprouted out of his back. Blood ran down them. Howard, Bernadette and Leonard took one look, before running over to the side of the building and throwing up.

As they watched the bony structures spread out, unfolding and seemingly growing out of his back. Sheldon was still screaming. The bony structures finally snapped into place by his sides, and it was only then that it became clear what it was, they were wing bones. They were so long they went almost all the way to the ground, and just above Sheldon's head. The blood ran back down the wings but did not fall to the ground. Instead it just carried on down the bones like it was running back into Sheldon's back. The wounds that formed when the bones split their way out were regenerating at an incredible rate, in seconds they had completely vanished.

Out of the bones feathers sprouted, long white feathers. They continued to grow out, until both wings were entirely covered in a long white plumage of feathers. Panting heavily Sheldon straightened up, the wings outspread by his side. He paused for a second as if thinking and then the wings flapped completely open. At this point the white feathers began to glow; Sheldon's eyes were now also glowing, both glowed pure white.

He had stopping panting. Quickly he picked up his rucksack before walking forward and grabbing a stunned Amy with one hand. He continued walking now leading Amy along with him towards the edge, he handed Leonard the rucksack and then grabbed Leonard with his now free hand. Continuing on to the ledge, he casually lifted both of them up and stepped onto the edge, before gently putting them down and turning round to the rest of them who were all staring at him.

"I think your suggestion would work best now Wolowitz," Sheldon said calmly facing Howard, "I'm off now and I'm taking this two with me. Does anyone else want to come along for the ride?" There was a pause and no one spoke, seeing him Bernadette stared in awe, "your…your…your…" she tried to managed, Sheldon shook his head, "no time for that," he said calmly, "we have to go now, the effects of the Holy water will be wearing off and there be a coming."

"So what do you suggest," Howard said still staring in shock, "you fly us all away?" Sheldon turned his to face both his new wings in turn, before turning back to him, "well it was your idea," he replied. There was a great groaning noise. Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "hear that?" he asked, "that's them waking up down there, you've got thirty seconds till they come up here after me, I'm not going to be here so there going to take their anger out on the first thing they see which will be all of you."

The others looked back unsure, "I don't want to leave any of you," Sheldon said worriedly, "but I have only got two arms, I can only hold two of you, the rest of you will have to hold onto me. So basically you can come with me and live or stay here and die." "But what are you?" Penny asked cautiously, staring in shock at Sheldon's new wings. Sheldon shook his head sadly, "I know you've all got a lot of questions and I owe all of you there answers, but right now we don't have time, I promise I'll answer all of them as soon as were safe, but right now you have to trust me." He turned back to face edge, grabbed a still stunned to silence Leonard and Amy, pulled them both in close and crouched slightly so he was ready to jump. He paused and then solemnly said, "I don't want to leave you, please, let me save you."

Bernadette ran forward towards him, climbing on to the edge, she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's torso. Howard looked back before running forward and latching on his arm, behind Leonard. "Penny?" Sheldon asked. Penny continued to stare, she was unsure, she couldn't get 'What was going on?' out of her mind "Come on, hurry" Sheldon said frantically, "come on Penny," Bernadette said joining in "join us,". Penny was about to speak, when Amy suddenly screamed.

Penny spun round; several figures had appeared behind her. Each was snarling like an animal, parts of their skin were still dissolved. Penny took one look before running forward and grasping hold of Sheldon's back. The creatures ran forward after them, but at that moment Sheldon dived off the edge of the building.

There was a great flapping noise, a sudden gust of wind and they were gone. The creatures stood there staring, before they also disappeared into thin air. Leaving the roof empty.

* * *

Raj walked up the stairs; he was looking forward to the gang's normal Friday meal and was hoping the others hadn't eaten all the food when he saw the doorway to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was wide open. Worried, he rushed up the last stairs to the doorway and stared inside. The window was shattered, the apartment was drenched, the counter had been damaged, the bookcase had been tipped over and the kitchen cupboards had been smashed to pieces. He stood there in shock staring at the wreckage, "what did I miss?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, like I said its quite different to what I usually write and I guess you've probably got a lot of questions by this point. Well (much like one of my previous stories) I'm not sure how well this story will be received, so I only wrote a (reasonably) short chapter in case you don't like it. I promise I will answer all the questions this chapter raises, in the next chapter. Whether or not I write a second chapter and continue this story is completely up to you, the readers. If the majority of you ****like this story I will, if you don't I'll scrap it.**

**So please review. The continuation of this story depends upon it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay thank you everyone for all those kind reviews, I really appreciate it. I was going to wait a few more days before continuing, but considering all that positive feedback you gave me so quickly, I've decided to add the next chapter now. I think I should let you know in advance, there's less action in this chapter compared to the previous one, but as promised this one should answer all your questions. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Answers and Pains

Silenced echoed across the desert, it was a cool night for the area. The ground was dusty, and the place was barren. Once again nothing could be heard but silence. And then was a great flapping noise, the dust was blown by the sudden wind and six figures appeared out of nowhere, just standing there on the road.

Gasping for air they all fell forward, dizzy and nauseous. Once again Leonard and Howard threw up, while Bernadette and Penny collapsed on to the ground. Only Amy didn't manage to stand up and that was simply because Sheldon did not let go of her. Sheldon himself merely looked tired, his eyes washed around their sockets.

Recovering from the shock, everyone was amazed by what they saw. "Where are we?" Leonard asked, staring at the seeming desert around them. "Home," Sheldon replied. "Home? Whose home?" Howard asked, "Mine," Sheldon replied, "welcome to Texas, somewhere in Trans-Pecos to be exact." Everyone continued to stare. It was getting dark now and in the dim light, the white glow of Sheldon's wings was becoming more apparent.

"That's impossible." Leonard mummed in disbelief; he turned to Sheldon "We were in Pasadena a couple of seconds ago. Texas is over a thousand miles, how could we possibly travel that fast?" Sheldon looked at him unsurely, he still looked tired "we flew remember." He replied. "But moving at those speeds is impossible, and assuming it was possible, the air resistance would have killed us." Leonard replied. "If we're going to go into it," Sheldon managed "we could also point out that these wings…" he pointed at his great white wings, "…are nowhere near large enough to lift one human sized person, let alone all six of us."

"But…But it's scientifically impossible." Leonard said in disbelief, "Um Leonard," Penny said, "I don't know if you've noticed by your best friend has just sprouted wings and flow us through the air, I don't really think science has much say right now." "On the country," Sheldon replied, "there are completely reasonable scientific explanations for all that just happened, but unfortunately, there all beyond your upstanding." There was a pause; Penny rolled her eyes, same old Sheldon. "Now let's find somewhere to sleep," Sheldon said, "night is fast approaching."

And with that he slowly began walking down the road. The others stared after him, all except Bernadette who silently and seemingly blindly followed him, "what is going on?" Penny asked shocked, no one answered. Everyone was thinking the same thing, "Well only he knows the answers," Amy said. Sheldon paused up ahead, "are you coming?" he asked. Amy quickly started to walk after him. Leonard paused before following also.

Only Howard and Penny stood there still. Neither was sure what to do, "should we follow them?" Howard asked. Penny paused unsure, "I don't know I don't know what's going on... but as Amy said only he has the answers to that." And with that they walked off after them.

It was getting dark now, quicker than you would expect it to. And as it got darker, the light of Sheldon's wings seemed to get brighter. As everyone was behind him they could do nothing other than stare. They fit his body as if they were made for him. But they were strange to look at, they were long white swan like wings that curved down and were attached from his shoulder blades down to end of his upper back. They were folded in now, so they were straight against his back. Looking at them was somehow both confusion and alluring at the same time.

After walking someway down the road, Sheldon paused and squinted, "there's a town in the distance," he said calmly, "it's about twenty miles up the road from here." He paused, turned his head around and then suddenly started to walk away from the road. "Where are you going?" Leonard called, "None of you will make twenty miles, well almost none of you, and I probably won't either, so we need somewhere to sleep for the night." "And what's over there?" Penny asked pointing in the direction Sheldon was facing. "Are best option." He replied before continuing on.

There best option turned out to be an old barn, seemingly built in the middle of nowhere, probably designed as a place to keep cattle during bad weather, back when they used to drive them across the country. Now it had clearly fallen into disuse, however Sheldon didn't stop he casually walked in through the doorway. The others stood outside; Bernadette paused for a moment before carrying on after him. Howard likewise followed her.

Amy hesitated, but quickly decided to follow her boyfriend inside. Penny and Leonard stood there outside. Both were unsure about entering, but for different reasons. Penny's sides still ached from where that thing had thrown her against the wall; she still had trouble accepting it had happened. How could anyone be strong enough to do that with one hand? Of course it was hardly the most confusing or unbelievable thing that had happened that night.

She rubbed her upper chest where her wound had been. She knew it had been there she had seen it, she had felt it, but now it was gone and she didn't even have a scar. Leonard was also unsure, Sheldon was his best friend he had known him longer than anyone else, save his family. But what had happened tonight had been completely unexpected. Up to tonight, he always felt sure he knew just about everything there was to know about his friend. Clearly he was wrong. And all this made them both weary.

In the end though, there curiosity proved too great. Walking in they found the barn had a reasonably large amount of hay inside it against the walls. Sheldon was sitting in the corner on a ledge. He had two lit lamps, one on each end of the ledge. He was taking several items out of the rucksack he had brought. Taking out a flask full of water he offered it round, but no one was thirsty; everyone was watching him, waiting for him to speak.

However he didn't seem to notice, he just kept going through his rucksack. While he did Amy who was standing next to him was staring at his wings; they looked so long, so pure, so sweet. Slowly she reached out her hand and began stroking the left one. Sheldon looked up and turned to face her, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked. Amy was taken back, "I…I…I didn't realise you could feel through them," she said a little embarrassed.

"Of course I can," Sheldon replied, "they're a part of me," "okay you know," Penny said, "I'm done waiting, Sheldon what is going on? Why do you have wings? What happened back there?" Penny managed to set them all off, dozens of questions began flying through the air everything from "what were those things?" to "What did you do to Penny?" to "Why are they so soft?" Sheldon was taken aback by the constant shouting as everyone tried to get there questions heard.

"Guys, guys...GUYS." He finally shouted over tem, "Okay, I get you want answers, maybe I've put off telling for too long, I promised I would give you all….Amy! Stop touching my wing." Amy pulled back quickly, she hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry," she said, "It just feels so good, it's as soft as silk." Sheldon glared at her for a second. Before closing his eyes and muttering under his breath and with that his wings retracted onto his back and then they simply seemed to fade into his back.

"Now that temptation has been removed," he went on, "I guess it's time I answered all your questions, but remember I am still Sheldon, so please don't crowd me." "Okay, Okay," Penny said, "do you mind if I go first? Cool, okay Sheldon…" she paused, she longed to ask one of the burning questions, but upon seeing the worried and somewhat tired look in his eye, Penny found she couldn't bring them up and instead had to say something else "…why did you take us here?" The others stared at her for choosing that as a first question.

Sheldon sighed, "Honestly I didn't intend to," he admitted "It's just I burned a lot of energy healing you and as I never flew before…" "Wait, what do you mean never flown before?" Howard suddenly interrupted, "you jumped off a building holding all of us." Sheldon rolled his eyes "Never flown **like that **before..." he said irritated at being interrupted. "…I just didn't have the energy to go any further and thus I decided to aim for somewhere safe, I was heading for East Texas I just ran out of energy before I got there."

Sheldon paused, waiting for someone else to speak, Leonard spoke up "Okay Sheldon why…what…who…" Like Penny he suddenly found it very difficult to bring up Sheldon's wings, he paused and took a breath, "…what happened back there? And what were those things?" he finally managed. It wasn't the question he wanted to ask first, but it was still quite high up on the list. Sheldon hung his head solemnly "They were …" and then saying the word as if it was a curse managed "…Demons."

"Demons?" the entire group (minus Bernadette) shouted, "there's no such thing," Leonard replied, but Sheldon shook his head, "no I'm afraid their very real, as you all saw. Is it really surprising though? All cultures, no matter how different, no matter how distant, they all believe in Demons. Creatures that exist between the physical and spiritual planes. Creatures of destruction and mayhem. Creatures that live for nothing other than causing suffering to others."

"Why?" Leonard asked, Sheldon paused, as if trying to think of a way to explain it "Well there sort of like those bullies that used to bother us as we were growing up." He said, "Sort of. Each one is angry and miserable about their own damnation as such they take their anger out on others, making them miserable as well. However unlike those bullies each one of them is insane, highly sadistic, manipulative, treacherous and brutal. They take great pleasure out of watching others suffer." "Don't sound that different." Amy muttered causing most of the group to nod. "Those were demons?" Howard asked surprised, "But they looked like normal people, I thought demons were deformed monstrosities, with animal parts on their bodies, they looked like normal people."

Sheldon nodded, "They do naturally," he said, "but demons are powerful beings, they can take a more appeasing shape, one which allows them to move unnoticed, there not stupid you know, they are well aware that what they are and what they do have been common knowledge for thousands of years. As such they generally prefer to keep hidden and operated from the shadows only emerging into the light for important matters or when it's too late to stop them." He paused, "you know what they say 'The Devi's greatest trick is he can stand right next to you and often you still can't see him until it's too late.'

Sheldon paused, "They also possess other great powers as well." He continued, "As you saw back in my apartment they are incredibly strong creatures, much stronger than any of you, much stronger than any human can be. How strong exactly? I don't know, but I do know they could break any one of you in half with one arm. They also get stronger the more powerful they are. And superhuman strength isn't there only weapon. They can teleport and move over great distances in the blink of an eye. They are enteral, they live for ever. They don't tire regardless of what they go through. And as they are creatures which exist between the two great plains of existence they can both interact with the physical word or possess others as they did with you Penny."

All eyes turned to her, Penny just stood there shocked, "I…I don't remember," she admitted, "The last thing I remember is getting home from work, having a shower and then after I got out I was going to get dressed when I blacked out, next thing I remember I was standing in your apartment dressed like this, with a knife in my chest and that's all I remember."

Sheldon nodded, "you are lucky," he said. Penny stared at him. "Lucky?" she shouted in shock, "Would you rather remember being trapped and made a prisoner in your own body? Unable to move and forced to watch as that demon used your body ever it wanted?" Sheldon asked, "Because that can happen, sometimes people forget, sometimes they don't, it can go either way and the people who don't forget are often driven mad by what they remember." Penny didn't reply.

Sheldon paused and sighed "There is another thing you should know about demons, they may be living embodiments of sin, but if they have but two virtues they are patience and persistence. They don't give up and they never tire and as there immortals they are willing to carry on regardless how long it takes; so there still be looking for me, only now they're also going to be looking for you to." He shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry for bringing this upon you, I really am, but there's nothing I can do about it now." Sheldon paused and reached for his flask. "Okay," Penny said, "Then how do we fight them? Sheldon how do we kill them?"

Sheldon shook his head, "you can't," he replied, "demons can be hurt, they can be stopped, they can be imprisoned, they can be banished, the can flayed, but killing them is next to impossible." "What about that spell you used on the one in Penny?" Leonard asked, "That was just a Catholic Exorcism," Sheldon replied, "Exorcisms are really the only way to fight demons, they banish them straight back to hell, putting the demon out of action until they get summoned back up. They do however vary somewhat in effectiveness and/or speed based upon which Exorcisms you use. The one I used to free Penny was created some time in the early fifteen century, by the Benedictine monks. It is very quick and affective and should banish just about any demon." "Should?" Howard asked, "Some stronger demons are more resilient, but if given long enough they will all provide the desired effect, it's just you don't always get long enough." Sheldon replied he went to take another drink. "Okay, there's still one thing I don't get." Penny said, "Why are demons after you?"

Bernadette turned to stare at them, "Oh come on," she said annoyed, "are you people blind? Think about it Wings? Healing? Flying? Fighting Demons? Isn't it obvious?" The others paused to think, and then it sunk in, turning back to face Sheldon. Penny stared, "Sheldon…" she said shocked, "you're an Angel?"

Sheldon choked upon his drink, sputtering he coughed to displace the liquid before staring at them, "WHAT?" he shouted, "No, I'm not an angel." Bernadette turned face him shocked, "you're not?" She practically screamed, "but the wings and the Latin and…" Sheldon stopped, "I'm sorry," he said solemnly, "But I'm not an Angel, I sometimes wish I was, but I'm not." "Then what are you?" she asked slowly backing away.

Sheldon sighed, standing up on the ledge; he closed his eyes as if concentrating. As he did a soft wind began to blow throughout the barn and the lamps light seemed to flicker. Opening his eyes, once again they glowed bright. His wings sprouted straight out of his back and in the dimly lit barn they also glowed bright white. As they watched they unfolded, stretching out like he was about to take off. "I…" Sheldon began, his wings flapped gently "…Am…" he straightened up completely, so he was standing at his full height "…a Nephilim!"

Everyone stared in surprise, "A Neph…what?" Penny asked, "A Nephilim," Sheldon replied jumping down from the ledge, his wings flapped slightly as he did creating another soft breeze. Howard stared at him "I've heard that word before." He muttered, "I know I have." Sheldon nodded, "you should have," he replied "it is after all in the Holy Torah."

Howard stared at him in surprise. "Okay Sheldon," Penny said "what is a Nephilim?" Sheldon turned to face her and as he did his glow began dulling until he was back to his normal eyes, his wings began to dull as well, his eyes started to water. "A Nephilim…" he began slowly in an almost sad voice "…is an abomination," a single tear ran down the side of his face. "It's a monster. A blasphemy against nature. The Nephilim is the offspring of the sons of God and the Daughters of men. An unnatural hybrid, one that's very existence is an assault on life itself. They are creature's that belong to neither of its parent's kinds, but instead to one of its own. Creatures of extraordinary power, power which is matched only by their destructive natures. For you see, the Nephilim are creatures which are half-man and half-Angel."

The others stared at him in shock. "What?" Leonard shouted, "That's impossible, there's no such thing." "Then what am I?" Sheldon suddenly snarled, "Because if you have any other ideas, kindly let me know!" Leonard jumped back in shock. Sheldon straightened himself up, "I'm sorry," he said calmly.

Bernadette stared at Sheldon in shock, "wait," she said, "I remember them from the book of Numbers; I thought Nephilim were meant to be giants, huge beings that made humans look like insects in comparison. I know your tall, but you're not that big." Sheldon turned towards her, "what you see," he said almost sadly "is not what I really look like or rather it is, but it's not what I should look like." Seeing there confused looks, Sheldon continued, "what I mean is they have the power to make are selves look more like you, as such I look like you so I can live amongst normal people."

"But how come it isn't stated anywhere you can do that?" Bernadette said feeling sure that someone would have thought it important to include that they could stop being giants when they wanted to. "Because," Sheldon replied, "I'm probably the first Nephilim ever to do so." Bernadette stared at him confused, "think about," Sheldon replied, "would you rather be your present height or tall as a building?" Bernadette paused, her old fantasies of a being a giant replaying thought her mind and with them she smiled. "I get your point." She admitted.

"I'm still not getting this," Leonard said trying to wrap his head around it all, "you're telling me, that your part man and part a creature that up until now I always assumed didn't exist?" Sheldon paused, "perhaps this would work best with a visual aid," he said, walking over to his rucksack, he took out a knife. Calmly he slit open his hand again, flinching slightly from the pain; the red blood began to drip down on to the ground. "Human blood," Sheldon said calmly. And then his eyes focused upon it, he stared, as if concentrating and suddenly the blood stopped dripping. It just froze there and then it started to glow. It was still red but it was now much lighter. And as the others watched, it suddenly started flowing upwards, back into Sheldon's wound. As they watched the wound sealed itself up, in seconds it was completely gone. All eyes turned back to Sheldon's face. "Angel blood." He said calmly. "Mix the two together and you get Nephilim blood."

Sheldon paused for a moment, Amy turned to face him, "Sheldon," she said slightly unsure "if this is not what you're really like, what do you like?" Sheldon paused, "I don't know," he admitted, "I never looked. I do know that I look like mostly the same, Nephilim can't really change their form, merely there height and they can hide a few characteristics that we don't want others to see, my wings for example. But I never once looked at my true form."

He paused for a moment as if hesitating, but he was already down the rabbit hole "I guess I should also tell you how exactly being a Nephilim affects me." Sheldon went on, "As a hybrid I possess traits of both Angels and men, amalgamated in terrible ways. Being a Nephilim is the reason why I'm so intelligent; my mind is closer to an Angels than a man's. It is also why I don't forget almost anything, Angels don't forget, there designed to always remember. I suppose a lot of my personality could be explained at least in part as being a Nephilim." He shook his head solemnly.

"Hold on," Leonard said, "are you saying the reason you think so differently from everyone else is because your mind is literally different from ours?" Sheldon shrugged, "more or less." He replied. "And the reason you're arrogant, is because you literally belong to a higher chain of being?" Leonard continued. "Somewhat." Sheldon replied. "Okay what other things come from being a Nephilim?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon sighed, "It is why I can learn so fast, you see the world in but three dimensions, I can see it very differently. It is why I love in quantum physics, like I said I can see the world in ways you can't. It is why I'm asexual; as Angels are immortal they have no need for reproduction, so they have no sexual drive. It is also why I have such trouble lying, Angels don't lie, well the fallen ones do, but apart from that they don't. It's why my senses are better than yours, I can see what you can't, hear what you can't, feel what you can't, all because I'm more attuned to existence than you are, because Angels are. And it is also why I don't like flying."

The others stared at him, "But you have wings and you can fly." Penny said confused, "and your part Angel?" Bernadette said, "Why do you not like flying?" Sheldon looked at her, "don't you remember what happened to the other Nephilim?" Sheldon asked. "No," Bernadette replied. "There was once a time when they were many Nephilim on earth." Sheldon said, "Those were dark times."

"The majority of the Nephilim died out, with most of the people during the great flood. But some managed to survive, traveling to the land of Canaan; they took it as their home and there they lived, it was recorded by the Israelites when they were searching for a new home. But the Nephilim were cruel, very very cruel. And they were also greedy and gluttonies beings. And soon it became clear that there existence was too dangerous, as such Heaven destroyed them. Reducing them to dust so there weren't even bones left to burry. It was the right thing to do." The others stared a bit shocked by this, "That is why I avoid the heavens," Sheldon said solemnly. "Sheldon," Leonard said "Heaven isn't literally up there in the sky." "And Hell isn't literally down there in the earth," Sheldon replied, "but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to go potholing either, it all comes down to symbolism, it represents it and that is close enough for it to cause affects. And I'm taking no chances."

"Okay, what about you're other traits, like your obsessive compulsive habits, fear of germs and love of trains." Howard asked, "Does that come from being a Nephilim to?" "No," Sheldon replied, "The first I deny having, the second sort of does and I'm just human enough to get sick, as for the third that simply stems from growing up in an area with a lot of train stations."

"Hold on," Amy said, she had previously been running what she had heard through her mind, she was somewhat disappointed upon hearing that Sheldon was naturally asexual, but she had found something that didn't fit. "If Angels don't have a sexual drive or need to reproduce, how and why did they reproduce with humans in the first place? How were you born?"

Sheldon sighed, "The same way demons came into existence." He replied, "Every demon was once an Angel." "They were?" Penny asked surprised, Sheldon nodded, "yes they were?" "Then why did they turn evil?" Penny asked, "And how does this link to you?" Amy asked confused, "I'm getting to that." Sheldon replied. "Now as I was saying, every demon was once an Angel, once a servant of God, once a good being. However they all possessed free will and like all beings with free will, that meant they could turn evil."

"All it took was one powerful, arrogant and envious Archangel to corrupt them, a one who spread hate and lies and convinced a third of them to side with him in his mad plot to overthrow there father. His true name has long since been forgotten, but you know him best as Satan." The others stared watching as Sheldon, he had taken a seat back on the ledge. "As you probably can guess the war was a failure, the third of Angels who sided with the devil were cast out of heaven for their treachery. Upon hitting the earth, each one was transformed, no longer Angels they became Demons and were promptly banished to the pits of hell."

Sheldon paused, "but that was not the end, following the fall, sometime later a number of Angels led by the Watcher Samyaza, who sympathised with Satan and the fallen brothers, went on a rampage to avenge them. Acting through spite and hate they seduced or raped multiple innocent women, all to spite God by attacking his children. For this they were eminently cast into the pits of hell. Those women who had been there victims however fell pregnant and thus the Nephilim were created."

"But that was thousands of years ago," Bernadette said, "how old are you?" "Thirty-three," Sheldon replied, "I'm not finished yet, that was how the Nephilim were initially created, but that's not how I was. For you see that isn't the whole story. When the Angels under Satan rebelled and fought the ones who sided with their father, there were others, Angels who did not join the rebels, but refused to assist there father and brothers in their fight. For their sloth, indecisiveness and unwillingness to help, they too were cast out of heaven. But instead of falling to earth, they remained Angels. They were sent to walk the earth for a period of judgement, one of which they were of course unaware, thus they stayed in limbo between the two planes. The majority of them did no ill and helped others, and were thus soon welcomed back home. Others however, angry at their loss, listened to the silver tongues of their fallen brothers and turned on Man, they were thus banished to Hell. However when all this was done one Angel was left."

Sheldon paused just standing there for several moments, then he finally continued "For thousands of years he wandered the earth, doing neither good nor ill and thus remaining in Limbo. Empires rose, Empires fell. People lived, People died. He saw it all, and then in 1979 after so many thousands of years of watching, he unfortunately made up his mind. Maybe one of the demons managed to get there words in his head, maybe he simply lost faith in goodness, maybe he simply decided he had been gone so long there was no hope of him ever returning and declared if nothing he might as well be evil. I do not know why he did it; all I know is that he did. On the 7th of August 1979 he arrived in East Texas, there he sort out the most devout woman he could find and that night, taking the form of her husband, he fornicated with her. For this act he was thrown into hell, but the woman fell pregnant. It was the same night that her true husband also slept with her; as such she was left carrying twins, one Human, One Nephilim. That woman was my mother and that Nephilim was me."

The others stared in shock, "so your father…" Leonard began, "wasn't really my father," Sheldon replied shaking his head, "that is why I don't resemble either him or my brother and that is why we never got along, somehow I think he could sense I wasn't his." The others didn't know what to say. "Oh Sheldon," Penny said horrified, "I'm sorry." Sheldon sighed, "Nothing can be done about it." Sheldon replied sadly, "As the child of the last angel fallen, I am the last Nephilim, and the first one born in over five thousand years."

"Sheldon?" Leonard said curious, "how do you know all this?" "I read it," Sheldon replied. "Read it, you can get a book detailing this?" Howard asked in shock. Sheldon shook his head, "No, not a book, the details of life and history is inscribed in the world around us. From childhood I could read these details, ones that no one else could, it is from them I learned what I was, and as I grew older, the longer I spent reading, thus the more I learned."

Leonard stared in amazement, it was incredible hear, if he had read it in a story he would probably have deemed it unbelievable or unrealistic and thrown the story away. But the look in Sheldon's eyes as he told the story showed him he was sincere, as amazing as it sounded, it was true; he had no doubt of that. "Okay Sheldon," Penny said, "you never answered the question, why are the demons after you?"

"To cause destruction," Sheldon replied, "That is what demons live for, to create havoc and misery amongst others. But there are few demons on earth, a few dozen at most maybe; the majority of the demons are imprisoned in Hell and the only way to get them out if for them to be summoned. And each demon requires a unique and complicated summoning ritual. As such it is next to impossible to bring sizable reinforcements and demons are not stupid, there well aware that there are people who know what they are out there and there are ways to stop them, ways which aren't that difficult to perform or get hold of. So they are limited in what they can do, the majority get by making deals, corrupting people or causing disasters, but these are all small things compared to what demons want."

"And that's where I come into this. I am a Nephilim, a creature of great power and a destroyer of man deemed more dangerous than the demons themselves. They want me to harness my power, to unlock my potential, they want use me as a weapon to bring forth the carnage and destruction to man that they all long for. That's why the want me." "They can't do that." Amy said shocked, "they can and they will do that." Sheldon replied, "they want to claim me for their demonic lord, that is why they hunt me, they will hunt me to the ends of the earth, I managed to hide from them for the last thirty-three years, you know stay under their radar, but somehow they finally managed to find me and now they have, there never stop looking until they succeed."

Sheldon shook his head solemnly, "And thanks to me, there also after you." "It's not your fault," Penny said calmly, "Yeah, you couldn't have just left us," Bernadette said. Sheldon nodded, "maybe, but until once again your safe, whatever happens to you is my fault." "Um Sheldon," Leonard said, "just something that bugs me, if you know that Angels, Demons, God, heaven and Hell are all real then why are you an Atheist?"

Sheldon smiled, "Would you suspect an Atheist as being part Angel?" He replied. "Virtually my whole life I've been hiding and I long since forsook my Angelic heritage, I've lived my whole life as a man, I have done so since childhood. After all who would want to be a Nephilim?" he asked.

"After all," he continued "Nephilim are horrible, violent, cruel monsters that eat men. Why would anyone what to be a monster?" Sheldon seemed close to the brink of tears now. "From my earliest memories I always knew I was different. And then when I turned four I learned what I was, fortunately for me Nephilim children look the same as human ones, for most of their early life, they merely grow a bit faster, so no else realised. No, that's not true; they all knew I was different. It's just none of them realised how different I really was."

"And following my discovery of the truth, even I didn't really understand. I didn't know what to think really. Sure I kept it hidden, I was already aware that demons would be interested in me, at the time I didn't understand why, but I knew they would. So I kept it hidden, more or less, still it didn't matter who would believe a kid who claimed his father was an angel? I never showed anyone what I could do, but I never forgot what it was. And then it happened." Sheldon shook his head, his eyes were watering. "What happened?" Penny asked.

He paused, "I was five years old, it was an ordinary day and I was playing with some toys in my front yard. And then this over kid came up to me and he took them off me. I told them to give them back, but he refused, he was a few years older than me you understand. Well I kept trying to make him give it back. In the end he got sick of my complaints, so he hit me." Sheldon looked like he was standing on the brink of tears now. His wings glow had almost completely vanished.

"Laying there the ground I remember getting so angry, this was my yard, those were my toys and he had taken them and then he had hit me. So I rose up… I was just a boy; I had no idea what I was doing. I walked up to him; he leered over me and said in a mocking tone 'back for more?' I was so angry…just so angry… and then…then…then I did it."

"Did it? Did what?" Penny asked. "I hit back," Sheldon replied. The others stared. "Sheldon that isn't so bad." Penny said, annoyed at the large build ups anti-climax, but tears were rolling down Sheldon's face. "No," he said with urgency, "no, you don't understand, I hit him with all my strength. I hit him so hard he went flying backwards through air. He smashed into the wall opposite my yard, and then he just lay there. It all happened so fast, I didn't even see my fist move. One minute he was leering above me, the next he was sprawled out in front of me, laying in a pool of his own blood."

Sheldon shook his head, tears still falling down his face, "for a moment I just stood there, I couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't accept the reality of what I had done, that it was true, that I had done that to another human being." He shuddered, "I managed to snap out of it, I ran into my home screaming for help. An ambulance was called and paramedics were quickly on the scene. Through some miracle he survived, but he spent months in the hospital recovering. I hit him so hard that it shattered his spine and punctured his kidneys, he eventually got out of hospital. But he could never walk again, to this day he's crippled, I did that to him, all in a moment of anger over a stupid toy. That's what I did."

Sheldon shook his head solemnly, "after that I detached myself from every part of my angelic heritage, I closed all the doors, I tried to live my whole life as an ordinary man. I carefully exaggerated my characteristics to make myself unassuming; I always made myself out as weaker and more useless than I truly was. I've spent my whole life playing the role of a coward, all so that people would never suspect the truth. And after it all, after all I've done, it was all for nothing. The demons know I exist and now they will never stop looking, there hound me for eternity."

And with that Sheldon rose to his feet, "all for nothing," he repeated. His wings began to flap and sudden he shot upwards. He landed on top a beam above them, "all for nothing" he said again as he lied down. His wings slowly folded into his back. The others looked at one another, it was clear that there questions and answers session was over. All feeling tired, they searched for a place to sleep. Looking around they decided the best answer was to sleep in the hay. Leonard laid next to Penny, Bernadette laid next to Howard, only Amy slept alone. Lying there she shivered, she felt so cold. Despite being sleepily, none of them managed to sleep very well. Lying there they could get what they had seen and heard out of their heads. Everyone kept their eyes up upon the beam where Sheldon was lying, fearing that maybe he would fall off or something.

Up above them, Sheldon also laid awake, but he couldn't sleep for a different reason. What had he done? They were his friends, what had he gotten them into? Until they were safe again, there protection was his responsibility and whatever happened to them was his fault. Silently he just lay there sadly, it was lonely on the top of the beam, but how could he sleep amongst them? Now that they knew what he was? So Sheldon continued to lie there, alone and tired.

* * *

Miles away in the back street of an alley, the demons who had attacked them earlier, stood silently, all too afraid to speak, for in front of them stood another demon. A demon that made them all shudder, for even in his assumed form, the darkness of nature was apparent. For his body was disproportional, he was tall, but very thin. His arms were long; he had dark skin and was very hairy. His hands were huge; he was dressed entirely in black. From his belt he drew his three pointed blade, a blade as dark as his own soul. "So you failed." He said coldly, his voice was deep. "He was better prepared than expected." One of the demons spoke out, "he had holy water, he clearly was ready for us coming and once he got the roof he just flew off, there was nothing we could do..."

"Excuses," the other demon snarled, swinging his blade he slit the left side of the demon who had spoken face open. Howling he hit the ground in pain, the other demons stared in horror. "All excuses, track the Nephilim down again and this time I am going with you, there will be no more mistakes, there will be no more excuses, we will get him, I will get him! Do you understand?" The other demons nodded. "Good," the demon said coldly, "now stick with me, and I'll try to remember you when it's time for the rewards to get handed out. Well what are you waiting for? Track him down!" The demons disappeared.

The other demon paused and turned to face the wall. He slipped his Dagger back into his belt, so that it was opposite his axe. "You may be too much for regular demons to handle, Cooper." He said coldly, "but you're still nothing compared to me."

* * *

**Okay I hope this chapter measures up to the previous one, and I hope I managed to answer all your questions (except of course all the knew ones this chapter creates) if I've missed any, please let me know and I'll answer them in the next instalment. Which I should upload soon.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay Thank you for all your responses, here is the next chapter, truthfully I'm a bit worried this one isn't really up to standard with the last one, still I'm sure your tell me if I'm right or not. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Executioner

The sun was just rising and through the cracks in the boards the little beams of light shone through. Leonard sleepily opened his eyes. For a few moments he was confused by the sight of the barn and wondered where he was, and then the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He shuddered slightly, spooked by what he had seen and heard the night before.

Looking around he found he was the first one to wake, getting to his feet he brushed the hay off his clothes. Looking back he watched Penny, still lying there in her black dress, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep, she looked beautiful all the time, but the way she slept, it was almost angelic to look at. Still thinking about angels, he looked up at the beam above where Sheldon was lying, why had he wanted to sleep up there? Before this point Sheldon would panic and practically throw a fit if he didn't have a bed to sleep on, so why had he forsaken the comfortable dry hay, to sleep on a hard wooden beam?

It made Leonard wonder, in light of his discoveries the previous night, what else there was that he didn't know about Sheldon. "Sheldon?" Leonard said in a reasonably quiet voice, knowing for a fact that Sheldon's enhanced hearing would be able to hear him perfectly, "Are you awake?" "Yes," Sheldon replied, "you should know I always get up the same time every day." "Do you mind if we talk outside?" Leonard asked. "Of course I don't," Sheldon replied. He sat up on the beam, swerved round, before jumping off.

He fell about seventeen feet, but still landed quite well, despite staggering. Getting to his feet, he straightened himself up; Leonard could swear he heard Sheldon's back clicking several times. Together they walked out into the desert. The sun was just coming up, so it wasn't that warm just yet, never the less it was starting to heat up.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sheldon asked, Leonard paused, "Why… I mean…Well…" "Why didn't I ever tell you?" Sheldon asked. He shook his head, "Leonard, if I told you, you would have thought I was insane." Leonard had to agree, Sheldon was right there, "but you could have proven it, you could have shown me that you were telling the truth." Leonard replied. "How do you think you would feel if you knew you were sharing an apartment with a mystical creature that came of a race that ate people?"

"Well I would make certain never get your dinner order wrong again." Leonard joked, but Sheldon remained stoic, "I'm serious Leonard," he said, "How would you react?" Leonard nodded, "Well it doesn't matter," he said, "I know who you are, I trust you." Sheldon stared at him, "how can you possibly trust me?" he asked, "now that you know that I've been less than honest to you since we first met?"

Leonard paused, he was about to reply when a groaning came from inside, "it looks like the others are stirring," Sheldon said, "come on, we better greet them." And with that the two of them walked back into the barn. Sure enough the others were awaking. "Ah good your up," Sheldon said, "Well now your awake, we better get started. Penny."

Groaning slightly, Penny sat up, "what?" she said sleepily, "We better go," Sheldon replied. "Go?" Leonard said, "Where are you going?" "Well we can't stay here, but as I planned this only for myself, I only brought enough food and water for one person, so we need more." Sheldon replied, "We do?" Howard asked, Sheldon turned to face him, "it's going to be a long journey," he replied. "So where are you going?" Penny asked, "Where are we going!" Sheldon corrected her, "you and I are going to walk into that town I saw last night and get some supplies, then were going to come back here and carry on moving it's not safe to remain in on location for too long."

The others stared at him slightly confused, "Sheldon were exactly are we going?" Bernadette asked Sheldon shook his head, "I wish I knew." He replied, "Potentially Israel." "Israel?" several members shouted in unison. But Sheldon ignored them, "come on, we better get started," walking over to his bag he grabbed his water flask, before turning towards the door. "The rest of you stay here, if you get hungry, there's some food in that bag, but for the moment that's all there is so don't greedy. We should be back in a few hours and if anything happens…" The others stared, Sheldon paused, "…Nothing should happen, but if it does… it shouldn't." And with he walked off. Penny paused before following him.

She found him standing outside staring at the horizon, "It isn't really a town," Sheldon said squinting into the distance, "I'm not even sure if it's even a village." Penny stared in amazement, "you can see it?" she asked, "you said it was twenty miles away," Sheldon shrugged, "might be twenty one," he said. "Okay?" Penny said, "Do want me to jump on your back or can you just carry me?" Sheldon turned to face her, "what are you talking about?" he asked. "I assumed you would fly us there?" Penny replied.

"Why would I do that?" Sheldon replied, "Well how else are we going to get there then?" Penny asked, "were going to walk," Sheldon replied, "why do you think I picked you? You're the only one of them who can walk twenty miles." Penny stared at him, "you want me to walk Twenty miles through a desert?" She asked. "Good now we understand each other, let's get going before the sun gets too high and it really gets hot." Sheldon replied and with that he walked off.

* * *

Penny groaned, it felt like they had been walking for days, she prided herself on being in pretty good shape, but she was not used to these sorts of temperatures, plus the black dress she was wearing, was so tight that any chance of ventilation was well out of the question. She was sweating buckets. Sheldon was also sweating, but he was taking it a lot better than she was. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, why did that demon have to dress her in this stupid black dress? She was overheating.

She poured the last of the water down her throat and gasped for air. Looking behind Sheldon shook his head. "How…Are…you…taking...this…heat?" Penny gasped, "I'm Texan," Sheldon replied uncaringly, sweat pouring down his brow. "I need to stop," Penny groaned, "if you stop, it just feels worse when you try and start up again." Sheldon replied, "Believe me, I want to stop to, but we can't, it's only a few more miles." Penny groaned, "Why can't you just fly us there?" she asked, Sheldon sighed, "it's too dangerous," he replied.

"More dangerous than dying from thirst and heat exhaustion?" Penny asked sarcastically. "What do you rank crashing into the desert at?" Sheldon replied. "Besides I can't do it." Sheldon sighed and continued to walk. Penny however stopped in the middle of the road, "What do you mean you can't do it?" she practically shouted (her throat was too dry to truly shout). "Last night you carried all six of us a thousand miles in less than a minute." "And look where it got us." Sheldon snapped back, "The middle of nowhere, that's where. Do you know how many times I've ever flown before last night? Twice, once when I fell off a building, and once by accident when I was being chased by some thugs and that's it. Last night was the first time ever that I have flown and I haven't crashed and it's a miracle that we didn't. What happened last night was simply a choice I had to make, because we didn't have any other options, just because I have wings it doesn't mean I know how to fly. Because honestly I don't, not really, I've never practised, I've never really attempted it and I'm not willing to risk are lives simply because you're too lazy to walk so either shut up and come on or lie down here and I'll pick you up when I get back."

Penny stood there staring at him in silence, "Sheldon," she murmured stunned, "I've never heard you talk like that in your whole life." "Well now you have," Sheldon replied. Looking at Penny standing there stunned, Sheldon hung his head slightly, "I'm sorry," he said, "its heat it makes me irritable, come on; it's not too much further now let's go." And with that he walked off, silenced Penny followed him. It spooked her to hear Sheldon talk like that, he sounded so different; evidently she had hit a nerve. She made a note not to bring up his wings ever again and just followed him along the dusty road.

* * *

About mid-day the two of them made it into the village, if you could call it that, the whole settlement seemed to be one stretch of road, several houses and two shops. And what's more it seemed deserted; there was no sign of anyone anywhere. Slowly the two of them walked up to the first shop, it seemed a sort of general store, but it was shut. Turning they walked towards the other one, but this one was also shut.

"What do we do now?" Penny groaned. Sheldon turned and walked back to first store, he took a lock pick out of his pocket and kneeled at the door, in less than a minute the door opened and he walked in. "Sheldon this is breaking and entering." Penny said shocked, "Well I didn't break anything, so I would say it's just entering," Sheldon replied. "Besides we need supplies and we can't afford to wait for whoever owns this place to come back, we are on the run, remember?" Walking over to a shelf he grabbed a bottle and drank the whole thing in one gulp, he tossed another onto Penny. "This is stealing." Penny said, slightly in disbelief. "I'll leave money for everything we take." Sheldon replied.

Penny looked down at the drink in her hand, in seconds she had drank it. Grabbing a bag Sheldon began to pile food into it. Turning to Penny, he tossed her another bag, "gather as much as it will carry." He instructed. Penny turned to the shelves, although it had a large verity, the small store only had a limited number of each items. Shrugging she grabbed several items and was happily putting them in the bag. When behind her she heard a barrel click.

Spinning around the two of them saw a man standing behind them. He was somewhere in his late fifties, average height, his hair was greying, his clothes were dirty, he had a short beard. His hair was greasy; he had brown eyes that looked somewhat wrong. In his hands he was holding an old fashioned pump action shotgun, which was pointed straight at them. "Who are you?" he snarled, his voice was grizzled and he had an almost exaggerated southern drawl. "What are you doing in my store?"

Sheldon stepped forward, his eyes fixed on the gun. "The door was open; we assumed you were open, we looking to buy some food." He said calmly, "your thieves," the man suddenly snarled, "that's what you are, thieves. I hate thieves." "Now let's just talk this out," Sheldon said, his voice shaking slightly, "I'm sure we can settle this without any unfortunate incidents." The man snarled and suddenly fired. Sheldon went sprawling backwards, his chest blown open. "Sheldon!" Penny screamed rushing by his side. He just lay there. "You thought wrong." The man said coldly, and with that he suddenly laughed.

Penny slowly turned back to face the man, he had his gun pointed at her now. As she watched his eyes went over her figure, in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Say," he muttered, "you're pretty." Slowly Penny began to back away, the man advanced after her, his gun still pointed directly at her. As he looked he smiled, giving a big toothy grin, showing off every one of his yellow and cracked teeth. "You say you want to buy something?" the man smirked, "well maybe we can come to an agreement, I'm sure you find a way to _pay _for what you want." Penny shuddered, the devilish look in his eye, told her exactly what he had in mind. She tried to back away again, but she was straight up against the wall. Penny had faced a few creeps before in her time, but this was the first time she had ever been sought after by a gun wielding maniac, she shuddered continuing to watch the man, as he slowly walked closer.

"Yes, now I think about it, you can probably afford the whole store," the man chuckled coldly and then he held his gun up, pointed straight at Penny's face. "Well?" he said gruffly, "what you waiting for? Get started!" Penny stared down the barrel, sweat poured down her face. She knew she couldn't do it, but if she didn't then this nutjob would probably blow her head off.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of the guns barrel, pulling it away. Both Penny and the man spun. Sheldon stood there by the man; his left hand on the man's gun, his right was pressed against his own chest. "I'll take that if you don't mind." Sheldon said tugging the gun out of the man's hands. Casually he placed it down on the counter before turning back to the man. The man stared at Sheldon, his eyes wide in terror. "But…But…I shot you."

Sheldon nodded, "you did," he said calmly, then tapping his chest he coughed heavily, coughing up something into his free hand. "Here," he said, "Here's your buckshot back," and with that Sheldon tossed the metal pellets to the side. Staring at him wide eyed, the man suddenly swung his fist at him. It collided straight with Sheldon's face. The man pulled back wincing as he held his hand in agony. Sheldon didn't even blink. Slowly he stared up at Sheldon. Sheldon glared down at him. "What are you?" the man asked in terror. "Just a guy who doesn't like people that threaten his friends." Sheldon replied coldly.

He swung his free hand into the man, the man went flying backwards, he smashed into the wall with such force that he went right through it. He lay there on the other side, just lying there unconscious. Turning back to Penny, Sheldon bent down and picked up his bag, "I don't think I will pay for these after all," Sheldon said coldly. Penny however just stared. "Sheldon you took a shotgun blast at point blank range." She said in disbelief. Sheldon nodded, "don't remind me," he said, "that hurt like hell."

"But you're alive?" Penny said in amazement, "It takes a lot to kill a Nephilim," Sheldon replied, "I might not be invulnerable but I can recover from quite a lot of damage." Penny stated in amazement, it was next to impossible to accept that Sheldon Copper, they Sheldon Copper who fainted from a paper cut, had just walked away from a blast that could kill a Rhino. Taking his hand away Sheldon looked down, his stomach was still bloody, but the wound was quickly healing. Staring at it, the blood started to flow back into his body, leaving just the torn flesh. After a few minutes even that were gone, apart from the holes in his clothing, it was impossible to tell he had been shot. Sheldon grabbed his already ripped shirt and pulled it off him before tossing it to the floor.

Penny was still staring in amazement. "Okay, what about when he punched you?" Penny asked, still not believing what she had seen, "I've punched you before, and you've never reacted like that before. I've never hurt my hand before." Sheldon looked up, "well," he said calmly, "much like my height and strength, I can control my durability." Penny stared at him. "Maybe a demonstration would be best." Sheldon said, calmly he put down the bags and walked up to Penny.

He paused to think for a few moments, "Okay, now Penny, I want you to hit me as hard as you can." He said calmly. "What?" Penny asked, "Hit me." Sheldon replied, "As you said, you've done it before." Penny stepped back unsure, "I don't know," She said. Sheldon rolled his eyes, "either hit me or drop the topic of conversation." He said calmly. Penny groaned and then slugged Sheldon in the face. He staggered backwards; rising up his nose was bleeding.

Calmly Sheldon got back up to his feet. As Penny watched the blood rose back up into his nose and the cut closed. Sheldon steadied himself. "Good," he said, holding the side of his face, "okay now I want you to hit me again, only this time as softly as you possibly can. Understand? Don't hit me to hard." Penny paused unsure, soft as she could; she once again slugged Sheldon in the face. Only to wince backwards in pain, it felt like she had punched a brick wall. "Ow," she shouted, shaking her hand to ease the pain.

"Do you know get my point?" Sheldon asked, Penny nodded, "good then let's get going," Sheldon said, he grabbed his bags and then handed one to Penny. He paused for a moment, "you better take that as well," he said gesturing the Shotgun, "You never know when we might need it." Penny nodded and picked up the gun, "if were taking it, shouldn't we look for more cartridges?" Penny asked, "There's only five in here." Sheldon shrugged, "good point," he said.

The two of them walked through the door into the back of the store. Sure enough there was other ammunition, Penny gathered it up into her bag. However Sheldon had spotted something else. Opening the backdoor he smiled. "How do you fancy not walking back?" Sheldon asked. Penny turned to face him, "I thought you weren't planning on flying," she said, "I'm not," Sheldon replied, he pointed out the door, on the other side of the building, a pickup truck was parked. "That could work." Penny said. Grabbing the keys, she and Sheldon loaded the bags into the back.

The two got in, "okay its only twenty miles, we should be back by one," Penny said, "and then we go on are way." Sheldon added. Penny started the engine and drove off; they were just heading back, when Sheldon's eyes opened wide in horror. "Stop," he shouted. Penny slammed down hard on the breaks. "What was that for?" she asked. Sheldon pointed into the distance. Penny stared at the horizon, "what is that?" she asked. "A dust storm." Sheldon replied solemnly.

* * *

"We've got to get going," Penny said, but Sheldon stopped her, "its approaching to fast, were never get to them before it hit," Penny paused, "what do we do then? She asked. Sheldon paused unsure. He looked around desperately, and then his eyes fixed on something. "See that house with a garage?" Sheldon asked pointing. Penny nodded. Sheldon jumped out and ran over, he fumbled with lock pick, the door opened. Fortunately it was empty. Penny drove in; Sheldon ran in behind her and slammed the garage door.

The two of them were left in darkness then Sheldon found a light switch. The garage wasn't very big, but there was a little room. Getting out, Penny walked over to Sheldon. "What do we do?" "We'll just have to wait here till it ends." Sheldon said. "Where did it come from?" Penny asked, "That wasn't there when we were walking to town." Sheldon nodded, "I know," he said suspiciously, "it is very strange."

* * *

Leonard looked at his watch, "it's almost one o'clock," he said, "they should have been back by now." "It's a long walk," Howard said, "and they're going to be carrying heavy bags." Leonard nodded, "I suppose," he said, once again looking at his watch. "I don't get why he didn't just fly off and get take out." Howard mussed. "Yeah," Leonard muttered, "say…" he asked, "How are you guys taking the fact that he's a…well you know?"

There was a pause and then Amy shrugged, "I always knew he was beyond normal men," she said, "I just didn't realise that he was also beyond me." She added almost sadly, "still he looks good with wings." She smiled. Howard paused, "I don't know," he said, "I always thought he was a giant, I just didn't realise how big he really was. " Leonard turned, "what about you?" he asked Bernadette. She paused, "well the fact that he is one kind of scares me, but at least I finally have tangible proof that what I believe in is true, it makes me regret not praying more often."

There was a pause, it was clear everyone wanted to say more, but no one spoke. Everyone just stood there in silence, Leonard sighed "Do you remember all those jokes we used to make about how Sheldon couldn't possibly be human?" he asked. "Yes," Howard replied, "well I've got to say, none of them seem that funny right now." Leonard replied and with that he hung his head. "It's not our fault," Howard said, "how were we meant to know? If I had to guess, I would have said he was an alien long before I ever thought of Nephilim." "You're the only one who could have thought of it." Leonard replied, "except for you of course Bernadette, none of us had ever heard of a Nephilim."

"Emphasis on the heard," Howard replied, "if you were to ask me before last night, I would have no idea what one was, I just remembered the word from the chapters of Bereshit and Bamidar, that's all." Leonard nodded. Amy however hadn't been paying attention. "What's that sound?" she asked. The others paused and listened, "I don't know," Leonard said. "I'll go look." He walked out the doorway. Only to suddenly run back in white faced, "Dust storm." He shouted. Quickly he pushed the door shut.

"What do we do?" Howard shouted, "What do we do?" the others began running around frantically. "Calm down," Bernadette suddenly shouted, every stopped, she grabbed Sheldon's rucksack, quickly pushing everything back in, it was heavy she could barely lift it. "Rather than panicking, get into a corner, quickly." The four of them ran over to the most protected corner and kneeled there. "What do we do?" Amy asked frantically, "this barn will protect us," Bernadette said reassuringly, "were be fine, we just have to stay here till it passes, were going to be fine." The others shuddered, Howard held her close to him. Leonard pushed himself deeper into the corner. Truthfully Bernadette was also terrified, but she knew she had to put on a strong front or else the others would panic. She however shuddered and hopped that the storm would end soon.

* * *

Sheldon paced up and down the garage. The dust storm had hit about half an hour earlier, and it was still going on. How could something that had moved so fast, slowed down so suddenly? And how big was it? A storm this size should have been seen coming days ago, where had it come from? What was going on? Once again he walked up to the door. "Sheldon you've got to calm down," Penny called, it was strange watching him, he was pacing like a tiger in a cage.

Sheldon turned to face Penny, "I'm perfectly calm," he said unsurely, "I'm just worried," "I'm sure the storm will be over soon." Penny said calmly, Sheldon shook his head, "that's not what I'm worried about," Sheldon replied. "Sheldon," Penny said calmly, "there be fine." "How do you know there be fine?" Sheldon asked frantically, "there inside." Penny said, "In an old barn, with multiple holes in it," Sheldon replied, "I should have never left them alone, I should have stayed with them." "Then I would be dead…or worse," Penny said with a shudder. "Well I should have taken them with me." Sheldon replied, "You said it yourself, none of them would have made it, they would have collapsed from exhaustion after the first four miles."

"Well I should have done something." Sheldon replied exasperated. "What could you have done?" Penny asked, "Sheldon you can't blame yourself for this." "Why not?" he replied "It is my fault, I'm the reason there out there, if they die there blood is entirely on my hands." "No one's going to die." Penny said, "I promise you, no one's going to die." Sheldon shook his head. "What is it with you and all these dramatic performances anyway?" Penny asked. "It's so unlike you?"

Sheldon turned to face her, "well considering how I've reacted previously to situations that were miles below this one." He began, "I wouldn't say it's that unlike me." Penny shrugged, "I suppose not," she said, "still last night you have to admit you were a bit out of character?" Sheldon stared at Penny for the way she used the phrase, "well," he said, "I will admit that I was putting it on a bit, but I only did so because I was worried that unless I made my story interesting you wouldn't believe, and well it sort of went from there."

Penny smirked, "Sheldon, you know you're still the same wackado we know and love." "I should be," Sheldon replied, not caring what she meant, "I haven't changed you've simply learned a few secrets that I intended to take to the grave." He shook his head and looked back at the doorway. "Don't worry," Penny said, "I'm sure it will be over soon."

* * *

Sadly it wasn't, it was several hours before the dust storm finally died down. The moment it did Sheldon practically ripped the door open and soon they were off again. It was a bit difficult as all the dust had covered the roads; however they soon found it and were speeding along towards the barn. Sheldon stared ahead frantically. "It's still standing," he said, "but that's all I can see anyone, can't we go any faster?" "Not with no road," Penny replied. The wheels skidded slightly over the loose dust. Sheldon continued to stare, "don't worry there be fine." Penny said reassuringly.

Pulling up outside the barn, Sheldon jumped out and ran forward. The door was closed, he just ran straight through it. His eyes shot around the barn, several holes and cracks had been widened, and there was dust and sand on the floor. And then his eyes fixed in a corner, where a large shape lay huddled underneath a blanket. Rushing over, Sheldon pulled the blanket off. "Sheldon," Amy screamed diving forward and wrapping her arms around him. Groaning the others got their feet. Sheldon shuddered slightly and Amy let go.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's okay," Sheldon replied, walking past her, he helped Leonard to his feet. "Are you all okay?" he asked, "I think so," Bernadette said. Amy's eyes stayed fixed upon Sheldon's bare chest, although not muscular, Sheldon was actually pretty good looking, he was thin, but reasonably toned, in a way that sort of complimented his figure. Penny came rushing in, "Leonard," she screamed rushing over him. "I'm okay," Leonard gasped, "well we got everything we need," Sheldon said, "including some transportation, so everyone get in and were get out of here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Penny asked, "It's getting dark quickly, it will be night soon, shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Sheldon hesitated. He looked at the others, following the dust storm; they were all pretty much shattered and had clearly been shaken. "Fine," he said, "were wait one more night, but we have to leave first thing tomorrow." He paused, "still I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so let's get some of that food from the truck." "Truck?" Howard asked, "It's a long story," Penny replied. Sheldon lit both his lamps, as true to Penny's words it was getting dark quickly.

All in agreement, they went and grabbed some of the food they had taken and were soon eating, however Sheldon noticed Amy was standing alone in the corner. He hesitated. "Go talk to her," Penny whispered, Sheldon hesitated again before getting to his feet and walking over to Amy. "Why are you over here?" he asked. "I just got a lot to think about." Amy replied. Sheldon paused "are you angry with me? For not telling you the truth about what I am, I mean." he asked.

Amy turned to face him, "No," Amy replied, "I'm not angry, I just surprised," Sheldon nodded, "um Sheldon," Amy asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who else, outside this room knows you're a Nephilim?" Sheldon shrugged, "only the demons," he replied, "I never told anyone else?" "No one?" Amy asked surprised, "Not a soul," Sheldon replied, but then he added, "However I think my mother suspected that something more happened the night I was conceived, the fact she turned heavily to religion while I was growing up, leads me to suspect she could sense there was something wrong with me."

Amy paused, feeling mostly shocked, but in a way happier at hearing this, however another thought burned through her mind. "Are you angry with me?" she asked almost timidly. "No why would I be?" Sheldon replied in surprise. "For touching your wings," Amy admitted. Sheldon paused, "I'm not angry," he said, "I was annoyed at the time, but that was in the past." Amy paused, and then taking the plunge asked what was on her mind, "Sheldon why are you so afraid of germs? Is it something to do with being a…" Sheldon hung his head slightly, "sort of," he replied. "Sort of?" Amy asked unsure. "You remember I said my eyesight was a lot better than yours?" "Yes," Amy replied, "well to put it bluntly, I can see Bacteria." Amy stared at him, "you can?" she asked, Sheldon nodded.

"Not very clearly, I can only see them the same way you would see a tick or a nit, or such." Sheldon continued, "but yes I can see them, and there everywhere, everywhere around us, everywhere." Amy stared in horror, "that must be awful," she said, "to constantly see that, I mean." Sheldon sighed, "Not constantly," he admitted, "I can adjust my vision, to an extent that is, but in my default vision, yes I can see them." Amy shuddered, what must it feel like to be able to see the billions of microscopic organisms around them?

Sheldon paused, still Amy had asked the last question, that meant it was by rights his turn, "how are you taking finding out your boyfriends a Nephilim?" he asked. Amy paused, she wanted to say something, but truthfully she wasn't really sure where to begin. Finally she sighed, "It's not that surprising I suppose, I always knew that you were above all other men, it's just I never realised you were also above me." Amy shook her head sadly. Sheldon sighed, and walked in a bit closer. "The only reason I'm above, is mostly because it's simply my nature to be that way, where as you built everything you have yourself, so I suppose it is possible to interoperate that in a way that makes you above me."

Amy smiled, "that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," she admitted, Sheldon shrugged, "I only say the truth," he replied. Amy nodded, he did, and now she knew why he couldn't lie. It made Amy wonder though, so many traits she had grown accustom to Sheldon possessing, he apparently only possessed simply because it was natural for his kind to. Even saying that in her mind sounded wrong. However in-between her confusion and worry, temptation had started to grow. Slowly she me eyes with Sheldon. "Sheldon, could you, if it's not too much trouble I mean, could I…see your wings again?"

Sheldon paused, taken aback slightly by the request, but he shrugged. "Sure," he said calmly, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated, out of his back they sprouted. It was not like the first time she had seen them, there was no blood or bone. Instead long white wings just sprouted out of his back, the feathers emerging the second the wing touched the air. By the time Sheldon finished, Amy once again marvelled at his long swan like wings, temptation urged her to reach out and touch them, but remembering Sheldon's explanation a few moments earlier, she restrained herself. Looking at them Amy was impressed by just how magnificent they looked. And truthfully the fact her boyfriend had wings actually made him more attractive to her.

Basking in the white light emitted from them, Amy felt warm and cheerful, and then the light dimmed. "Sheldon," Amy said slightly worried, "what's the matter? Am I staring too much?" "No," Sheldon replied, "Nothings the matter." "Then why are you sad?" Amy asked, "I'm not," Sheldon replied confused, "what makes you think I'm sad?" "Your wings," Amy replied, "there dimmer and they dim when you're sad." "What?" Sheldon said shocked, his head spun round looking at the wings. His eyes opened wide, he spun round, "we've got to get out of here." He shouted.

"What?" Penny asked, "Sheldon what's the matter?" Leonard asked. "Hurry," Sheldon grabbing his bag and pushing everything back into it, "before it's too late." "Sheldon what's the matter?" Amy asked worried. Sheldon spun round again to see all there worried faces, "My wings, don't you see, it all makes sense now, that's what it was." "Sheldon what are you talking about?" Penny asked. "That dust storm!" Sheldon shouted, "That wasn't a natural phenomenon that was an omen." "An omen? An omen for what?" Penny asked? "That would be us," A demon replied.

* * *

Everyone spun round, standing in the far corner were four figures. Sheldon's eyes opened wide in horror. Three demons stood in front, two male, one female and behind them stood another demon, a tall muscular black one with a disproportional body and a lot of body hair. He was dressed purely in black. In his belt he carried both a three pointed knife and an executioner's axe. Sheldon's eyes fixed upon him, "you." He said clearly afraid.

Turning Penny and Leonard tried to run for the door, but two more demons emerged in the doorway. "Get behind me," Sheldon shouted. The gang quickly scrambled behind him. The Demons slowly walked forward. The tall one emerged in front. "So you're Doctor Cooper?" he asked coldly. "I've got to say," He added, "you've got beautiful wings, I wonder how they would taste if I roasted them at six thousand degrees." He licked his lips.

Sheldon's eyes stayed fixed upon him, "Alastor," he said coldly. "You know him?" Penny asked, "I've read about him," Sheldon said coldly, "So you've heard of me?" Alastor said calmly, "still it's hardly surprising, I am after all I." Sheldon kept his narrowed eyes on the demon. "Oh yes I've heard of you," he said, "Alastor the Executioner, aka the demon of vengeance. Resound throughout the occult for his sheer cruelty, brutality and ego." Alastor smiled, and held his head high as if he was being praised. "So like a demonic hit man?" Penny asked. "Not like a demonic hit man," Alastor chuckled, "They demonic hit man."

Sheldon's eyes darted around the room, the demons had made certain to cover all the exits. Alastor smiled coldly, "don't bother trying, there's no way out Cooper, we'll cut you down before you even start flapping those wings. There's no escape, so let's talk." Alastor paused and walked in closer. "All I want is to offer you a job." Alstor began. "Now let's clear up a few misconceptions shall we? It is hardly as bad as your making it out to be, we've simply got a job offer for some who fits your unique talents. A difficult job maybe, but a job's a job, isn't that right. I mean look at you, a scientist? Pathetic, your letting your talents go to waste."

He paused and calmly strolled back and forth across the room. "However, if you except are generous offer, I can assure you that on the behalf of my employer you will not regret it. For you see, all those little things you're worried about right now: conscience, law, order, freedom, women and children, all of that malarkey, your find it all simply fades into naught when you come down to it, it's simply another job but unlike most jobs, it actually makes you feel good about yourself when you see the sum of your efforts."

The others stared at Alastor in horror, he was smiling happily now and his eyes were distant, showing him deep in thought, "just think about it, will you, picture the scene: bodies left lying in pools of blood in the streets, survivors huddled together trying to avoid the fires or fighting to the death over scraps, in the remains of what used to be there homes. Piles upon piles of rubble and wreckage, as far as they eye can see, don't it just warm you heart to think about it?"

"You're a monster." Bernadette cried, "Flattery will get you nowhere," Alastor replied. Sheldon kept his narrowed eyes on the demon. The others patiently stood around, blocking all chances of escape; however they weren't paying the closest attention. Alastor was standing prompt against a wall, still imaging his thoughts of carnage. And Sheldon took his chance. Turning his head as far as it would go, he partially faced the others "When I make my move, run and don't stop for anything. Get to the truck and drive for it, don't wait for me, I should be right behind you." He paused and took a small tin out of the side pocket of his rucksack. "If you have trouble from them, use this, it should get you out and don't be frugal." Sheldon said casually slipping the tin to Penny.

He turned back to the front, Alastor walked forward back to Sheldon "Doesn't it sound tempting?" he asked, "no," Sheldon replied coldly. Alastor shook his head, "okay Cooper," Alastor his voice turning colder, "perhaps it would be better if we re-examine this situation, shall we? You're surrounded, heavily outnumbered and facing me, Alastor. Your chances of escape are nil, just keep that in mind, with a snap of my fingers we could rip your friends there, limb from limb and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Alastor paused and leaned in closer. "Of course we don't have to," he added, "all you have to do to save your friends is agree to come with us, that's all were asking. And I can promise you, you will be properly rewarded for your efforts, gold, wealth, power, knowledge, we've got it all, and were willing to share, join us and every day of the rest of your life will be paradise? What do you say?" He asked.

"I say you better be better at killing," Sheldon said coldly, "Because you're a lousy salesman." Alastor's face turned dark, "fine, have it your way, let's see how many limbs we have to rip off before you change your mind. Get them!" The demons began to advance towards them. His friends huddled together backing against the wall. "Wait," Sheldon screamed, Alastor smiled, "I knew you would change your mind." "I've just got one thing to say," Sheldon said calmly. There was a pause, Alastor waited, "well what is it?" he asked. "Deus Do me Lucis" Sheldon shouted.

Suddenly his wings spread out wide and a blinding white light erupted from them. The demons fell backwards screaming and trying to cover their eyes. "Run," Sheldon shouted. Everyone ran forward, Sheldon knocked the first demon flying, clearly a path. The light was already dimming. "Stop them," Alastor snarled, still covering his own eyes.

One of the demons dived at Sheldon; Sheldon swung his fist sending the thing flying. Another demon grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. The two began to struggle violently. Leading the others Penny ran for the door. Another demon suddenly appeared in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" It snarled. Grabbing the lid off the tin, Penny hurled the contents at demon. The powder hit the creature, causing it to scream in anguish and fall to its knees. Penny kicked weakened creature, knocking it to the floor. "Come on," she shouted running over it.

The demon still held Sheldon. Snarling it raised its fist, but then Sheldon kicked up suddenly. The demon went shooting up into the air. Sheldon jumped to his feet just in time. The female demon charged into him, but Sheldon pushed back, knocking it straight into the wall, struggling he held the creature in place. "Crux sacra sit mihi lux non draco sit mihi dux." He began. The demon was struggling violently, but Sheldon held it in place.

Recovering from the fall, another demon charged at him from behind. Snarling it raised its fist, suddenly Sheldons wings smashed the thing in the side of the head knocking it back "Sunt mala quae libas Ipse venena bibas." Sheldon shouted completing the exorcism. The demon screamed and just vanished into thin are. Sheldon spun round on the spot. The other demon was getting back to his feet. Sheldon smashed his fist into its face, knocking it back into the opposite wall of the barn.

* * *

Running out of the door, Howard was last out, they were crossing the ground, when suddenly another demon appeared and grabbed him by the throat hoisting him straight into the air. "Howard," Bernadette screamed, "let him go!" she screamed running towards him, the demon turned, still holding her husband by the neck, several inches above the ground, "make me." The demon laughed, looking down at the little woman.

Bernadette paused, and shuddered as she looked up at the demon. She stared at Howard, he just hanging there limply; the others were standing behind her just watching, to shocked to move. "Put him down," Bernadette shouted again, trying to sound brave. The demon casually strolled around her and then casually tightened its grip. Howard began to choke, his skin was turning pale. "Howard." She screamed. The demon laughed coldly.

Bernadette paused; she could do this she was a Catholic. "Exorcizamus…" she began, the demon stopped smiling and stared at her "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus piritusomnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis… adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica adjuramus te." The demon shook slightly, his grip lessened and he dropped Howard. Falling to the ground he gasped for breath.

"Cessa decipere… humanas… creaturas…" She continued, the demon fell to its knees holding its ears. Howard ran to her side. "eisque aeternae…um…Per…perdits?" she paused trying to think. "Why did you stop?" Howard asked frantically, "I can't remember the rest." Bernadette replied. "What do you mean you can't remember?" he shouted, "do you want to have a try at this?" she asked. Suddenly a growling caused them to both turn back, the demon had risen back up its feet. It was snarling angrily looking at them.

Then a single shot ran out across the desert. Penny held the shotgun she had gotten earlier, pointed straight at the demon. But the blast wasn't even enough to make it to blink. Snarling it dived forward knocking Bernadette to the ground. Pinned down, she screamed as the huge creature crushed her into the earth. Only for the demons eyes to open wide in horror, it jumped off her screaming. Bernadette lay there on the ground unsure what had happened. Getting to her feet, the demon backed away.

For a moment she thought it was afraid of her and then she suddenly remembered her cross, still hung around her neck. Ripping it off, she held it in front of her pointed at the demon. The creature backed away in fear. Howard helped her along back towards the truck. The demon continued to watch, it was clearly unwilling to come any closer than it needed to and the sight of the crucifix had scared it out of its wits.

* * *

Inside Sheldon struggled as the two demons tried to wrestle him to the ground. He shook and tried to wriggle free from their grasp. The held on tight. Digging his heels into the ground, Sheldon clenched his teeth. And then suddenly he jumped upwards. His wings flapping violently he shot into the air. Smashing the two demons straight into the celling grabbing them in mid-air he spun round and plummeted towards the earth. They collided so hard it caused the barn its self to shake. Holding both demons by the neck, Sheldon screamed the exorcism at them. The two demons seemed to sink into the earth itself as they vanished. Sheldon kneeled there on the ground panting heavily.

And then a clapping sound echoed throughout the building. Raising his head, Sheldon saw Alastor standing there clapping his hands, "a most entertaining performance." He said coldly, "still I guess it's time I got back to work." He cracked his knuckles. Sheldon rose back up to his feet. Snarling Alastor changed at him. Also snarling Sheldon charged at the demon. The two collided with a crash, but Alastor hit harder. He pushed Sheldon back smashing him into the wall.

He smiled coldly, "you may be stronger than them," he said, "but your nothing compared to me." Sheldon snarled and pushed back. Alastor jumped backwards. The demon swung and knocked Sheldon back into the wall. He swung again, but Sheldon ducked under and charged forward into Alastors kidneys. Knocking the demon away.

Sheldon swung, and smashed his fist into Alastors face. He swung again, but this time Alastor blocked. Grabbing Sheldon by the shirt, Alastor threw him backwards into the wall again. Snarling the demon lunged forward. But Sheldon kicked him hard in mid-air with both legs. Alstor went flying into the opposite wall. Sheldon ran forward at him. But Alastor recovered faster than expecte and smashed Sheldon in the face, knocking him to the floor. Sheldon tried to get up, but Alastor kicked him back onto his back. Groaning Sheldon laid there.

Alastor chuckled as he drew his executioners axe, it was a long axe, with a black blade and a dark handle to match, on the end of the handle, was a point shaped like a skull. "Looks like you need taming." He chuckled raising the axe, "I'll only cut a little of the top." He chuckled. He threw the blade down, only for it to stop in mid-air. Sheldon had grabbed hold of the handle. Struggling he held it there, the blade poised over his chest. Alastor struggled pushing down. The two gritted their teeth, struggling and straining against each other. And then suddenly Sheldon spun, still on the ground, throwing both the Axe and Alastor into the wall. He dived to his feet.

Alastor snarled and charged at him waving the axe like a mad man. Sheldon dived backwards trying to avoid the blows of the awful weapon. Suddenly another demon grabbed him from behind. It was the one that Penny had incapacitated earlier, clearly it had recovered. Sheldon paused; he gulped as Alastor raised the Axe. The demon holding Sheldon in place smiled. Sheldon watched the blade, and closed his eyes as it hurled forwards.

Suddenly he shot forward into a forward roll. The demon holding him was pulled with him. Alastors axe collided into its back. The demon screamed in agony. "Get off my axe." Alastor shouted pulling it free and sending the unconscious demon flying. Sheldon dived to his feet and upper cutting Alastor, sending the demon through the air. Alastor smashed into the ground, looking up he saw Sheldon standing above him, holding his own axe. Sheldon dropped it on the ground and smashed his foot down, shattering the handle into several pieces.

Alastor snarled, drawing his three point blade, he jumped to his feet and angrily swung, slitting open Sheldon's chest. Sheldon stumbled backwards, his chest felt like it was burning, looking down his saw a horrible long cut stretching across it from one side to the other, as he watched, the cut quickly dried over turning a horrible black colour. "Knife of hell," Alastor laughed, "don't think your heal from that in hurry."

Groaning Sheldon rose up. Alastor charged forward and swung at him again. Sheldon jumped backwards and swung. Alastor caught his blow and stabbed the knife right through Sheldon's arm. Sheldon screamed out in pain. Alastor smiled, drawing his knife he went to stab again, but Sheldon's other fist collided knocking Alastor of balance. Snarling Sheldon jumped forward laying several blows on the demon, causing him to stagger back. But then Alastor dived forwards. Sprawling onto of Sheldon, he raised the knife and brought it down straight at Sheldon's torso.

Sheldon's arm moved like lighting. Struggling he caught the blade and tried to push it back. But with only one hand, he was unable to. The knife fell forwards, piercing deep into Sheldon's skin. Sheldon screamed again. Alastor raised the blade for a second time. When Sheldon sat up suddenly, head butting Alastor hard, the demon went flying backwards. Sheldon tried to stumble to his feet, but his wounds were burning.

* * *

"Come on Penny," Howard screamed frantically. "I'm trying my best Penny," replied, "come on, Come on," she said frantically trying to start the engine. But the truck didn't seem to be budging. The demon stood there watching them, Bernadette stood there between it and the truck, her cross pointed at it. She turned back to face it. Why was it taking so long to start an engine?

"Come on," Penny screamed, banging her fist on the dash board, there was a groan and the truck sputtered to life. "That's it get on Bernadette," Penny shouted. Bernadette turned again and for a second her hand fell. The demon charged forward. Frantically she spun back raising the cross up, the demon once again jumped backwards. Slowly she tried walking backwards, slowly and carefully. Then suddenly she tossed the cross.

The demon jumped back screaming. Turning she ran towards the truck. The demon charged after her. Reaching it, between them Howard and Amy pulled Bernadette into the open back of the truck. Snarling the demon lunged forward, but at that point Penny floored the gas and truck shot to side colliding with the demon, sending it flying. Penny adjusted the gears, "go," Howard shouted. "What about Sheldon?" Amy asked worried, "He said to go," Howard replied.

Penny nodded, suddenly Leonard's eyes opened wide. Through the open doorway, he could see Alastor standing above Sheldon, his foot on Sheldon's neck, ready to stab his knife straight into him. "Sheldon," Leonard cried jumping out of the truck and running towards them. "Leonard, No!" Penny screamed. "Go!" Leonard shouted behind them, "I'll catch up later." Penny paused unsure. Suddenly the other demon came charging towards them again. Bernadette and Howard screamed. And with no other option Penny floored the gas, the truck shot forward. Her eyes behind her "Don't die," she murmured, her eyes watering as she watching her love disappear from her view.

* * *

Sheldon lay there panting, Alastor stood above him knife pointed down at him, "I hoped to take you in peacefully," Alastor muttered, "but now it looks like I'm going to have to bring you in in pieces, no matter its more fun this way." The demon laughed coldly. Suddenly he let out a great scream; through his chest a pitchfork had been thrust. The demon screamed in agony, the metal was seemingly burning his flesh. Rocking backwards he swayed in pain, dropping his knife.

Sheldon watched in amazement as Leonard emerged behind him. "Sheldon," he shouted helping his friend to his feet. Sheldon groaned, "I told you to go," he managed, "then let's go," Leonard replied. He helped his injured friend along. Behind them, Alastor managed to grab the handle and heaving he pulled the fork from his back. Tossing the farm implement to the side he snarled and charged forward.

Hearing him, Leonard suddenly pushed Sheldon to the side. Angrily the demon grabbed Leonard and hoisting him up into the air, before suddenly hurling him backwards into the wall. Sheldon watched in horror. Leonard collided with the wall, causing a sickening crash, he collapsed onto the floor and just laid there motionless. Alastor smiled coldly, Sheldon's eyes narrowed. Letting out a scream he charged at the demon. Furiously he smashed his fist into Alastor's face. He knocked him back. Alastor tried to swing back, but Sheldon punched again. Snarling Alastor kicked back knocking Sheldon down. He dived at Sheldon, but Sheldon jumped upwards, grabbing hold of Alastor in mid-air, spinning round he threw the demon with all his might. Alastor went flying right through the wall.

"Leonard," Sheldon gasped, he ran over to his friend. Staring at him, Sheldon held his hand over his friend in horror. The force of the collision, had shattered several of Leonard's ribs and they in turn had pierced several of his internal organs, he literally had minutes left to live. Sheldon looked down, he had many cuts, but not a single one bled.

Suddenly a crackling noise caught his attention, turning Sheldon saw that his lit lamp had been knocked over during the fight, and it had landed on top of the hay. It had burst up into the flames, which was spreading throughout the barn at an incredible speed; the dry wood was going up like paper.

Frantically Sheldon's eyes searched for something sharp. Turning he spotted the pitchfork Leonard had used. Grabbing it, he ripped the end point of and pressing it against his hand, he winced as the point cut through. His red blood began to ooze out of the cut.

"Multus Deus placeo…" Sheldon began, when suddenly and arm grabbed him from behind, put him in a choke hold and pulled him backwards. "Oh know you don't," Alastor said coldly, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Sheldon's wounds still burning, he elbowed the demon in the chest breaking Alastor's grip. But before Sheldon could break free the snarling demon grabbed him and hoisted him into the air with his hand around Sheldon's neck. "You're not going to save him." Alastor said gesturing towards Leonard, "If you had accepted my offer he would have lived, but now…" suddenly Sheldon kicked Alastor in the chest. The demons stumbled slightly in surprise and pain. Taking advantage of this Sheldon plunged the Iron spike he was still holding into Alastor's shoulder.

The demon screamed, dropping Sheldon. Snarling Sheldon smashed his fist into Alastor's face, knocking the demon to the floor. Grabbing hold of the pitchfork, Sheldon snapped another point off it and turning dived on top the demon, he drove this spike into the demons shoulder. The demon screamed again. Snarling, Sheldon pushed down hard on both spikes, pushing them deep into the demon's flesh. He carried on till they were right through it into the ground, pinning the demon down. Alastor didn't stop screaming the whole time. The flames had by now spread to the roof and smoke was building up, but Sheldon didn't care.

Snarling still Sheldon smashed his fist into Alsators face. "Crux sacra sit mihi lux non" he shouted, "draco sit mihi dux" he hit Alastor again, "Vade reto Satana, Numquam suade mihi vana." He smashed his fist into Alastors face a third time. "Sunt mala quae libas, ipse vennea bibas." He managed to hit the demon one last time before; he faded into the earth, leaving just the iron spikes behind. Panting Sheldon heaved himself to his feet and lumbered towards Leonard.

Sheldon nearly hesitated as he placed his hand on Leonard's neck. No he wasn't too late; Leonard's heart was still beating. Groaning he began to speak again, his blood was still spilling out of his fresh wounds "Multus Deus Placeo mitto minister Raphael, ut sano hic innocens vir." he managed. Once again his blood started to glow. Heavily painting he let his hand fall on Leonard's chest. Leonard shook before sitting up suddenly, he found himself in the burning building. The next thing he saw was Sheldon lying next to him, near unconscious.

"Sheldon," Leonard screamed, pulling his friend to his feet, he helped him along; they had to get out of here before the roof collapsed on them. Together they made their way towards the door way; however several flaming timbers fell and blocked the entrance. Leonard pulled Sheldon backwards in shock, standing there in the middle of the barn, it was clear there was no other way out and the only hole in the wall was blocked by flames. And the roof was creaking loudly now.

Leonard looked around frantically, the smoke was building, and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Leonard choked; horrified only one thought went through his mind: they were going to die. Suddenly Sheldon stood upright, he wrapped his arms around Leonard and his wings stretched out. Flapping suddenly, the wind dispelled the smoke and for a moment Leonard saw Sheldon's eyes glowing bright. Then suddenly they shot into the air, crashing right through the roof.

* * *

Penny gulped as she continued to drive round the road. 'Turn back,' a voice in her head kept screaming. But Penny knew she couldn't, they had to get out of here, besides Leonard and Sheldon would be fine…wouldn't they? Amy looked up at the star line, she had left her boyfriend behind, her heart was beating heavily, she had…Amy paused, what was that?

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the sky line, a strange glowing shape was shooting across the night's sky towards them. The others looked up, "I don't know?" Bernadette answered unsure. Penny stopped the truck and looked behind them, "what is it?" she asked. "It's coming straight at us," Howard said, all four pairs of eyes continued to stare. Suddenly Amy's eyes opened wide and her mouth contorted into a smile, "its them!" she gasped "I know it is. It's got to be…"

And then suddenly, whatever it was plummeted out of the sky a colossal speed. It fell to earth, crashing into the ground several yards away from them. Amy tried to jump out, but Penny pulled her back. Grabbing the shotgun she slowly walked forwards towards the crash. Only for Leonard to suddenly emerge out of the night, he was groaning heavily. "Leonard" Penny screamed running towards him, he was bruised and bleeding and disoriented. Penny helped him back to the truck. "No don't worry about me." Leonard groaned, his eyes still facing different directions, "worry about him." He pointed towards the ground were they crashed.

Fearing the worst, Amy ran forward, she let out a scream upon seeing what was before. "No," she shouted falling to her knees crying. Penny ran over. Sheldon laid there on the ground, he was covered in long deep cuts, bruises and his own blood, and he was unconscious. His wings which were still folded out, were barely glowing now, he just lay there motionless. The other just stared in disbelief. Amy continued to cry.

* * *

Across the black rocky ground, past the boiling pits that belched flames and the screaming souls, the two demons dragged Alastor. On past the stakes, and boiling pools and up the hill towards the ledge. Growling they threw Alastor down in front of a throne of skulls. Alastor shuddered terrified; he didn't dare raise his head. "I'm sorry master," he meekly said, "I almost had him, but he proved stronger than I ever dreamed, if you give me another chance I promise you I can…" "Silence," the figure on the throne bellowed, the very ground shook with his voice. "You have failed, I sent you to convince or force one Nephilim to serve me and you failed. You are a failure to our species, and thanks to your failure, some of the other lords have found out about the existence of the Nephilim."

"Found out?" Alastor asked shocked, "how is that possible?" "It appears that I have spies in my order," the other demon replied coldly, "and as such I have had a thousand servants flayed to show what will happen if it happens again. But the point is now other lords are after the Nephilim, I will not allow them to get it, that Nephilim has the power to place me above Beelzebub himself, I will not lose that opportunity, do you understand me, I will not!"

Alastor bowed, "Lord Asmodeus, if you let me go, I promise I will not fail you again," he said, "No," Asmodeus replied. He rose to his feet and walked over to the kneeling demon. Calmly he placed his hand on Alastors shoulder, before suddenly grasping his neck. He hoisted Alastor into the air and held him there like a rag doll, "you are not needed," he said coldly, "I've decided to take care of this matter myself." And with that he spun round, tossing Alastor into the flaming pit. The demon screamed the whole way down. Asmodeus shrugged, "Never send a child to do a man's job." He said coldly, before gliding off with his guards.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm not sure if it really follows that last one, I don't know if I got everyone's characters right. Still I hope you enjoyed this instalment. And I promise to explain any questions it raises in the next chapter. However its unlikely I will be able to add new chapters so often in the foreseeable future, so don't panic if it takes me a while, I'll try and update as often as I can.**

**By the way, this is one other thing, I intend this story to go on for a while, however I don't want it to go onto to long and turn into a much less interesting and overly reparative story, as good stories sometimes do. So if it shows signs of turning out like that, could you please let me know. I know its a bit early (or rather I hope its a bit early) to ask this, but you never know when decay starts. Well thanks.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay here it is, the Fourth Addition to this story, hope you enjoy. But first to answer a question possessed to me, the most commonly used Latin exorcism in this story, is a genuine Exorcism created by the Benedictine monks during the middle ages. Were as Bernadette's exorcism in the previous story is supposed to be from the Rituale Romanum (I say supposed because my source might not be accurate.) And to the same reviewer, truthfully know Alastor wasn't based upon that demon (Although I wish he was as that would have probably been better) Alastor is a genuine demon from occult lore, I included him because I wanted an reasonably obscure demon so I could have more leeway on how to right him. Any way on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter Four: Demons Rising

A soft wind blew over the dry earth. Leonard mopped his brow; it was so hot, even for a desert this had to be hot. He sat on the porch keeping watch; the others should be back soon. He shrugged, still it could have been worse they were defiantly lucky to have found this small town. And it was also lucky that it had an almost disused motel on its edge. Thankfully no one had asked too many questions when they turned up out of nowhere, dressed completely inappropriately for the area, they were just happy to get some business. And that night they had managed to successfully smuggle Sheldon into Amy's room.

He paused, before turning and walking back into Amy's room. Amy was still sitting by Sheldon's side; he lay there sprawled on the second bed. He had been unconscious for almost two days now. His wings were still somewhat outspread as they had been difficult to fold back in. Amy hadn't left his side since the fall. Leonard shuddered as he thought about it: the strange memories, the odd sensations and unusual feelings he had felt as they had smashed through the ceiling and shot through the air. He wasn't sure when exactly during the flight Sheldon had fallen unconscious, it was all a blur really, but he was sure that it was before they crashed. And Looking at him sprawled out there was nothing short of saddening.

His wings weren't glowing anymore and there white colour now seemed closer to grey. His wounds were still stretched over his upper body, none of them had bled, instead they looked almost liked they had been burned closed, black scabs stretched covering each cut. Sheldon was also covered in bruises; his face was particularly badly bruised.

Amy was still holding his hand; she was crying softly and hadn't noticed Leonard come back in. Leonard calmly walked forward towards them both. Hearing his footsteps Amy looked up. "Oh, Leonard," she said brushing the tears from her eyes, "is there any sign of them?" Leonard shook his head, "no there not back yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer. What about him? Any change?" Amy sadly shook her head, "he's still exactly the same, heart rate weak but consistent, breathing normal, none of his wounds show any change. Why haven't they changed?" She suddenly asked, her voice breaking, "all his previous wounds he healed in minutes, why not these ones?"

"I don't know?" Leonard honestly replied, "Maybe he needs to be conscious for it to occur?" he suggested, "Or maybe it's just the scale of the damage?" Amy shook her head, "whatever it is," she said sadly, "it's seriously affected him, Leonard what are we going to do?" She asked turning to face him. "Well were just stay here till he wakes up and then I guess we carry on. Fortunately we have some breathing space; he did manage to send practically all those demons back to hell before he collapsed so we should be safe for at least a little while."

Amy nodded, "I guess so," she said turning back to Sheldon; it was so terrible to look at him like this. Secretly ever since he made her his first contact, Amy had always been terrified that one day she would get a call and would see Sheldon lying somewhere badly injured. Damaged and broken, lying unconscious, she had feared that someday something would go horribly wrong and he would be hurt badly. And now it had come true. Amy felt her eyes watering. "You better go and keep a look out for the others," Amy managed as her voice broke. Understanding, Leonard left the Amy alone with her boyfriend.

He shook his head sadly, poor Amy. When he first saw Sheldon's body lying there in the desert it had shaken him up pretty badly to. Still between him, Penny and Howard they had managed to get Sheldon up and into the back of the truck. He had to say for a thin guy, Sheldon was quiet heavy. His wings alone weighted quite a lot. Seeing him lying there in the desert had broken Amy. She spent the entire journey in the back holding his hand and stroking his forehead.

But what really struck Leonard though was that despite it all Sheldon was smiling? His chest had been lacerated; his right arm had a hole through it. He had a knife wound in his stomach large enough to put his in. And that was just his cuts, and yet he was smiling. Why was he smiling? He had fallen unconscious smiling? Why?

Leonard couldn't understand it. Looking up he saw a welcome sight, that truck that Sheldon and Penny had gotten hold of was parking up ahead. Penny and the others climbed out, there trip had clearly been a success as she was no longer wearing that beautiful tight dress. "So anything?" she asked walking up to them. Leonard shook his head, "no," he replied "he's still unconscious and it's hitting Amy pretty hard."

"This is not good," Bernadette said shaking her head, "Two days and he hasn't yet stirred once." "Well were just wait her till he does," Penny replied, "But how long can we wait for?" She asked, "We've got some breathing space, but the demons are still after him and if he isn't awake when they find him, there just take him, we can't stop them." There was a pause, "Well I'm sure he will wake up before then." Penny said unsurely. Bernadette however grabbed hold of her new, larger cross that she had hung around her neck; she kept hold of it as she walked off to see Amy.

Penny went back to take some of the bags from the back. Howard just stood there unsure. "What do we do if they do turn up before he wakes up?" he asked, "run," Leonard replied, "we'll grab him and just keep on running." Howard paused unsurely, Leonards eyes narrowed, "don't you dare say it," he said coldly. Howard was taken back, "say what?" he asked, "you were considering the idea of giving him to the demons," Leonard said, "What?" Howard said shocked, "I would never, look we might not exactly get along most of the time, but I would never sell him out to the forces of hell." However the look in his eyes made Leonard wonder. Annoyed Howard stormed off, leaving Leonard to help Penny.

* * *

Leonard looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning, although the concept behind it was quite simple, it still amazed Leonard just how much the temperature fluctuated between the day and the night. Penny lay next to him soundly sleeping; Leonard shook his head he couldn't sleep. It had been four days now since Sheldon had collapsed and he still was unconscious. He had saved his life, if it wasn't for Sheldon he would have died in that burning barn. And now his friend was dying in the next room and there was nothing Leonard could do about it. He shuddered; his friendship had started with Sheldon saving his life all those years ago following that half-baked scream involving the misuse of the experimental rocket fuel, would it end here following him saving his life once again? No, surely he couldn't die; the demons didn't want him dead they wanted him to work for them, so why would Alastor inflict wounds that would kill him? It made no sense. But then if he wasn't dying, why hadn't he changed in any way? So many questions and he had no answers.

* * *

Amy sat on the edge of her chair watching Sheldon; the way he laid there brought tears to her eyes. Gently she rubbed her free hand over his chest. Crossing his abdomen and then up again, she smiled slightly at the feel of his torso, only for it to fade when she crossed over one of his many wounds. Amy timidly pulled her hand back, before moving it along and gently caressing his wing. Looking down at him lying there, she started to wonder what she was doing. Her boyfriend was seriously injured and she was arguably molesting him. Amy shuddered slightly at this thought; calmly she removed her hand once again.

Looking down at him, once again Amy stared at his smile, Sheldon rarely smiled so normally it would make her happy, but in his present state it just made him look worse. How could anybody who had suffered all those wounds still smile? Amy had no idea, looking down at Sheldon's now grey wings Amy once again felt tears near, they still felt so soft. When would he wake up? Would he wake up? And if he did wake up…What then? Amy paused and got to her feet, her legs hurt as she had been practically sitting down for days.

Walking over to the window she gazed out at the dry ground around them, it hurt her eyes slightly to watch it. But she continued to stare. Sheldon's words had echoed through her head at least somewhere since he had said them 'It is why I'm asexual; as Angels are immortal they have no need for reproduction, so they have no sexual drive…Asexual…no sexual drive.' If he genuinely was asexual then what hope did their relationship have? All this time Amy had assumed he was simply too dedicated to his work to have time for such feelings and repressing them for so long had led to them being almost dormant. But if he was genetically asexual then… Once again Amy started to cry.

* * *

Penny looked down at her watch; it was quarter past four she sat there on the porch with Leonard waiting. Sure enough Howard and Bernadette soon emerged; each took a place at the table. It was a bit cooler today than it had been for a while, but was still baking regardless. "Now we're all here," Penny began, "I think its best we go straight to the point, it's been four days now since we last encountered the demons, and Sheldon hasn't stirred once. In fact according to Amy, aside from his wings turning grey and his heart rate being weak he hasn't changed once."

Penny paused, "and as time is marching on, are period of breathing space is getting smaller and smaller, as such I think it's about time we look into the very real possibility that the demons might find us before he wakes up, and if he does the question is what do we do?" There was a silence, "Oh come on," Penny said, "you guys have watched all these sorts of films what do they use?" "Actually we prefer to stick to Sci-fi and Fantasy, neither of which really have demons." Howard replied. "You're the only one of us who watches horror films," Bernadette said to Penny, "what do they use?"

Penny shrugged, "not many horror films I've seen feature demons," she replied, "and the only one I can remember that has it being beaten with an exorcism." "Which none of us except him know." Howard said pessimistically, Bernadette shot him a look, "And of course my beautiful wife who I owe my life, because she managed to remember part of one." He quickly added. "Well that helped, but part of an exorcism doesn't do much more than slow them down." Leonard said, "It won't stop them." Bernadette nodded, "And I can't remember the rest," she replied, "truthfully I'm surprised I remembered that much, I only know it because I tried to memorize it when I was child because I was terrified demons would come after me." She shook her head sadly, "Why did I stop?"

"Okay," Penny said, "focus, we need something," "well my cross stopped that demon back there," Bernadette suggested, "so we all wear crosses?" Leonard asked, Howard coughed unsurely, "I would rather not, if you don't mind," he said, "well yes crosses seem to hold them at bay, but they won't stop them." Penny carried on. "How about Holy water?" Bernadette suggested, "That seemed quite effective back at the apartment, plus Saint Tessa of Avila said it puts devils to flight like nothing else." The others looked at her in confusion, "what? She did." Bernadette added. The others paused unsure whether or not to peruse this, before deciding not to. "Okay, Holy water sounds good, but where do we get it?" Penny asked. "We need a priest to bless the water," Bernadette said, "so a church," "and were supposed to tell him we need it to battle demons?" Howard asked. "Let's keep this one for later in case the situation presents its self, any other ideas?" Penny asked, "What about that powder Sheldon gave you?" Leonard asked, "That seemed to be quite affective." Penny shrugged, "sure if you have any idea what it was," the others shook their heads.

"So what do we do now?" Howard asked, "I guess we will have to research what stops demons," Leonard replied. "How?" Bernadette asked, "My phone died two days ago," "I lost mine when that demon grabbed me," Howard said, "My batteries also dead," Leonard said. All eyes turned to Penny, "That demon left mine in my apartment," she admitted, she shuddered slightly for a moment. "Well if the internets out, I guess were just have to read up on it," Leonard said. "And where are we going to find a place with books describing demons?" Howard asked.

Leonard shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "but it seems to be the best option we have." "Okay" Penny acknowledged "Let's go into town and see if they have anything anywhere, Leonard you stay her and make sure Amy's okay." Leonard was a bit disappointed at being the one left behind again and again, but now wasn't the time to worry about such things. So he just watched as the others drove off.

* * *

Amy sat there, gently she stroked Sheldon's brow, four days now. "Please wake up," she said sadly, "we need you, we all need you, please wake up." Amy shook her head, "I know you can hear me," she said, "it was you who told me about how recent studies that show evidence that people in your state can still receive auditory stimulation from the outside world. So as you're listening could you at least try to get better, for me, please?" "How very sweet," another voice spoke. Amy sat up turning to the wall she saw another figure standing there.

"Who are you?" She asked startled, the figured laughed coldly, "You don't remember me?" he said, "Perhaps this will refresh your memory." And with that the figure suddenly vanished into thin air, Amy stared in horror. "Remember me yet?" the voice asked from right next to her. Amy jumped to her feet and baked away in the fear. The demon chuckled, "I think you do," he said coldly. Turning he looked down at Sheldon, "and here he is," the demon smiled, "sleeping like a baby, don't you worry were find a way to wake him up."

"No," Amy screamed she rushed forward; the demon spun and grabbed her by the neck. Still smiling it hoisted Amy into the air with one hand. The two were now eye level and Amy shuddered when she saw his eyes, blank, cold, cruel filled with nothing but a sadistic gleam. The brown eyes chilled her to the bone. Still smiling the demon casually tossed her backwards, Amy went flying into a wall. The demon smiled, before turning back to Sheldon.

Amy lay there against the wall, her body ached and she had lost her glasses, as such her vision was fuzzy. "What's the mat…" Leonard began rushing through the door, his eyes opened wide; it shot from Amy lying on the floor to the figure standing over Sheldon. "No," he shouted. The demon turned to face Leonard, "oh another one, I know the boss promised a great reward for the first demon to find the Nephilim, but I had no idea he would be this generous."

Frantically Leonards eyes darted around the room, he needed something. The demon chuckled and slowly walked towards him. Frantically Leonard dived past him; the demon didn't even bother to stop him. Grabbing Amy's chair he swung it at the demon. The creature just grabbed it and pulled it out of Leonard's hand. Still smiling the demons fist shot forwards into Leonard's chest, he went flying backwards into the wall.

Amy had been scrabbling on the floor, finding her glasses she put them on only to find herself staring at shoes. Slowly she looked up and saw the demon glaring down at her. Timidly she tried to crawl backwards, but the demon grabbed her and hoisting her to her feet, pushed her against the wall. He smiled coldly, "as I found Cooper, I'm sure the boss won't mind if I take a little break to kick back and have some fun."

Reaching over he grabbed a glass bottle from the top of the dresser and then smashed it. Picking up a long piece of the broken glass, he carefully brought it so just the point was pointed at Amy's cheek. Amy could do nothing but watch in terror; she was strong enough to push off a normal man, let alone an inhumanly strong demonic monster. Slowly the demon dragged the point against Amy's cheek, slowly lightly cutting it open. Amy trembled in pain, her eyes watered. She felt the blood slowly running down her cheek.

The demon looked down upon her, all the time still smiling. Amy shuddered, as it slowly pulled the glass backwards, "now let's see what else you have to cut?" the thing laughed. Suddenly felt a sharp gabbing pain her arm, looking down she saw the glass stabbed deep into her skin, as the blood began to run, she screamed. The demon shook his head cheerfully, "now that's more like it," he laughed as he snapped the glass in to, leaving the majority piercing Amy's arm. Stepping back, he raised the remaining piece high. Looking up Amy's eyes fixed upon the jagged piece of glass point at her, "Now let's hear you really scream." The demon laughed. Amy just stared in horror.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed the creature from behind and hurled it backwards against the wall. Looking up, Amy saw Sheldon standing there in front of h her. Now wide awake, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring. The demon groaned as it got to its feet. Sheldon gave Amy a single look, his eyes focusing on her bleeding cheek, before turning to face the demon. Almost snarling he dived at the creature, smashing it into the wall so hard that it shattered the plaster. Holding it down, he violently smashed its head in, continually punching and punching. Collapsing to his knees Sheldon let out a great moan. Still panting he spat the Exorcism at the demon causing the creature to fade into nothing.

* * *

Startled Amy slowly walked forward, Leonard, who had managed to recover from his assault, stood next to her. Both of them watched in silence, Sheldon continued to kneel there; he was panting and sweating like he had just run a marathon. "Sheldon?" Amy asked unsure. With difficulty he raised his head. Slowly Sheldon got his feet; his wings were lying limp by his sides. Standing there he looked at them and for a movement he smiled.

Suddenly he lurched forward, gasping he fell to his knees. "Sheldon!" Leonard shouted, rushing forward to his friend's side. He tried to pull Sheldon up, only for Sheldon to push him backwards. Struggling he stumbled backwards himself, colliding into the wall. Panting heavily, he clasped his hands into the sides, crushing through the plaster. Using it as a hand hold he pulled himself up, only to once again lurch forward, pulling a large chunk of the plaster with him.

Gasping for air, his eyes wide he continued to stumble, before suddenly running forward through the open door. "Sheldon, stop." Amy shouted she and Leonard ran after him. Sheldon rushed down the porch, swaying to side in an unnatural fashion, he collapsed on to his knees on the hot ground. Gasping for air he kneeled there, his head bowed. Amy and Leonard rushed to his sides, "Sheldon? Sheldon speak to me." Leonard said frantically staring at his injured friend. "Help me." Sheldon gasped in a dry voice.

"Okay, how?" Leonard asked, Sheldon didn't reply, his head started rocking forwards and backwards, "Sheldon, Sheldon! How do we help you?" Leonard asked, "Water!" Sheldon replied. Turning Amy ran back in, she grabbed a glass she had filled earlier. Running back she handed it to Sheldon. His hand was shaking violently as he rose the glass; half the contents fell out before it got to his lips. He doused the remainder of the water, before tossing the glass to the side and collapsing back to his knees.

"Sheldon what do we have to do?" Leonard said, his voice quivering, "How can we help you?" Sheldon suddenly let out a serious of violent coughs, before falling forward. He steadied himself with his arm mere inches from the ground, gasping he coughed again, his blood splattering onto the ground. Amy rushed to his side, but Sheldon pushed her back. Dipping his finger in the blood, still straining he began to write on the dirt. Struggling and moaning, his veins popping, he continued this task. Leonard and Amy just watched in shock. Groaning he managed the last word before he fell forwards. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Witten in his own blood before them was three simple words "Let Them Bleed."

* * *

"Let them bleed?" Howard asked, "What on earth does that mean?" Leonard shrugged, "I have no idea," he said, "but that was his message." "It sure was lucky no one saw him before we got back," Penny said. Leonard shrugged. Between him and Amy they had barely got Sheldon anywhere, they were just lucky that they were practically the only people at this motel.

"Well he's sleeping again now," Leonard said, gesturing to Amy's room. "Any way, what does it mean?" Penny asked. "What do we have to let bleed?" There was a pause, "what about his wounds?" Leonard asked. The others looked at him, "think about it, none of his wounds that were caused by those demons knives bled." "So he wants us to make them bleed?" Howard asked, "That doesn't sound right." "Well what else could it mean?"

No one replied, "You could be right," Bernadette said, "I mean they look wrong, there all black and charged and almost rotten looking." "So if we're going to cause him to bleed who his going to do it?" Howard asked, there was silence then all eyes fixed upon Penny. Penny paused, before sighing, "I'll do it." She said sadly.

* * *

Penny stood over Sheldon, he was lying there unconscious, since his reawakening and subsequent collapse he was no longer smiling, and instead his face was now contorted in a manner that both unnerving and painful. Penny had to look away. Amy carefully placed the bowl of cold water next to her. She held her bandaged arm; luckily the grass hadn't split any arteries or anything important. Penny had pulled the glass out and sealed the wound for her, shortly after getting back. Carefully Penny picked up Sheldon's knife; she held it in her hand before turning it to point at Sheldon.

Penny paused and turned to Amy, "you should leave," Penny said calmly. Amy paused, "I'll be fine," she replied, "it's about to get pretty messy," Penny said calmly, "I dissect and study brains for a living," Amy said, "and now I'm about to make your boyfriend bleed, please leave." Penny added. Reluctantly for the first time in days, Amy left Sheldon's side. Carefully Penny bent over Sheldon. Very carefully she brought the knife down above his cut; very gingerly Penny lowered the knife over the wound. She hesitated, was this right? He was already pretty bad and if there was one thing she knew about cuts, was never to break a sealed one. And did he really want them to make this bleed? She paused trying desperately trying to find some alternative meaning. Upon accepting defeat, she tried to perform the act. Only to stop before the knife touched flesh. She tried again, but once again she found herself stopping before the last minute.

Penny paused and took a breath, closing her eyes she concentrated, it was for his own good, it was for his own good. Struggling she pulled the knife down, the wound split open and black puss oozed out. Penny stared in shock at the black puss. That had been inside his wound all this time? Penny almost gagged. Carefully she continued to cut along the wound, as she did more black sludge seeped out.

Penny stared in horror. She retched slightly, carefully she reached for the cloth and dipping it into the water, before gently rubbing it over, she continued to wash until eventually Sheldon's red blood began leak out, carefully making sure not to get any of puss on her hands. In minutes she needed more water. Upon replacing the water and the cloth, she went back to her task, this time focusing on his biggest cut, the one that went straight across his chest. It took several bowls and clothes, but eventually she managed to clean all the black puss out of it. Penny shuddered as she looked at the next one. A large deep wound, deep enough to put her fingers in the wound.

Carefully Penny cut the wound open, only to gag as the black puss spluttered out. Unsurely Penny grabbed a pen, a slowly dipped it into the wound, before carefully it out, the sickly black puss stuck to it like tar, as she pulled she watched it stretching out of the wound. Penny retched and was forced to run out to throw up. Returning she went back to cleaning.

* * *

Looking down Penny stared at her handy work, the black sludge was gone, but now red blood was seeping out of Sheldon's wounds. Unsurely Penny turned back to bowl of now black water. She couldn't leave him bleeding like that; he still got ill he would get infected. Turning she looked around; she needed something to sterilise his cuts. As she did, she didn't notice Sheldon's wings changing from grey back to white. Penny turned back to Sheldon, still holding his knife in her hand. She paused unsure what to do.

Then Penny suddenly noticed something, the blood was gone. A moment ago his chest was covered in his own blood, now it was just his bare chest. His cuts still remained, but they were no longer bleeding. Penny stared in disbelief; carefully she leaned forward to get a better view. Suddenly Sheldon's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

Penny tried to pull free, but Sheldon's grip was like a vice. And as she struggled, it just got tighter. Frantically Penny tried to scream, but the pain was too much for her to make a sound. The pressure was too high; she was forced to drop the knife. His grip continued to tighten. Penny fell to her knees in agony. As she did she heard several snapping noises, the pain was excruciating. Frantically she started hitting Sheldon's chests, he had to stop, he would crush her arm… he was crushing her arm. Blood started to trickle down her arm. Finally through it all Penny screamed in agony.

The others came rushing in; Sheldon sat up suddenly, seeing her he quickly pulled away, Penny collapsed to the ground holding her arm. For a second there was silence. Leonard rushed to Penny's side, she was crying, her arm felt like nothing she had felt before. Sheldon tried to get to his feet, only for him to stagger forward.

The others just watched to shocked to speak. Using the wall Sheldon steadied himself, his bruises were fading, but his cuts were still open. Gasping for breath he looked up, Penny was still lying there sobbing in pain. With difficultly he made his way over to her and collapsed next to her, reaching for he grabbed his own knife. His hand shaking he slit his hand, "Multus Deus placeo mitto minister Raphael ut sano hic depravate aeger virgo!" he managed, quickly he blew into his hand, before pressing it against Penny's wrist. Penny's arm shock violently like it was electrified. Penny screamed, finally steading her arm she held it, only to find it was fine, even the blood was gone. At that point Sheldon collapsed.

Between them all, they managed to lift him back onto the bed. His wings were still white, but they weren't glowing, his bruises were almost gone however. Lying there he looked almost peaceful. Penny shook her arm it felt fine. The pain was completely gone; it was like waking up from a dream, it was all gone.

Quietly everyone but Amy left. Once outside however they all turned to Penny. "What happened?" Leonard almost shouted, "I don't know," Penny replied, "I opened his wounds and cleaned all the black puss out of them. I had finished and I was looking for something to sterilise his wounds with, when I noticed his blood had vanished, I leaned forward and suddenly he grabbed me. Next thing I know he's crushing my wrist like polystyrene" "He must have grabbed you out in shock or mistaken you for some sort of threat." Bernadette said, "Well why he did it isn't important, what is he fixed the damage," Penny said.

"So what now, we just let him sleep?" Howard asked, "Yes," Penny replied, "you wouldn't believe just how much black sludge he had in those wounds, it's no one he's been unconscious, the stuff looked toxic." The others winced slightly. "Well there isn't much we can do tonight," Leonard said, "let's get some sleep, hopefully by tomorrow Sheldon will be awake." The others nodded and walked off, however then Leonard remembered something.

"Wait how did your search go?" he asked, Penny turned back to him "Search?" she asked. "You know, you went out today to try and find ways to stop demons how did it go?" Penny sighed, "Terrible," she replied, "none of the book shops had anything even remotely useful, the library didn't have an occult section and nowhere else seemed to have anything. The number of funny looks we got from asking about demons was aggravating." Leonard shook his head, "well when Sheldon wakes up I'm sure he'll be able to tell us all we need to know." Penny shrugged, "still I doubt my chances of learning Latin are that high." She replied. Leonard chuckled.

* * *

The two were just getting into bed, when there was a knock at their door. Groaning slightly Penny got to her feet and opened the door. Behind it stood Amy, "yes Amy?" Penny asked sleepily, "can we talk?" Amy asked, her voice sounded shaky. "Sure," Penny replied, casually the two walked out onto the porch. Sitting down Penny waited for Amy to speak, but instead she remained silent.

Penny smirked, "so what do you want to talk about?" she asked, pretending she didn't already know. Amy sighed, "It's just well now that Sheldon's going to wake up its just…" Penny shook her head, "you're worried about the reveal of his nature and how it will affect the two of you?" Amy nodded. "I mean I still like him, I like him a lot," Amy said, "but…but…" Penny nodded, "you're worried you're going to be too different for each other?" Penny asked.

Amy sighed, "Sort of," "well," Penny said, "I think you knew from the start that Sheldon wasn't going to be a standard man." "Yes," Amy said sadly, "And I didn't want that, I didn't want an normal guy, all the normal guys I've ever met have hated or ran away from me, I liked him because I had finally found somebody who I could talk to without them running for the hills, who agreed with me on my views and points, who…"

"Okay, let's just stop there," Penny said, "why you liked him initially isn't that important, what is, is are you sure you still like him?" Amy paused "yes I like him," she said, "I mean he's great, he's so intelligent and he's strong willed." Amy paused and smiled slightly "He's tall, he's handsome, I love his broad shoulders, his thin hips, his silky smooth voice, the fact he gets and understands me in a way that no one else does. Plus to be honest you have to admit he looks sexy with wings." Amy smiled happily. Penny shook her head, "well you clearly do, so that's not a problem and he evidently likes you, so you're both starting on a good pitch."

Amy nodded, "I suppose," she said, "but what about all the other things? All the differences?" Penny tried to speak, but Amy hadn't finished, "So many things I liked about him because I though he was unique, are simply what is natural for him to have. So many things we shared, he has a reason for and I don't. Where does that place me? Am I the normal for a different race of being?"

"And all this mysticism? All of it? Until recently, I never considered any of it any more than a remote possibility at best and a waste of imagination at worst. Now I find out that not only is it all real, but the person who's encouraged me to reject any lingering beliefs in such things I still had, is actually part of it?" Amy shook her head.

"Um Amy," Penny said, but Amy still hadn't finished. "I'm a scientist? How am I supposed to except all that I've seen? How do I explain it? How does it fit into my world? And Sheldon's such a big part of my world, how does he fit in?" Amy shook her head again, "and that isn't even the worst? I mean does are relationship even have a point? Can I carry on having a relationship with someone who isn't even biologically like me?" "Amy?" Penny said worriedly.

Amy hung her head sadly, "Still I suppose that's how it is for loser Farah Fowler, the only guy who actually liked me, the only guy who I actually could have a chance with turns out to not even be human." "Amy!" Penny said more urgently. "I'm so much a freak I could only fit in with an unnatural race of monsters that shouldn't even exist." Amy said sadly. "Amy!" Penny shouted. Amy paused; Penny was no longer looking at her she was staring behind her.

Slowly Amy turned her neck; standing in the door way of her room was Sheldon. He stared at the two of them, he hung his head. As Amy watched a single tear fell down Sheldon's face. Amy felt like she had been punched in gut, she tried to think of something to say. However before she could Sheldon simply turned and walked off. Amy sat there watching as Sheldon headed off, quickly vanishing into the distance.

Amy turned to Penny, "Go after him." Penny urged. Frantically Amy turned and ran after Sheldon. Penny shook her head sadly, before turning to return to bed.

* * *

Amy wasn't able to run very far, she was in no shape for that. Nether the less she didn't stop, she had to find him. But where was he? Looking around Amy couldn't see any sign of Sheldon, she gulped as her own words echoed through her head 'isn't even biologically like me… not even human… unnatural…shouldn't even exist…" Frantically she started running again, where was Sheldon?

Eventually she found him, a little way out of town, sitting on a park bench on a small hill. Slowly Amy approached; Sheldon was just sitting there not facing her. Carefully Amy walked up towards him, then she hesitated, what did she say? Would he be angry? Would he be miserable? What did she do? Amy tried to compose her thoughts when Sheldon spoke, "are you just going to stand there or do you want to join me?"

Startled Amy was taken aback, surprised that he knew she was there. Unsure Amy edged closer and sat down on the bench next to Sheldon. She hesitated slightly, before slowly turning to face him. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring ahead of them. Amy couldn't tell in the dim light, but she felt sure his eyes were distant. Amy paused unsure, but then she took the plunge. "Sheldon, about what I said, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry I…"

Sheldon shook his head solemnly, "no your right," he said sadly, "I'm not human; I wish I was, I have wished for it my entire life, but the sad fact is I'm not." Shaking his head he got his feet and walked forward. The dim light of his wings fluttered around. Looking over the horizon he shook his head again, "If I was human I wouldn't have these," he said suddenly aggravated and with that he smashed his fist into his left wing. Sheldon let out a slight scream and buckled slightly. Amy rushed to his side, but Sheldon straightened himself.

As he did the two found themselves staring straight at each other. Sheldon tried to speak, and seeing his eyes Amy was shocked by just how sad they were. "Is there no answer?" She asked, "No way out, no solution?" Sheldon sighed and shook his head, "No," he said sadly, "No way, I was born a Nephilim and I'll be one till I die, and that is all there is to it. There is one cha... But no, nothing!" He shook his head, "and even if there was, I don't know if I could do it, I've spent my whole life like this, if I was to change it all so suddenly would I be able to cope with the changes?"

Amy nodded sadly, she paused unsure, what did she say next, her boyfriend was clearly very sad, purely because of her selfishness and insensitivity, and to make him feel better, she had asked him if it was possible to cure him of his race of being? What was she thinking? What was wrong with her? Unsure what do next, Amy just gulped and did the only thing she could think of. Leaning forward she hugged Sheldon.

Sheldon was surprised not expecting this; however he didn't try and push her off. Amy held her arms around him for a few minutes, before quickly letting go. "It's okay," she said calmly, "everything is going to be okay." "Is it?" Sheldon replied, "How can you possibly now it will be?" Amy paused, "because," she said, "This is you you're talking about; you're Sheldon Cooper, if anyone can make sure it is it's you." Sheldon sighed and shook his head; "I wish that…" he stopped suddenly. His eyes opened wide in horror. "No." he murmured.

Amy spun round, but she could see nothing. Sheldon was staring into the distance, "no, not that, please." Sheldon murmured. "What is it?" Amy asked, Sheldon didn't reply he just ran off. Amy tried to keep up, but Sheldon's legs were long, he ran a lot faster than she did and he didn't tire as quickly. Amy emerged into the town; they were standing on the edge of the town, standing in the middle of the alley Amy stopped to pant for breath. Only for a pair of arms to reach out and grab her from behind.

* * *

A hand wrapped around Amy's mouth stopping her screaming, Amy tried to struggle, but the hands were strong, they pulled her into the shadows. Amy frantically tried to break free. "Stop it, it's me," Sheldon hissed. Amy stopped struggling and Sheldon let go, "Sorry," he whispered, "but you've got to be quiet, it's dangerous here." Amy was confused, but Sheldon pointed to the edge of the alley. A series of Shadows danced along the walls. Almost silently, Sheldon crept to the edge of the wall, Amy followed behind. The two stuck there heads round the end.

In the alley were about thirteen or so men and women, they stood in an almost ring around a strange ominous shape drawn onto the floor. It was two arrow heads inter crossing with circles at the end of each lines and a long straight line going through the point where the arrow head's crossed, also with the circles at the each end of the line. In the centre of each circle was a lit candle. The two pulled back and stood round the wall, "What's going on?" Amy asked. Sheldon paused unsurely, "have a look," he whispered, reaching forward he took of Amy's glasses "with my eyes." He placed his hand onto of Amy's head, "Deus communico prospectus." He muttered.

And for a moment Amy was blind she could only see darkness. And then it was like her eyes suddenly opened. Her vision was fuzzy; she repeatedly blinked, hoping to clear it. And as she did she was shocked by what she saw, the whole world, it was so different. Even now in the dim light it looked so bright, looking forward she could see the bricks on the wall on the other side of the street as if they were right in front of her, she could count the number of chips in them and she somehow knew exactly how far away it was. And the colour, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, everything had so many different shades, so many different sights. It was better than Hd.

"Have a look," Sheldon said, staring Amy found she could just see the air particles shaking as he spoke, it was incredible, it was as if her vision was constantly shifting range, focus, sight and so many other things all at once. Her head was starting to hurt, but Amy didn't care, it was incredible, everything was incredible. And then she looked round the corner, what she saw almost made her scream.

The figures still stood around the symbol, but they were no longer men. They all were hunched slightly, with hairy bodies, and goat like heads, complete with curved horns sticking out of the top. For teeth they had fangs and they had glowing red eyes. Their bodies were wild and wind struck. Their hands were grizzled and almost hoof like in texture, complete with long curved nails. Amy pulled back. Sheldon took his hand off her head and everything went black. When her vision cleared again, Amy found her glasses back on her face, Sheldon standing next to her. "Demons!" she whispered. Sheldon nodded.

Turning back the two stared. Another demon walked forward towards the one standing over the symbol. He handed him a baby goat. The animal bleated softly, pressing its nail against the kid's stomach split the demon split it open, letting its blood spill out onto the Sigil. Calmly he spilled a bowl of herbs upon the sigil and then the demon spoke".מאסטר הו, בשמו" של שטן מגיהינום עלייה"

There was silence; the demon walked backwards joining the others in the oval. All eyes stared upon the Sigil and watched. And then the wind suddenly blew the candles out. "Oh No," Sheldon murmured to himself. There was suddenly a great rumbling and the earth began to shake around, them. Amy fell backwards, but Sheldon grabbed her and pulled her in close, holding her against him, the demons didn't seem to notice. The symbol began to glow and then it caught fire, the flames shot upwards, before suddenly retreating back down. The ground stopped shaking. As the smoke began to clear a figure emerged out of the smoke.

It was a man, a tall, handsome man, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was strong and muscular; a yet looking at him it was clear he was but a shadow of his former beauty. He was dressed in long black robes. He wore several rings on his fingers, each one was silver. Out of the top of his head, were two long straight pure black horns. As he stepped forward the horns began to retract into his head before they completely disappeared, his robes shifted into a suit. Around him all the demons kneeled. Looking around he smiled. Suddenly he looked up straight at Sheldon.

Sheldon grabbed Amy and pulled her back. Holding her close, he muttered something under his breath, there was a sudden fluttering noise and the two of them vanished.

* * *

Leonard smiled; he was having such a lovely dream, Penny lay beside him, also asleep. There room was silent and there was a fluttering noise. "GET UP!" Sheldon shouted, both Penny and Leonard sat up in bed. "Wha…what?" Leonard groaned, "Get dressed, we have to go." Sheldon shouted. He turned to Amy, "Amy go get Howard and Bernadette up, then grab your own stuff, I want everyone really in five minutes, go." Amy nodded and ran off.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" Penny asked, "We've got trouble," Sheldon replied, "hurry get dressed." Still unsure the two of them climbed out of bed, "Sheldon what is it? What trouble?" "What do you think?" Sheldon snapped, "Demons?" Leonard replied. Sheldon nodded. Frantically the two of them ran forward, putting on their clothing and grabbing there things. Howard and Bernadette, followed by Amy ran in.

"Sheldon what's going on?" Bernadette asked, "Amy said you watched a demon being summoned?" "We did," Amy replied, "I saw them, they were horrible, inhuman monsters, like nothing I've ever seen before in my whole life. They summoned this other one; he seemed to be there leader." "Is," Sheldon said calmly, "He is there leader."

The others turned to face him, "Sheldon what are we dealing with?" Penny asked, "Another Alastor?" Sheldon shook his head, "no, not another Alastor. Alastor was just a third rate homicidal demon of vengeance, what we saw was something much much worse." The others paused in aspiration, "What you saw Amy," Sheldon said calmly, "is a sight few have seen and lived, that was no ordinary demon that was the demonic Lord Azazel."

"I've heard that name before," Howard said, Sheldon nodded, but the others stared at him, "Az…who?" Penny asked. "Azazel," Sheldon replied, "The scapegoat? Demon of the wild? Lord of temptation? Teacher of heaven's dark secrets? Corrupter of man? Leader of the Se'irim? You've never heard of any of this?" The others shook their heads, Sheldon sighed, "remind me to give you all along lecture on demonology when we have the time." Sheldon said exasperated, "I can't keep giving these lectures."

"So he's bad?" Penny asked, "Bad?" Sheldon asked, "Azazel is one of the Lords of hell, he is one of the most powerful and dangerous demons of them all, almost all other demons fear him, he is beyond any scale of evil known to man." "So he's very bad?" Penny asked. Sheldon gave her a look. "So he's the leader that the demons mentioned?" Amy asked. Sheldon paused, "probably." He said.

"Sheldon," Leonard said worried, "what do you mean probably?" Sheldon sighed, "Well it may be nothing," he said, "but Azazel is the master of the Se'irim." "What's a Se'rim?" Amy asked, "what you saw back in the alley," Sheldon replied, "Goat like demons, also known as hairy demons or the hairy ones. There demons of the wilderness and the wild. Resound for being strong, ruthless and very dangerous, even by demon standards. There quite rare, it's been almost a thousand years since anyone saw any more than four of them at one time and even then it's almost impossible to see them outside the middle east. Evidently they've massed together and travelled to America, because there masters finally got them to mobilise for the first time in almost three thousand years, but all those demons we saw in that alley, they were all Se'irim."

"And?" Penny asked, "it's just, all the demons we've met up this point have been normal demons, not Se'irim, it just strikes me odd, why wouldn't Azazel simply send his most dedicated followers, especially if he's managed to amass so many into one place?" There was a pause and then Amy spoke, "Sheldon," she said timidly, "what?" Sheldon asked, "Your wings have dimmed." Amy replied.

* * *

The wall suddenly blew open, in the force of the blast everyone was sent sprawling forward. Groaning they got to their feet to be met with a horrible sight, standing in the doorway was about a dozen figures. In the centre of them was another man, a big quite fat middle aged man, with black hair and brown eyes, he also had greasy skin. He was dressed in fancy clothes and wearing several gold rings, he also had a golden chain around his fat neck it was attached to an amulet, on the amulet was ascribed something in Hebrew. Reaching into his pocket he drew a cigar, putting it in his mouth he held his own finger bellow it. A flame emerged out the end of his finger. He took a long deep puff of the cigar, before breathing it out slowly.

Smiling he walked forward, the others stayed close behind. Sheldon's eyes opened wide as he stared at him, "Mammon!" he mummed in shock. The demon smiled coldly, "so we meet at last young Nephilim, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't get to see you." His eyes flicked around at the group, "and look you even have so many potential customers for me to snatch," his eyes fixing around, he finally stopped on Howard, "I like the look of that one," he chuckled coldly. "Look at this," Bernadette snapped, holding her Cross up before him.

The other demons trembled slightly and stepped back. But Mammon just laughed, "Little girl," he said coldly, "do you think to a thing like me, a thing like that means anything?" "Why don't you come over here and say that?" Bernadette asked. Mammon's smile faded, his eyes fixed upon the cross, before almost imminently pulling away, he made no efforts to move. Evidently he hadn't expected his bluff to be called.

And then his smile returned, "I have a better idea," he said coldly, "how about I do this…" he pointed his hand up. The celling above Bernadette suddenly shattered, screaming she jumped backwards, her cross fell from her hands and was crushed by the rumble. "…And you come over here." He flipped his wrist and suddenly Bernadette was pulled along the floor towards him. "Bernadette," Howard shouted trying to rush forward, but Sheldon held him back.

Bernadette tried to crawl away, but Mammon grabbed her by her leg and hoisted her into the air upside down. Bernadette screamed and tried to struggle. Watching her Mammon laughed, he casually took another breath of his cigar, before blowing the smoke in Bernadette's face. Before turning back to Sheldon, "Any way I think we have a lot to talk about." "We have nothing to talk about." Sheldon replied coldly. Mammon chuckled, "I think your forgetting who I am," Mammon replied, "You're a demon, just like the rest of them." Sheldon replied, "I'm hardly a demon," Mammon replied, "And I dislike being compared to them, unlike those brutes, I'm a simple business man, if there's something you want, I can give it to you… for a price. If there's something I want, I will get it. So Doctor Cooper, what do you want?"

There was a pause, "Come on," Mammon urged, "That's the beauty of human nature, you're all the same, every last one of you. Your all looking out for something to own, be it money, respect, power, possessions, no item to big, no price to high, I can give it to you. And that is what I intend to do, you can have whatever you want; all you need to do is ask. So tell me Nephilim, what do you say?"

"What do I say?" Sheldon replied, "That is simple Deus Do me Lucis clarius." Quickly Mammon tried to shield his eyes, but it was too late. The blast of white light shot through the room, even brighter than it had in the barn. Holding his eyes, Mammon dropped Bernadette. Sheldon staggered slightly, his wings were no longer glowing. He quickly steadied himself, "come on," he shouted. Charging forward Sheldon grabbed the dazed Bernadette, hoisting her over his shoulder. Snarling he brought his fist into Mammon's face, knocking the fat demon to the ground, his cigar went flying. Not even slowing he ran through the line of demon, sending the blinded demons flying, the others ran after him.

Throwing everything into the truck, they all dived in. Sheldon laid Bernadette down in the back before diving in himself. "Get it started." Sheldon shouted, turning back he knew they had seconds till the blast wore off. Penny fumbled with the keys, the engine choked, "Come on," Penny shouted, the engine spluttered, "come on." Sheldon kicked forward, the Engine choked to life. Penny slammed her foot down on the accelerator and they shot forward. Mammon emerged out of the room, turning he saw them shooting away. His eyes narrowed, "Follow them," he snapped at the still blinded demons. Each turned and tried to run, more afraid of him than there lack of sight. Annoyed Mammon produced another cigar and took a breath as he watched his followers.

* * *

"Okay who was that?" Leonard shouted from Sheldon's side, "Mammon," Sheldon replied, "Demon of Greed, he's another Lord of Hell." "Like Azazel?" Penny asked, Sheldon nodded, "He's not as powerful as Azazel," Sheldon said, "but he is just as dangerous." "And he's also after you." Leonard said amazed. Sheldon nodded, "Two of Hells strongest demons are following us." Suddenly Penny screamed.

Standing in the road in front of them was another figure. A tall thin man, he had sharp brown eyes and a crooked nose, with a thick black beard and wild black hair. He was dressed in all black clothing that somehow seemed to radiate darkness so much that it actually stood out against the normal darkness of the night. He also had long thin fingers. Smiling coldly he raised his left hand up at them.

The truck suddenly skidded to a halt just in front of him. Penny fumbled again, but the engine was dead. The still lit head lamps, lit him up even better, he had had pale wrinkled skin and pure white large teeth, which were always visible when he smiled. Behind him stood about a dozen men and women, all of which were actually very good looking, a highly promiscuous way.

Sheldon stared in terror at the figure before him. "Asmodeus!" he mummed in horror. Still smiling, Asmodeus waved his left hand, and with that the doors to the truck locked. Sheldon slowly turned his head to face Leonard, "Make that three of Hell's strongest demons are following us." He said in shock and terror. Slowly Asmodeus began to walk round the car towards them...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should add the next one some time in the next week or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay sorry it took so long, this chapter was quite difficult to write, and truthfully its mostly a filler. Still I hope you enjoy it. Following the advice of another user I've changed the style how it is written. Tell me what you think of the change, if you like it, I might keep it.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Siege

Asmodeus paused at the window, smiling he looked in before slowly continuing his walk around the truck. Sheldon's eyes darted around; there were about a dozen other demons, but they were all standing a short way back. Asmodeus had completed his circle and was beguiling a second one. He was clearly toying with them. He could kill all of them with ease and he wanted them to know it.

Sheldon's eyes focused, he gulped and began frantically searching again, as if looking for another answer. Then he focused once more and shook his head solemnly. "Guys," he said very calmly and softly.

"There is one and only one chance out of this, so when I say so, I want you to jump out of the truck." The others stared at him through the small opening that connected the driver and the back.

"But he's…" Howard began. Sheldon spun round and gave him a piercing look.

"We've got one chance; I need you to trust me." Howard looked unsure, "Okay, don't trust me, but still you've got to jump. If you want to live, jump."

Asmodeus began his third encirclement; he either hadn't heard them or else didn't care what they were saying. Sheldon gulped. One chance, one chance alone that was all he had. For the third time Asmodeus paused to look in on them and that was when he acted. Sheldon grabbed Leonard and Penny, while muttering something under his breath. The three of them vanished into thin air.

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of wings flapping and then they reappeared right next to the truck. Asmodeus paused, surprised by this unforeseen act. "Jump" Sheldon barked. The others dived out of the truck, grabbing whatever they could carry. They hadn't even hit the ground, before Sheldon grabbed hold of the side of the truck. Letting out a great groan he heaved upwards, flipping the entire truck up on top of Asmodeus.

Sheldon spun round; the other demons paused for but a second before charging forward. He grabbed Leonard and Amy with his hands, "grab on," he barked. The others frantically grabbed him. Straining his wings began to flap; he jumped forward and shot into the air. The demons frantically tried to grab hold but it was too late. Suddenly Asmodeus's arm smashed through underside of the truck, tearing the metal like cardboard, his finger pointed straight at Sheldon.

And with that he fell out of the air, the others screamed as they fell forward and collapsed into the dry plains around them. Groaning they all got back to their feet.

"What happened?" Penny shouted,

Sheldon stood there confused; he glazed round at the each wing in turn, "Its Asmodeus. He's clipped my wings, I can't fly."

"What do we do?" Leonard asked.

"Run!" Sheldon replied. The angry hordes of demons were already changing towards them.

The group charged off, not sure where they were running. "Keep going this way," Sheldon shouted leading the chain, "it is our only hope." The demons were closing fast. Save from Penny and Bernadette, no one really had the physical fitness required to continually sprint. And even with her fitness level, Bernadette's shot legs didn't make much difference. Penny had to literally pull her along. Sheldon spun round. He could see that his friends wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer.

And then Leonard tripped. He went forward straight onto the earth. "Leonard!" Penny screamed.

Sheldon spun round, "keep going," he screamed, before charging forward. A large, quite handsome demon stood above Leonard. Sneering, he slowly leaned forward, reaching out to grab Leonard. Sheldon charged into him like a stampeding rhino. The creature went flying through the air, smashing straight into another demon. The others were not far behind.

Snarling another Demon lunged at Sheldon, but Sheldon smashed him in the face knocking him to the ground. Spinning round he grabbed Leonard and hoisted him over his shoulder before turning shooting off down the terrain. Leonard held on for dear life. Still running Sheldon quickly caught up with the others. Frantically he grabbed Amy and hoisted her up over his other shoulder, and then he grabbed Howard. Carrying all three he kept running. Penny meanwhile had given up trying to pull and was now carrying Bernadette. However even she was tiring. What hope did they have? The demons were clearly no faster than normal people but unlike them they didn't tire.

And then they came over a ridge and found themselves looking down at a small, almost isolated Valley. An old church sat in the middle. "Keep running," Sheldon shouted, he had quickly caught up with Penny despite having stopped to save the others. Never the less he was clearly also getting tired. Frantically, burning what she had left, Penny broke into a clear sprint down the valley towards the church. Sheldon was right behind her before he passed her.

The two of them ran through the gate, before slamming it shut before them. Sheldon placed the others back on the floor, before hunching over to gasp for breath. Penny also put Bernadette down. The demons were right behind them, but as they approached they started to slow down. It was like the sight of the church was worrying them.

Sheldon managed to straighten up, despite still clearly being exhausted. He rushed towards the building. Fumbling for his lock pick, he tried to open the door. The Demons were approaching the gate. They were now mere feet away. The others backed away as the demons came closer, each one panting and gasping for breath they could run no further. The demons were right outside the gate, only for them to stop. Every last one of them stopped right in front of the gate. Not a single one even tried to open it. Staring Bernadette suddenly smiled, "there demons," she said happily but tiredly, "They can't walk on consecrated ground."

But Sheldon hadn't stopped fumbling with the old lock. There was a click and frantically he pulled open the door. "Quick, get in," he shouted. The others paused unsure, "We're not safe yet," he replied "get in!" As fast as they could manage the others lumbered in. Sheldon stood watching each one as they entered. The demons continued to stare at them from behind the fence. And as Sheldon watched the crowd parted to let another demon walk through. Asmodeus stepped to the head of the group. He stared at Sheldon; for a moment the two of them eyes met, before Sheldon turned and ran into church. He slammed the heavy door behind them.

Staggering he walked forward towards the seats, but collapsed before he made. "Sheldon," Amy managed, also exhausted she lumbered forward. "He's okay," she said crouching by his side, "I think he's asleep." The others let out a groan. Everyone was too tired to move.

Still panting, Penny forced herself to her feet. Walking over, she peaked out of the window, there was no sign of the demons any more, but there had been no sign of them just before they attacked almost every time since she had discovered there were demons. Penny shuddered worrying memory's washed round her head. At first she had remembered nothing of that night, but now it was almost as if… no it was nothing, it was just fears, just fears.

Leonard paused; he forced himself to his feet as well and walked over to Sheldon. "We can't leave him on the floor."

"He looks pretty comfortable," Howard replied, still hunched over panting for breath.

Leonard shot him a look, "he just saved your life," Leonard replied irritated.

Penny shrugged, "Your right, let's move him." walking over to Leonard the two bent down. Causally the both grabbed Sheldon's sides and began to lift him up, hoisting him over their shoulders. Suddenly Sheldon stood up straight. He grabbed them both and pushed them away, holding them at arms lengths. His eyes clicked open. Seeing there shocked faces he instantly let go.

Leonard and Penny staggered backwards from him in shock, "Sorry," Sheldon replied, he paused and looked around disorientated, "how long was I out for?" he said with a yawn.

"Little more than five minutes," Penny replied "Are you okay?"

Sheldon paused, "I feel fine," he said as he collapsed onto one of the seats, "more or less." He didn't look anywhere near fine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penny asked.

"I'll be fine," Sheldon replied pulling himself to his feet, "I'm just tired; I burned a lot of energy. But there's no time for that now, first thing first what do we have?" Catching his drift the others paused and slowly looked down at their bags. They had each grabbed the closest one when they jumped out the rest had been destroyed when Sheldon flipped the truck and they had also dropped one or two while running from the demons.

Penny looked at the three bags they had left. She bent down and poured out the contents onto the floor. "Well we've got the shotgun ammo and the shotgun, one bag of food and some clothes we got while in town." She said examining their supplies.

"Turn out your pockets." Sheldon said worriedly. To the pile they added four wallets, sixteen dollars in loose change, a comb, a black pen, some gum and a packet of breath mints. Sheldon paused and slowly walked over to the window, he gazed out before turning back to the others.

"Are they still out there?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Sheldon replied. "Which puts us in a dangerous situation!"

"Why don't they just come in?" Penny asked.

Bernadette shot her a look, "I just told you," she said, "There demons; they can't walk on concerted, or blessed ground."

Sheldon nodded, "Indeed they can't. Basically they are physically unable to walk on this or any other ground which has been blessed."

"So where safe?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon shook his head solemnly, "were far from safe."

"But if we they can't come after us, what can they do?" Leonard asked.

"These guys have been doing this for thousands of years," Sheldon replied, "they no every trick and rule in the book and more specifically every loop hole to the rules. There find a way to get us, mark my words. They may not be able to walk on holy ground, but there is no rule saying they can't do something like chuck a Molotov cocktail through the window and use the flames to drive us out." He paused; everyone looked around in silence, expecting to hear the sound of glass breaking. Nothing happened. "Believe me," Sheldon said, "we've only managed to stall them and for how long I have no idea."

Silence fell, "That demon who was leading the others, the one who stopped the truck. Who is he?" Penny asked.

"His name is Asmodeus!" Sheldon replied.

"Is he another lord of hell?" Penny asked.

Sheldon nodded, "Asmodeus is the demon of lust and that's lust in both the carnal and the ambitious senses. As such he exemplifies both traits to their extremes. He is both a tempter and a conqueror. Thus making him very dangerous in multiple different ways and if that wasn't enough he is also the demon of Revenge and Vengeance." He shook his head "Three of the most powerful, cruel and dangerous beings in existence and they're all chasing us."

"So what do we do know?" Penny asked.

"I don't know about you," Sheldon replied, "But I'm going to sleep."

The others stared at him in confusion, "Sleep?" Penny asked amazed.

"It's late, I'm exhausted and for the present were in no immediate danger, as such I recommend we all get some sleep," Sheldon said. The others paused, seeing the logic in what he said and feeling tired themselves they agreed. However Sheldon wasn't finished. "But first while were in here, a few ground rules, one don't eat anything until we have carefully examined are supply problem, two stay away from the windows, don't look out of them or even go near them and three don't go outside. Not even into the church's grounds, it's not safe." And with that he turned and lied down.

The others were unsure, but all managed to find a place to get comfortable. Exhausted by the night's events they were all soon asleep. Safe for the moment in there sanctuary, while the forces of evil prowled the land outside.

* * *

Amy violently shook and shivered before suddenly sitting upright, painting heavily. Groaning she held her head in her hands. She hated night terrors, she always had. All these years and she still had them. Still shaking, she slowly raised her head, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the faint light. Normally if she was at home she would cry for a while, before getting up to have a hot drink, then waiting for about an hour before she tried to get back to sleep. However in her present situation this was not possible.

As her eyes adjusted, Amy managed to find some comfort in watching the others sleep, it at least reminded her she wasn't alone. Leonard and Penny lay next to each other, cuddled up in each other's arms. Howard and Bernadette lay on the other side of the room, they were further apart as Bernadette had refused to be intimate while in a church, but never the less it was clear they were together. Amy sighed and then she noticed something. Sheldon was not where he was supposed to be.

Confused Amy's eyes shot around the room, where was he? Maybe he had gotten up to find a more comfortable spot? If so where? The room was dim but Amy felt sure that Sheldon wasn't in here. If so, where was he? And then Amy heard a creak. It was like something was moving above her. Unsurely, Amy got to her feet and listened and there it was again another creak, someone or something was up there.

Startled Amy paused, her curiosity getting the better of her; she slowly walked across the room, into the back and then up the stairs. It was getting darker, in the dim light Amy fumbled around for something, her hand brushed against a small rectangular cardboard object. Grasping it, Amy opened it and struck a match. The stairway was lit up slightly; slowly Amy began to walk up the remainder of the stairs. She was reasonably high up now, the stair way seemed to go up to the rafters and that's where she went. There before her Amy saw a large door, her match had already burnt itself out, so she struck another. Amy paused unsure. She listened, sure enough the sound was coming from behind the door, and listening Amy heard what sounded like…wings flapping?

Slowly Amy reached forward and opened the door. Gingerly she opened it and emerged into a dark room. She was up near the top of the building now, the floor boards creaked beneath her feet. Multiple beams went through the ceiling; the room was filled with cobwebs and dust. It looked like no one had been here for years. Amy looked around her eyes searching for the source of the sound, slowly she walked forward.

Suddenly something flew past her, there was the flapping of wings, a breeze and her match went out. Plunged into the darkness Amy frantically tried to strike another, but the match wouldn't light. In the darkness Amy heard another sound… a scratching. Once again a pair of wings flapped and again Amy felt a small gust of wind against her face. Scared Amy reached for another match, but in her haste she accidently dropped the contents on the floor.

Amy fell to the floor, feeling for another match. The sound was getting louder as if what it was getting closer. Amy continued to practically crawl on the floor. Her hand found another match, grabbing it she struck it against the box, but she struck so hard the match snapped in two. The lit end hit the floor. But in the second of light Amy saw the other matches. Grabbing another one just as the lit one went out, Amy quickly struck it. The match lit and once again Amy could see.

Slowly she got to her feet looking around, what was the cause of that noise? Now feeling very worried Amy was about to go for help, when something moved out of the shadows. Amy spun round to find herself staring at a small bird. The bird chirped slightly, before flying off into the rafters. Amy smiled and shook her head. She turned to leave, when a figure fell down from the rafters.

Amy screamed and jumped backwards dropping her match. Once again the room was plunged into darkness. She fell to the floor and huddled there, when a soft white light lit up the room. "Sorry, did I wake you?" A familiar voice asked.

Amy looked up, "Sheldon?" she asked shocked. Her boyfriend hung there from the beam, upside down like a bat, his wings was out stretched giving the dim room some light. As Amy watched, he casually pulled himself back up onto the beam. He then jumped off and landed in front of her. Bending down he took a match from the floor, striking it, he put against a lantern that was hanging on the wall.

The room was illuminated. Calmly he stood there, "what are you doing up here?" Amy asked in surprised. Sheldon paused as if searching for a good answer "I'm…" he began. "Sleeping." He finally replied. Amy stared at him in confusion,

"Why up here…is this like in the barn? Why do you need to sleep so high up? Is this another thing that comes with what you are? Do you need somewhere to perch?" Amy shot the questions as she thought of them.

Her boyfriend stared at her, "Amy," he said calmly, "I know I have wings but I'm not an avian."

"Then why are you sleeping up here?" Amy asked. Sheldon paused, racking his mind, what did he say? He tried to think of a convincing explanation but thanks to his near inability to lie his mind went blank.

"Because I want to," Sheldon finally said.

Amy stared at him, "why?"

"Because I want to!" Sheldon repeated, this time with more emphasis. He shook his head solemnly. "And I can't have much of what I want any more." Amy could tell this wasn't the real reason, but seeing the sadness in his eyes, she didn't interrupt. "I mean how did this happen? Thirty-three years of peace and quiet, I was always so careful; I never used any of my abilities even in the most genuine of emergencies." Sheldon had seemingly zoned out, he wasn't looking at Amy at anymore it was like he was looking past her.

"I had a good life, I had friends, I had my dream job, no one knew my secret, I was just an a highly acclaimed slightly eccentric Physicist. No one suspected anything. Sometimes, in my weaker moments I even allowed myself to believe that that's all I was, that my secret was simply nothing more than a figment of my imagination, an illusion, just a dream which I had created as a child to help me understand why I was different." He paused and for a moment he smiled, "and it was during those moments that I was actually…truly…Happy."

And then his smile faded, "Then despite it all, despite all I had done, all I had hidden, all I endured while knowing I could have easily gotten out or away from, despite all of it, they found me. And now here I am sleeping on a beam in an old church, under siege from the forces of darkness themselves with several of the only people who've ever cared about me in danger, all because of me…" he was now on the brink of tears, "…All because of me." He managed breaking up.

Amy tried to walk forward to him, but at that moment his wings began to flap and he shot up into the rafters disappearing into the shadows. Amy stood there, her eyes searching but Sheldon had vanished from sight and the wind of his wings had also put out his lantern, so she once again she was standing in darkness. Amy paused and listened to the sound of sobbing, she wasn't sure how to respond to what she had heard. And she didn't really know what to do next, but one thing she did know was that she couldn't leave.

So she just stood there in the darkness, waiting and listening. Eventually she succumbed to exhaustion and just passed out there on the cold, dusty wooden floor. A gentle wind blew against her skin, as Sheldon silently landed. Calmly, he knelt over her, gently lifting up her head, he placed a makeshift pillow underneath it. He paused looking down at her; she looked so beautiful, he paused again unsure, before slowly getting back to his feet. Spotting a sheet, he shook it out, putting it over her as a makeshift blanket, before flying back up into the rafters.

* * *

Cautiously Sheldon and Penny looked out of the window, it was now bright and sunny outside and as such it was getting hot in the church. "Are they still out there?" Penny asked, Sheldon nodded, "so we can't leave yet?"

"There never going to leave," Sheldon replied, "there stay out there until they find a way to get us out, there in no hurry, don't forget Demons are patient creatures, they have all the time in the world, we do not."

"So what do we do?"

"We assess exactly what the situation we are in is, bring everyone up to speed with the developments and exactly what were up against and then plan are next course of actions following that." Sheldon tried to sound calm but he was clearly worried. Penny nodded, she turned to walk away but Sheldon grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Penny," he said, "I don't think I need to stress to you that this is a very risky situation, we are all in a lot of danger, even more so than we have been before now. As such I need your help, we have to keep moral up with the others until we can find a solution, if they lose faith or if cabin fever or even starvation sets in their turn desperate, in which case there most likely put themselves in danger and if they do that, it will put us all in danger. I need your help or else it won't matter what happens were still lose."

Penny nodded, slowly, "I'll help you with whatever you need."

Sheldon also nodded in acknowledgement, "good in which case go get Leonard, we need to examine are supply problem. Remember try your best to keep the others distracted from are problems, if they start to panic, well I think you understand."

* * *

The three of them stood over the contents Penny had taken out the night before, "not much food for six of us," Leonard said. Sheldon nodded slowly, he looked down at the food longingly, it being several days since he last ate anything.

"Well the others are searching this building in case there is anything else," Penny said, "that should help."

"Food's not critical, we can all survive a few weeks without any food, what's important is water," Sheldon said. "And there's reasonable plumbing in this building so we've got plenty of that."

"That means we can stay here till we starve to death," Penny groaned. Sheldon shot her a look, "But were figure out a way to get out of here before that happens." She quickly added.

"So now what?" Leonard asked.

"We ration the food out," Sheldon replied, he however kept staring at it, "make it so that it lasts as long as it can." At that point the others walked back in. "Anything?"

Bernadette shrugged, "some bread and wine, but nothing else," she replied, placing the small amount of food they had found into the centre, "clearly it was for Eucharist."

"Well if it's here," Howard said, "that means this church must still be in use, which means that sooner or later someone will come here."

"I don't think the demons will let them in," Sheldon replied, "Possibly explaining why no one has turned up yet."

Silence fell amongst the group; no one knew what to say. Sheldon's eyes went all over there expressions; he could sense this was not good. "Any way," he continued, "it's probably best we don't dwell on that right now, all that is important is we keep calm we'll find a way out sooner or later and we've got enough supplies to keep us going for several days, so were not exactly starving just yet. Now we're in a church so the chances are they might have something that will help us, have a look around and see if you can find anything that might help us facing the demons, we need all the help we can get."

The others nodded slightly, Penny, Amy, Howard and Bernadette left to explore the church, leaving just Leonard and Sheldon standing there, the moment they were gone Sheldon reached down and grabbed a piece of bread he quickly ate it. Leonard stared at him, "you said we have to ration that," he quickly shot.

Sheldon nodded, "we do, but I haven't eaten in several days and as I need to keep my strength up more than the rest of us, I think we can let this be are one exception? Okay?"

Leonard shrugged, "so how are we going to get out of this?"

Sheldon turned to face him, "I honestly don't know,"

"So what do we do?"

"Wait till I come up with a solution,"

"What if I you can't?" Leonard asked, silence fell between them, Sheldon just stood there he didn't reply he just hung his head. Leonard gulped, he needed to get his friends mind off this it clearly badly affected him. "Um Sheldon?"

"Yes," Sheldon replied, looking up.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure," Sheldon replied, his eyes fixing slightly on his friend, "I'm happy to answer anything."

"Okay," Leonard said, racking his mind for a question, before finally settling on one. "Why is that night when we were on the apartment roof when you…brought out your wings it seemed agonisingly painful, but now your able to do it with ease, how does that work?"

Sheldon shrugged, "you have to understand," he began, "before that night on the apartment I hadn't shown my wings in over a decade, as such they had been inside me so long they had sort of fixed there and I literally had to rip my own back open to get them out, now there loose again I can show them and hide them with ease, its simply down to lack of use, much like how your muscles weaken if you go long enough without exercise."

Leonard nodded; clearly this had worked and managed to distract Sheldon from his worries. Sighing he stared at his friend, he seemed so different to the Sheldon he had learned to love, so quiet and brooding, it was almost like he was an individual interpretation of character in a bad written fan fiction of a much beloved TV show. Leonard shook his head, some of the things those fans fought up could be pretty strange…mind you they weren't much stranger than all that had happened to them in the last couple of weeks...

Leonard paused to smirk at the fact that this was the first place his mind went when thinking about his friends unusual and almost out of character behaviour, almost as if the author was again playing the gag of self-mockery of his work, by drawing attention to any already obviously used device which of course would only reinforce just how bad the story was…

Regardless Sheldon was different, over the years Leonard had seen on many occasions that Sheldon had multiple, quite often conflicting sides and dimensions to his personality, but this was nothing like any of them. And truthfully Leonard couldn't help but wonder was this simply the result of all the stress, turmoil and guilt Sheldon was feeling due to the events going on, or had the Sheldon Cooper he was used to been simply an act, had the man who he had called his best friend been fake? Simply a disguise put on to keep his real self safe? Was next to everything he understood about Sheldon a lie? Leonard shook his head, only time would tell.

* * *

Penny stood there straining, try as she might she was having trouble reaching the top of the book shelf, Penny paused and looked around, there was nothing the room that she could stand on. Penny turned back to the bookcase; she stared up at the book she was trying to reach. What it was about she didn't know. Bernadette had spotted it earlier and of course she couldn't reach it, so she asked Penny to get it for her, apparently she felt it could help.

Penny shook her head; once again she strained and stretched trying to reach the book. But she still couldn't reach, how tall was this book case? Sighing Penny groaned, she bent her knees and jumped upwards. Grabbing the shelf she began to pull herself up, only for the bookcase to suddenly fall forwards.

Penny screamed, only for the bookcase to stop in mid-air. Penny didn't however, she hit the ground and all the books fell out on top of her. Sheldon casually pushed the bookcase back up and helped Penny to her feet; she was shaken by the impact. Calmly he led her out of the room into another and sat her down. He then looked over her, "your fine," he said, "just a bit shaken and battered, nothing serious though, I recommend sitting there for a while."

Penny groaned, "Thanks," she murmured, her eyes were still a bit out of focus. "Where did you come from?"

"I was walking past the room, when I spotted your attempt to jump, realising what would happen I intervened."

"Well thanks, if you didn't then that bookcase would have probably crushed me flat."

Sheldon nodded, silence fell neither said anything. "Do you want me to get someone else to keep you company?" he asked.

Penny shook her head, she paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"You lifted that bookcase back up with one arm,"

"What about it?"

"Well you also managed to overpower those demons and you managed to flip that truck."

Sheldon nodded, "And you're wondering how I can do all that? It's quite simple, being a Nephilim I can augment my strength much like durability and height."

"So how strong are you really?"

Sheldon shrugged, "I have no idea, before those demons showed up I had always kept my strength below average."

"Why?"

"To hide, it's easier to hide if you unassuming."

Penny paused as something slowly sunk in. "Hold on, you told me that you used to get beaten up a lot during your childhood."

Sheldon shrugged, "I did, what's your point?"

Penny stared at him, "how did you take it? I mean all the time they were hurting you, you could have overpowered them, heck you could have killed them with ease how did you endure that?"

Sheldon paused and then he turned to face her, his features were cold and lacking in emotion "Your right I could have, I could have killed them as easy as squashing a fly and I sometimes used to think about how I could while they were hitting me. But I never did simply because I knew that if I ever did, it would bring something much worse than a few neighbourhood bullies down on me." He paused and hung his head slightly "and now it has."

And with the he walked off. Penny continued to sit there for a little longer, before finally feeling better getting up and going back to get the book. At least she had gotten this that was something. Sadly the book turned out to be not what Bernadette had thought it was and was in fact useless to their present situation. Penny stood there in silence after Bernadette told her, for several moments before walking off grumbling something under her breath.

* * *

Howard lay there on the cold ground, he shivered slightly. He was starving, he had of course had his daily ration like everyone else, but it was so small it barely made a difference. He sighed, how did it go from being so hot to so cold so quickly in this daft land? It was unnatural, he shuddered; he hated it here. Why had this had to happen? Why to him?

Howard shook his head, since he had met him, he had known there was something wrong with Sheldon, but he had never expected that one day his constant jokes would mean they would have to flee their homes and stay in an ancient church, perused by the forces of darkness themselves. If he had known he would probably ran for the hills within half a minute that was fair wasn't it? I mean who would want to live through this? He wasn't being unreasonable. And if Sheldon was really so powerful, then why had he never helped them out during all those situations they had been in over all these years they had known each other? So many situations could have been solved by Sheldon, but he hadn't. Why hadn't he helped them? Was he really that selfish?

Howard shook his head, still it was too late he was here, there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was simply go along and put his faith in Sheldon that he would get them to safety. "Is that really all you can do?" another voice asked. Howard spun round, a fat man with black hair and brown eyes stood there in shadows. Causally he held up his finger, a flame emerged from its tip, lighting up his greasy face as he lit his cigar.

Howard backed away in horror, "no it's not possible, you can't come in here."

Mammon chuckled and took a deep breath on his cigar before letting out a puff of smoke. "Indeed I can't." he chuckled as he slowly lurched forward towards Howard.

Howard stared him in shock, "but then… how can you… I'm dreaming aren't I?"

Mammon nodded, "see I knew you were smart, your right this is a dream."

Howard paused before getting to his feet. "So you're not real."

Mammon laughed, "This may be a dream," he said coldly, "but that doesn't mean I'm not real, I'm as real as you are."

"But how is that possible?"

"Are you really going to question my powers?" Mammon smirked coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked as he scrambled to his feet.

Mammon smiled, "I told you I liked the look of you," he chuckled. "But before we get down to what I want, let me ask you something, are you really willing to put your life and lives of the people you care about in Sheldon's hands?"

"He's my friend," Howard replied.

"A friend who spent the last nine years lying to you? Who has constantly gone out of his way to mock and belittle you? Who has selfishly never helped you since you met? Think about it, think about all those times he could have gotten you out of all those situations but didn't, all those times he let you down. Think about it, cause I know you were. Does that sound like a friend to you? Are you really willing to put your own and everyone else's lives in the hands of someone like that."

Howard paused unsure, try as he might he couldn't ignore the demons words. "Is that what you really want?" Mammon asked.

"What's the alternative?"

Mammon's eyes lit up, "well there is me, as I said earlier, I can give you whatever you want, just make me an offer and I'll see what we can agree on."

Howard paused unsure, "get lost." He finally said.

Mammon nodded, "I see you need some time to think this over, I understand, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, so once you've come to a decision, just call me."

"I said get lost," Howard replied.

Mammon's eyes narrowed, "don't take that tone with me," he said coldly.

"This is a dream, what are you going to do?" Howard replied with a smirk.

Mammon chuckled, "people have been known to die in their dreams," he said. And with surprising speed he lunged forward, grasping Howard he hoisted him into the air and hurled him into the wall. Howard sat up panting, sweat pouring down his sides.

"Howard, what's wrong." Bernadette cried rushing over; she wrapped her arms around her scared husband.

Howard shivered and shook slightly, "just a bad dream." He eventually replied. Bernadette nodded and kept hold until he felt better. Sighing she walked back to her spot and lying down was soon asleep again. Howard however continues to sit there, now watching her sleep, she was so beautiful.

* * *

Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette sat next to each other; they were in the back area of the church away from anyone else, in a sort of rest area. They were sitting in silence, Sheldon was once again trying to figure a way out, it had been three days now, the food supply was dangerously low now and even with his lack of social or empathic skills he could sense that the gravity of the situation was starting to settling in, the group was tetchier and more on edge than normal.

But try as he might Sheldon could see no way out; he had explored every possibility from flying through the celling to tunnelling out through the floor, none of them would have worked. The only saving grace was that as of yet Asmodeus hadn't found a way to drive them out, but that was little conciliation, he would eventually, Sheldon knew that. Asmodeus was a dangerous opponent, and even if he could find a way to escape and stop him, he would have to deal with Mammon and Azazel.

Sheldon buckled over and held his head in his hands, gently massaging his temples, what was he going to do? "Sheldon?" Amy asked worried at her boyfriend's unusually behaviour.

Sheldon quickly sat up again, "just tired," he replied unconvincingly.

Amy nodded sadly, although she couldn't prove it, Amy felt sure that Sheldon was still sleeping in the rafters. Why was he sleeping up there? Why would he want to sleep on a beam alone? And why wouldn't he tell her. Amy eyed Sheldon, her eyes watering slightly, why?

Then Bernadette spoke out, "Sheldon, do you mind if I ask a question?"

Sheldon shrugged, "go ahead, everyone else has."

"You remember you were telling us about that boy you seriously injured when you were a child?" Upon saying that Sheldon's face fell even further.

"Yes, what about him?" he asked solemnly.

"I've been thinking about it, why didn't you just use your healing powers on him?"

Sheldon shook his head sadly, before hanging it. "At the time I had no idea I could do that, I didn't learn much later in my life."

"How?" Amy asked, interested in this new discussion, "how did you learn?"

"I read it," Sheldon replied, "In my own DNA." He shook his head sadly as the girls stared at him unsure how to respond. Sheldon sighed, "I didn't read much into it, truthfully that night in the apartment, I wasn't sure if it would work, hence why I paused halfway through. Before then I had never used it, I had never used a lot of my abilities, sure I had read about them before, but that isn't the same thing. Even now I still truthfully don't know all I can do, I never practiced, I never studied or experimented, I simply read and I didn't even read that far in, because I thought at the time I would never use them."

"You could do it now?" Bernadette suggested. Sheldon stared at her, "I mean after we escape."

"After we escape, we will have no time for search events, we will have to get as far away from here are possible." He paused and shook his head "I admit I could have done it earlier on, after I did learn but truthfully fear of the demons tracking me down stopped me even trying."

"Um, okay. How exactly does it work?"

Sheldon looked at her, "you want to know how exposing my blood and saying a few words allows me to heal people of nearly any wound?"

"Yes," Amy continued to watch still interested.

Sheldon sighed, "It's far too complicated to explain accurately, but…well let me put this way, blood is the liquid of life it is what causes are bodies to continue to work, without it we can't live. With some effort I'm able infuse part of my blood with some of my life force, turning it literally into a liquid that gives life, thus it shares the life giving properties with the person it meets and heals any wound that it comes in contact with, provided the person is still alive."

The others stared at him. "I know it doesn't sound very scientific," he admitted, "but I can assure you it is, it's simply too complicated for you to accurately understand, I barely understand it myself."

The other paused and then Amy spoke out, "okay so what exactly are those words you say, I mean I know there Latin, but what are they some form of spell?"

"Or a Prayer?" Bernadette asked.

Sheldon paused, and then got to his feet. "A bit of both really," he admitted, "but it's also quite close to a request form."

Seeing the others confused looks he continued. "As you've probably gathered, the fact I'm part Angel means I can access certain Angelic abilities, however as I'm not a full angel I am limited in what I can do. To access the greater powers of an Angel, I need to request it."

"What's to stop the request being denied?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, fortunately up to now they haven't, yet."

There was a pause and silence fell. Sensing this wasn't a good thing to dwell on; Bernadette decided to change the subject. "So Sheldon," she began, "are we really heading for Israel?"

Sheldon shrugged, "Israel or Rome or perhaps Mecca, one of the three, were go to whichever one it's easiest to get to, there all holy, you should be safe there."

There was a pause, "you?" Amy asked."

Sheldon shook his head and was going to speak when suddenly Penny came running in, "Sheldon we've got a problem."

Getting to his feet Sheldon followed her out. The two girls turned to face each other, both slightly worried. "Come on," Bernadette said, "we should probably go to."

Amy nodded; the two got to their feet and went towards the door. Only for a sudden glint of light to catch Amy's attention.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"It was a glint of red light by the window."

"What?" Bernadette stared confused, "what do you mean."

"I saw a glint of red light by the window."

Pausing Bernadette turned and stared at the window, she could see nothing. She was about to turn back, but there it was again. A little red glint like a spark just outside the window.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked, "A fire?"

Amy shrugged, "I have no idea,"

The girls continued to watch, every few seconds there was another small red glint, just outside the window. Slowly they found themselves edging towards it and as they did it started to occur faster and faster. And as it sped up, it also seemed to multiply.

* * *

Sheldon stared at the glass of water Penny held before him, his eyes narrowed upon it. "You say that got this out of the tap?" he asked, Penny nodded. Taking it off her, he dipped his finger in the water, lifting it up he let a drop fall of his finger back into the glass. His eyes fixed upon the liquid "Aconitine," he murmured, "an ancient toxin produced from the plants of the genus Aconitum, commonly known as wolfs bane. The waters full of it."

He paused unsure, "no one can drink this water it's lethal."

The others stared at him, "we've been drinking it for days." Leonard said worried.

"And as you're still alive, I think we have nothing to worry about, but we can't drink it from now on. Evidentially it's been poisoned."

"By Demons?" Howard asked.

"Who else would poison a church water supply with a toxin that no one has used since the dark ages?"

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Evidentially to strip us of our water supply." Leonard said.

"So now we have no water and no food," Howard said cynically.

However Sheldon was still staring at the water, "you have a point there, Penny."

"I do?"

"Why? I mean not why do it, that is obvious, but why do it this way? Poisoning water during a siege is hardly the style of a demon like Asmodeus, a regular demon maybe, after all the good book condemns it but not Asmodeus. There is more to this than meets the eye. Tell me, how exactly did you know it was poisoned?"

Penny paused unsure, "I don't know I just felt that it looked wrong, it was the strangest feeling nothing I could do would shift it."

"And you went to me to test it on a hunch? You were so sure you were willing to rush to me and call it a problem?"

"I…I…I don't know, I just felt so sure. And I went to you, because, well I knew you would know…I just knew." Penny shook her head, before put her hands there to steady it, "How did I know? Why?"

Sheldon looked down at the glass, with complete suspicion. "Tell me, did any of the water touch you?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

Sheldon paused, before dipping his finger into the water again, still staring down at the water he began to speak, "Deus, indico Satanas falsitas" there was a pause and then the water turned black. Sheldon quickly pulled his finger out and threw the water back down the sink. "As I suspected," he murmured, "it's been corrupted by dark powers."

"Can you just do anything by saying some words in Latin?" Howard asked.

"No," Sheldon replied sharply, "But back to the point, this water is laced so that anyone who touched it would know something was wrong, they wanted us to find the water was poisoned, why?"

"Well they do want to drive us out, not kill us." Leonard replied.

"I know, but no something's very wrong with all this."

"Um, where are Bernadette and Amy." Howard asked.

"They were with Sheldon when I went to get him," Penny replied.

"So why didn't they come with us?"

"There probably didn't feel like it," Leonard replied.

Sheldon shook his head, "that would be very out of character for Amy or Bernadette."

"So why would they not come?" Howard asked.

Sheldon shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see any reason why they wouldn't…unless…." His expression suddenly turned to horror, "Oh my…" And with that he suddenly charged off. Confused the others followed behind him.

* * *

Amy and Bernadette stood in front of the window, the sparks had stopped now. Looking out neither of them could see any sign of the cause, what had they been? "What was it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Bernadette replied.

Suddenly the door burst open, Sheldon stared in horror, "get away from the window!"

The girls spun round but before they could reply, they suddenly went flying backwards straight through the window. "NO!" Sheldon screamed. He dived forwards through the window after them. Like a lightning bolt the girls shot across the ground. Sheldon ran after them. They flew across the ground and over the fence straight into the arms of two figures standing there.

Sheldon stopped straight in his tracks, his eyes opened wide in horror. Smiling Asmodeus waved at them. Sheldon recovered quickly and dived forward smashing straight through the iron fence, but before he even hit it, they all vanished into thin air. Sheldon stood there on the others side staring in horror, unable to speak he fell to his knees. He was breading due to the iron, but he didn't care. He just kneeled there were the girls had been only seconds earlier. The others ran out of the church, they found Sheldon still kneeling there.

"Sheldon, what happened? Where are Bernadette and Amy?" Penny frantically asked.

"There gone."

"Gone?" Leonard shouted, Howard just stared in horror.

"Gone," Sheldon replied solemly, looking up he faced them, "The demons took them."

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that, I'll try to add the next chapter sooner next time. Please review, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this knew style.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay here it is, I meant to add this earlier to make up for taking so long with the last one, but it took longer than expected to write still I hope you enjoy reading it. I also hope this serves as the bit of a game shaker that you've been requesting. Also just in case there's any continuity questions in this chapter, I would like to note that unlike previous chapters, not all the separate paragraphs events occur after each other.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War

Silence fell, no one in the group spoke everyone just stared. Sheldon was still kneeling, his cuts had already healed. But he hadn't noticed. Howard just stood there staring in horror "the demons have Bernadette?" he asked, his voice was almost broken. "They have her?"

Silence continued. Leonard and Penny were still staring at Sheldon who was still looking at the ground. Howard however was changing; his vision was starting to focus. "They have her?" he said again this time more forceful. "The Demons have her?" His eyes fixed upon Sheldon, "You," he spluttered, "this is your fault, this is your fault!"

Angrily he dived on Sheldon. Taken by surprise he knocked Sheldon to the ground. "You, You Freak, you brought this on her on us this is your fault." Angrily he swung his fist into Sheldon's face. He winched back in pain, Sheldon just stared at him in surprise. However his pain just made Howard angrier. "You you monster. You halfblooded freak of destruction. You've done this, you selfish uncaring beast, you've caused all this with your stupidity and anger. You don't care about anyone, you've dammed them to die and you don't care!"

Sheldon's eyes suddenly narrowed. Suddenly he flicked his backhand into Howard, the force of the blow send him flying off Sheldon right through the air; he hit the ground several feet behind them. Nostrils flaring Sheldon got to his feet and stormed towards him. Penny tried to interfere but Sheldon just pushed her to the side. Howard was just lying there groaning, when Sheldon grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Howard hung there limp like fish on a line. "Don't Care?" Sheldon shouted "Don't Care? Don't you dare ever say that about them, ever; I could crush you in heartbeat, so shut up, worm!"

Leonard put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder, "Calm down," he said gently, "your both angry, but that's not important right now, what's important is what we do next."

Sheldon paused, he sighed and let go of Howard causing him to fall to the floor. "Your right," he said solemnly, "Now is no time for hurting each other."

"Um, sorry," Penny said, "But I'm not following any of this, what is going on? Why did the demons take Amy and Bernadette? And where are the other demons now?"

"They're gone," Sheldon replied solemnly, "don't you get it? This is there method of driving me out, there going to use the girls as bait to force me to come rescue them. Evidently they deemed this area too strong a point against them to risk a confrontation, so instead they want me to meet on there turf, where they will hold all the advantages."

"So why poison the water?" Penny asked.

"Just a little demonstration of Asmodeus intelligence, he managed to pull off a perfect Xanthos Gambit."

"What?"

"A Xanthos Gambit, is a scheme were both potential outcomes are favourable to the schemer. It succeeded in drawing me away and thus made the girls vulnerable to Asmodeus's tricks, thus putting them in a position where they could be taken away, which will force me to leave here to go save them. And if it failed in its intended objective, it would still be in his favour as it would mean we would be forced to abandon the siege in a few days, as none of us can survive without water."

"So what do we do?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon paused before drawing himself up; he pulled his shirt off and then his wings spread out of his back, they flapped magnificently before them. "We have to get them back," he replied, "There is no other choice, we cannot leave Amy and Bernadette in the hands of Asmodeus, there be dead within days and wishing they were dead within hours."

Silence fell again as the effect of his words sunk in. Sheldon turned and looked around several times. "All the demons are gone; I cannot see a single one." He said it as if reassuring himself. Calmly he walked back over to the edge of the church yard and gingerly stepped out, he paused his fist raised waiting just in case, but nothing happened. Calmly he lowered his fists before letting his wings start flapping.

"Wait, where you going?" Leonard shouted.

Sheldon turned to face him, "On a supply run,"

"What?"

"I'll explain when I get back, in the meantime see if there's any holy water in the church, it should be in the font. Penny can you unscrew and load shotgun cartridges?"

Penny paused surprised, "sure, why?"

"Just open as many as you can and take out the buckshot,"

And with that Sheldon turned and flapping his wings took off into the air, he shot up quickly accelerating till he vanished. Pausing Leonard and Penny stood there watching him before turning back to go in. Howard still lay there on the floor, his body ached. The look in Sheldon's eyes when he had almost choked him to death had shaken him all over.

* * *

'Are you really willing to put your own and everyone else's lives in the hands of someone like that?' The demons words echoed through Howard's mind. And try as he might, he couldn't shake them. He was still thinking about them as Leonard helped him to his feet and led him back into the church.

Groaning Amy's eyes slowly started to flicker open. She was standing up in a brightly lit room, so bright it caused her to squint. Her arms ached. Amy tried to move forward only to hear a loud clinking sound. Surprised, Amy spun her head around, looking to the side she found her arms were chained to the walls. Turning to her other side she saw Bernadette next to her, also chained to the same wall.

Bernadette however was chained a little higher, so her feet were actually off the floor. "You're awake." She said upon seeing Amy staring at her.

Amy groaned her head really hurt. "What happened?"

"The demons got us," Bernadette admitted, "they took us and chained us up here to the wall. I don't know what happened to you, either somewhere along the line you hit your head or you passed out from shock."

Amy shuddered, "wait, the demons?"

Bernadette nodded solemnly. Amy frantically tried to pull free but all she did was cause the heavy chains to clink some more.

Bernadette shook her head, "Amy," she said softly but sadly, "don't waste your energy, there's no way you could possibly break free."

Amy stopped, starting to sob she hung her head. "Don't cry," Bernadette said surprised and a bit saddened.

"We've been kidnapped by demons and are now completely at there mercy, when is there a better time to cry,"

"About now," another voice spoke.

The girls head shot back to the front, into the room walked Asmodeus and three other demons. Two were male, one was female. Asmodeus walked up so he was standing straight in front of Bernadette, "hello ladies, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, just had to perform a few renovations you understand, we want to be ready for are guest, when he arrives."

"What do you want with us?" Bernadette snapped.

Asmodeus smiled "nothing I can't take from you,"

"You won't get away with this?"

"And whose going to stop me? Your little Nephilim friend? Because if it hasn't dawned on you yet, getting him here is the whole reason I took you in the first place."

Bernadette paused not sure what to say. The female demons walked up closer to her; she was tall with black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes went up over Bernadette's body and back down again, all in a way that made Bernadette uncomfortable.

Asmodeus smiled coldly upon seeing this. "Now then, for the moment I can assure you my servants will make sure you are well looked after during your stay here." The female demon was now much closer to Bernadette; Bernadette tried to edge away, but as she was hanging from the wall she could barely move. Smiling the demon reached out and began to stroke her hair.

Bernadette's eyes watched uneasily as the demons hands slowly moved down her hair onto her neck and then down lower onto her body. Bernadette was staring in horror as she watched her hands slip over her, unable to pull away or move or do anything but watch. And then a sudden pain caused her to scream. Asmodeus just continued to smile. Bernadette shuddered, while the demon slowly leaned in and nuzzled her head against Bernadette's chest.

"Having fun?" Asmodues asked cheerfully.

"I like her," the demon replied, "she's just the right size, can I keep her master?"

Asmodeus smiled coldly, "we'll see," he said chuckling, "no sense letting a good toy go to waste, if you succeed in getting the Nephilim, I'll let you keep her."

Amy and Bernadette stared in horror. The demons laughed.

"You filthy scumbag," Bernadette shouted before spitting on Asmodeus.

His smile faded, and as it did the other demons expressions turned to fear. Asmodeus slowly brushed his shirt. The other demons quickly ran to the edge of the room. Asmodues slowly looked down slightly so he was directly facing Bernadette and as he did his eyes turned bright red.

"You know something?" he said seemingly calmly as he walked in closer, he was now mere feet away from her "For a doctor you're not very bright." His hand moved and suddenly Bernadette was hoist up further into the air. He held his hand there pointing straight at her. Her chains clinked and straightened as she was pulled both up and towards him. Bernadette groaned as her arms stretched, Asmodeus flicked his fingers and she was silenced. Her neck started to compress as if she was being strangulated.

"I am one of the worst people in the history of creation to get angry and you are at the present completely at my mercy, which for the record is low even by demon standards. The limits of my cruelty are enough to stretch even their imaginations," he gestured to his followers, "so…" he said calmly, "…I would advise you to NOT MAKE ME ANGRY!" The lights exploded around them, the other demons dived for cover.

Gasping and choking Bernadette nodded as fast as she could manage in her state. Asmodeus dropped his hand and she fell back against the wall. Asmodeus casually stepped forward, before suddenly slapping Bernadette with back of his hand. She was knocked violently to the side, to hurt and shocked to speak she slowly swung back and forth, trapped in a swinging motion. "Bitch" he murmured. Bernadette was crying in pain, the left side of her face was burning and her jaw hurt so bad she felt like it had been dislocated.

Asmodeus meanwhile was now looking at Amy, "But what have we here?" he casually stepped forward so he was no in front of her, his eyes turned back to brown; however the way they flickered over her in a way that chilled her to the bone. Slowly he leaned in and deeply sniffed Amy's hair. Pulling back he smiled again, "virgin." He said coldly. "I love virgins." He turned to his demons, "You take this one, when were finished work, bathe her, dress her and then bring her to me." And with that he slowly walked out.

Amy stared after him, she was shaking all over. The demon walked over to her, "well you heard the boss." And with that he laughed coldly, reaching out his hands he began to undo Amy's chains. Panic filling her Amy started to violently struggle and squirm. The demon just laughed louder.

"Amy," Bernadette screamed, "Let her go, let her go."

The demon turned to face Bernadette, while holding the still panicking Amy against the wall with one hand. "Shut up," he barked, smashing his fist into her chest.

Bernadette gapped and hung there winded, her head hanging over gasping for breath. Her body arched like it had been rammed against the wall, her stomach felt punctured, her ribs were sore. The demon hoisted the still panicking Amy over his shoulder and just walked off leaving Bernadette hanging there helpless unable to do anything other than watch. The other demon followed after him. But the female one was still standing next to her.

* * *

"I'll see you later blonde, don't forget me now." it said rubbing its hand against Bernadette's face before walking off, leaving her hanging there.

There was a flapping noise and church doors flung open, Sheldon walked in carrying two bags, a large bag over his shoulder and a smaller one in his hand. "Sheldon," Leonard cried upon seeing his friend standing there.

Sheldon walked calmly over to the desk and put the bags down by the side. He began to unpack. "What is all this?" Leonard asked as he slowly walked over, Penny was right behind him but Howard was further behind, his body was still slightly sore.

"Everything we need," Sheldon replied he turned to Penny "How you doing with the shotgun shells, Penny?"

"All done," She replied.

Sheldon nodded, "Good, go fill them with these," he took a bag and a jar out of one if his bags. "And here just in case," he tossed her a box of cartridges.

"What are these?" Penny said eying the two items suspiciously, "and why do you want them for anyway?"

Sheldon turned to face her, "Best if I show you," he reached into his bag and brought out a map. He then spread it over the desk. "We need to get Amy and Bernadette back from the demons at any cost, presumably they will have made their base somewhere in town. Asmodeus is the demon of lust he would have made his lair in a den of iniquity, in a land of sin. So probably here." He pointed to a building on the west side of town.

"Club 69," Penny murmured, "yeah that sounds about right."

"Now Asmodeus will be expecting me to burst in, all of this is his plan, we are playing the game by his rules in which case victory is impossible, so I think it's time we flipped the board."

"How?" Leonard asked,

"By adding a few elements that he doesn't expect," Sheldon replied, "Namely you,"

The others stared at him, "We can't fight demons," Penny said in amazement.

Sheldon nodded, "no you can't, none of you can, but you can shoot a shotgun can't you?"

Penny shrugged, "sure, my dad taught me, but I already tried that, shotgun blasts do little more than annoy them,"

"If a weapon does not kill, get another weapon. Regular cartridges won't have any effect on them, but these will." He gestured towards his things.

"What are they?" Leonard asked.

"One's rock salt, the others cold iron pellets,"

"What good will they do?" Howard asked, finally contributing.

"Demons are strong creatures, but they do have weaknesses, holy water burns them, exorcisms banish them, consecrated ground stops them and these also work quite well on them."

The others just stared; Sheldon could sense they didn't believe him. "You doubt me?"

"It's just, why would iron or salt stop them?" Leonard replied.

Sheldon shook his head, "Cold iron is the age old symbol of protection; people hang iron horseshoes over their doors for luck, because it was originally used to stop evil entering. They put iron bars around churches, because it was originally to stop the restless dead leaving. Pure iron has a terrible effect on unclean spirits, namely demons."

He paused, "if you don't believe me, do you believe your own eyes?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Back in the barn, when you stabbed Alastor with the pitchfork?"

Leonard paused, his memories sweeping back "it, it burned his flesh like holy water only slower and less obviously," he admitted.

Sheldon nodded, "exactly, now imagine getting hit by multiple pellets of that, if that doesn't stop it…it will stop it."

"And the salt?" Howard asked.

"Rock salt or Sea salt has been used to face demons for thousands of years, in ancient Babylonia it was imported and placed in building foundations, to stop the demons being able to enter. Rock salt or Sea salt represents purity and incorruptible life, demons are the epitome of corruption and the two go together like an acid and a base."

"Sheldon," Penny said, "was it salt that was in that tin you gave me?"

Sheldon nodded, "Now that I've convinced you that you can trust me and that they will work against demons, would you mind getting started loading."

Penny took the stuff and went to loading the shells, Sheldon turned to the others, "now was there any holy water?"

"Yes," Leonard replied, "It was where you said it would be he pointed to a jug on the desk."

"Good," Sheldon took several small glass containers out of his bag, "fill these with it."

"Isn't this stealing?"

"I think the circumstances allow it." Sheldon replied, having already started pouring the water. "We will need all the help we can get if we want to win."

Leonard shrugged, he was right. Howard just stood there watching; Sheldon's eyes slowly looked up and went over him. "I'll be back in a moment." And with that he walked around the table and led Howard over to the corner.

The two paused unsure what to say, "Okay," Sheldon began, "about what happened earlier."

Howard looked up at him, "when you almost killed me?" He asked bitterly.

"You're the one who attacked me,"

"You're the one who threatened to crush me,"

"The point is we can't afford any disagreements not at this point, if we want to get Amy and Bernadette back from the demons, we need to be in total agreement so for the moment will you trust me."

Howard paused, unsure what to say, "fine," he finally remarked, "but don't threaten me again."

"Don't attack me again." Sheldon replied callously.

He turned back to the table. Leonard was almost finished as there wasn't that much holy water all together. He looked back at Penny; she was almost done with the cartridges. Sheldon looked down at his watch, it was almost seven. That meant the demons had had them for five hours, he shuddered, he had to get Amy back, he had to, it was his fault this had happened to her.

* * *

Amy stood there silently, how long she had been waiting here she had no idea, it felt like hours. The demon had put her down in here and told her to wash before slamming the door and locking it. Looking around Amy had no idea what the room was for, but there was a bath. Amy had hesitated but fearing what they would do to her if she refused, Amy had taken one.

She was now dressed again, sitting there Amy shuddered. Demons, demons? She didn't come from a very religious family, and although she had long excepted that there being a or multiple deities was at least theoretical possible, she had always dismissed demons as simply works of human fears and imaginations like fairies and unicorns, but now… did this mean fairies and unicorns were real to?

She shuddered as she remembered the way Sheldon had described them, 'insane…highly sadistic…brutal.' And she was completely at their mercy. Why had Asmodeus wanted her? That's what she wanted to know, he had said he liked virgins, but what could… Amy's face suddenly turned pale. She had to get out of here.

But there was no way, the door was locked, the building was fixed, she was trapped. She had until whatever the demons were up was finished till he wanted her and the sounds of construction had just stopped… Amy's eyes frantically shot around the room, before suddenly stopping. For the first time since she was taken, she smiled. Amy jumped to her feet and ran over the window, it lead out to the street, maybe she could climb down? No, it was no good she wasn't tall enough to reach it. Looking around Amy's eyes fixed upon the table on the other end of the room.

* * *

The others stood over the map, "now is everything ready?" Sheldon asked.

Penny nodded, "I've reloaded all those cartridges as you requested, there ready for use."

"Holy water is all ready," Leonard added.

"You didn't give me anything to do," Howard replied.

Sheldon nodded, "then let's go," hoisting his bag over his shoulder he turned and walked out the church. Penny grabbed the shotgun and her bag of Ammo, Leonard and Howard followed close behind. Exiting the Church Sheldon's wings extended, he gave them a gentle flap before nodding. He grabbed Leonard with his left hand and Howard with his right. Penny had to jump on his back. Ready he slowly rose up into the air, before suddenly shooting forward. The others clutched on tight for dear life. But before they had even noticed he had landed.

They were standing on a roof top, "there," Sheldon said pointing forward, "That is club 69," his eyes fixed forwards. "And it is Asmodeus lair."

"How can you tell?" Penny asked, Sheldon pointed to the two guards in front of the building.

"Demons?"

Sheldon nodded, "could be one of the other demon lords bases," Leonard suggested.

"There both Incubus's."

The others stared at him, "What's an Incubus?" Penny asked.

Sheldon turned to them and shook his head, "Incubuses are demons of lust and desire, tempters and seducers, who normally lead women astray and impregnate them to create cambions, there female counterpart are succubus's. Now tell me what sort of demons is the Demon of Lust himself going to have as his followers?"

He paused, "if there seducers not fighters does that make them weaker than normal demons?" Leonard asked hopefully.

Sheldon nodded, "indeed, but not by so much that you will notice, besides I doubt that Asmodeus only has Incubuses and Succubus's in his retinue, he's presumably only using them as guards because he wants me to know that he's in there. Which means he's probably got something set up to trap me when I go in there."

"So what's the plan?" Leonard asked.

"I'll go in and get Amy and Bernadette, Penny your with me. As for you two, you're my distraction; you distract them so they don't notice I've arrived." He opened his bag and took out three long daggers "solid Iron, won't kill but it will hurt them like hell." He handed one to Penny, one to Leonard and one to Howard. The two looked at him in surprise. Sheldon nodded, "I know you're not fighters and I'm not asking you to become ones, but if you get attacked, your need something to defend yourself with, these will do that."

He paused and took two crucifixes and a book out, "these should also help," he handed one Crucifix and the book to Leonard and the remaining crucifix to Penny. "There stop demons, but they must be held up at them, if you let dip or drop them, the demon will be free to come after you."

"What's this?" Leonard asked, looking at the book,

"The Rituale Romanum," Sheldon replied, "If you need to, skip to the chapter on Exorcisms and read it, its long but will work on any demon."

He paused and looked round, "if anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, run. Just run and don't stop running until your somewhere safe."

"Sheldon, we're not going anywhere," Penny replied.

Sheldon stared at Penny, his gaze unblinking, "then you will die. And believe me, there is no nastier method of death, than the one the will think of for you. Trust me, run!" He paused to let the effect of his words sink in, "now we begin, I'll be back in a moment Penny." And with that he grabbed both Howard and Leonard. His wings flapped and the next thing they knew they were standing in an alley way. "Are you ready?"

"What do we do exactly?" Howard asked.

"Distract the guards, so they don't realise that we've slipped in, hopefully I and Penny will be able to find the girls then give us twenty minutes before creating a distraction so that we can slip out before the demons notice, hopefully."

"Okay how?"

"There," Leonard said pointed towards a box on the side of the building across the street, "that's were all the wiring connects, if we damage it, it will cut out the power in the building, that should distract them long enough for you to escape."

Sheldon nodded, "okay, but you still need to get past those Incubuses. If this all works out, we'll meet up here." He handed Leonard as small folded up map, "you wait for one hour, if anyone doesn't turn up we leave understood." Before Leonard could reply, Sheldon's wings flapped and he was gone.

The two of them paused, how did they get past the demons to the other side of the building?

* * *

Penny spun round to the sound of wings flapping, Sheldon stood there. He walked over to the edge of the building. "As soon as they distract the guards, were up."

"Okay how do we get in?"

Sheldon pointed to the buildings balcony, "I'll fly you across there, were enter that door, find Amy and Bernadette, get out of there, meet up with the others, then get as far away from this town as possible." Penny nodded.

Sheldon paused, "will you be okay," he asked suddenly.

Penny stared at him in surprise, "sure, I'll be fine."

Sheldon didn't reply he just looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Sheldon replied, "I can hear your heart beating and it's sped up quite a bit since you caught sight of those demons."

Penny paused, "Okay, I'm nervous, but I can do this, trust me I can. There my friends, I will help you get them back."

Sheldon nodded, "okay, but remember at the first sight of problems run."

* * *

Amy let out one final heave and the table hit the wall, collapsing with her back to it, she stopped to pant for breath, moving that table had been exhausting, "If I get out of here," she mummed to herself, "I've got to seriously think about getting in shape." Straightening back up, Amy climbed onto the table; she could reach the window now. Wrestling with the clamps, it clicked and the window opened.

Pausing for a second, Amy groaned before trying to wriggle through it. It wasn't a large window, and it didn't open all the way, never the less she was making it, with some difficulty she wriggled halfway through, when suddenly a hand grabbed her leg. Like a rag doll she was pulled back through the window and left hanging upside down with her head mere centimetres above the floor.

The demon who had grabbed her held her there. His piercing inhuman eyes stared down on Amy smugly. "So you thought you could escape?" it jeered. Bringing its other fist down, it shattered the table Amy had spent so long moving into kindling with a single swipe.

Amy hung there the blood rushing straight to her head. "Well?" The demon barked. Suddenly it flipped its arm, throwing Amy across the room. Casually it strolled over and grabbed the shaken Amy by the throat and hoisted her in the air. Her vision fuzzy and her head aching Amy was overcome with worry. The demon continued to hold her there, her feet off the ground. The way he held her there shook Amy to the core. Amy had always been somewhat sensitive about her weight, but right now she was seriously wishing that she weighted a lot more. It was unnatural for a being to be able to lift and overpower her so easily; he was carrying her like a child would carry a doll. And he wasn't even sweating. The sheer casualness of it all, made Amy feel so…helpless.

"You know, I should probably beat you to blood for daring to try and escape." The demon began. "I've got to know, how would you like me to beat you? Start with your limbs and carry on till they've each snapped or hit you in the chest, till your ribs are visible sticking out of your back? I would leave the choice up to you. Of course if you don't answer, I'll just do both."

Amy struggled meekly, as he was choking her, Amy was almost unable to speak, "limbs" she replied weakly.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Limbs," Amy's voice was even weaker the second time.

"I can't hear you; you've got one more chance to decide or you get both, so speak up."

Amy couldn't even manage a third attempt, she was starting to black out. The demon smiled coldly, and then it dropped Amy. Hitting the ground Amy quickly gasped for breath. Panting heavily she lay there, before slowly looking up at the giant, good looking, monstrosity standing above her. A cruel smile stretched across its face like a scar. "I should beat you to the point where I could drink you…but I won't."

Amy stared in surprise, but the demon kept on talking, "After all the boss wants you and I can honestly tell you he doesn't appreciate receiving damaged goods." Chuckling he walked over to the side and produced a bright red dress. "As you've already bathed, put it on." Amy stared in horror at the dress he held in his hand, it was sort of dress that would probably get you arrested for indecent exposure in this part of America. It was tight as a corset and so skimpy, exposing so much of the body that it didn't seem worth the effort of putting it on.

Amy continued to stare, she could wear that. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever wear anything even half as sluty as that. "I can't…I won't," The demons eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess it's back to that beating I mentioned earlier." He said cracking his knuckles.

Amy cowered back into the corner; submissively she reached out her hand and took the dress. Amy slowly got her feet, her body was still somewhat sore from earlier. She paused holding the dress, the demon stood there watching her. Silence fell between them. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The Demon asked.

"Aren't you going to look away?" Amy replied timidly.

"No, why would I do a thing like that?"

"But I have to get changed,"

"Good point, wait a moment, I'll go get a larger audience."

Amy's eyes opened wide in horror, "No!" she screamed.

"Then strip and change!"

Amy hung her head, and reluctantly started to undress. The Demons eyes stayed upon her the whole time. Watching as a hawk would watch a mouse, as if it was constantly ready to swoop in and devour its venerable prey. Not once did he look away, not once did his eyes move, he didn't even blink. For the whole ordeal, his eyes were stuck solid, watching Amy in all her humiliation. By the time Amy finally managed to get the unnaturally tight and uncomfortable dress on, she was on the brink of tears. Not once had he touched her and yet all over, Amy felt violated.

The demon laughed cruelly at her. Amy felt like she had a millstone tied around her neck. How she wasn't crying she had no idea. "Cheer up dear, just remember no matter how bad things fell now… after five minutes with Asmodeus, you'll be praying to whatever powers you believe in to be able to go back to this moment. If I was you, I would relish it, because it only goes downhill from here. You think this is bad, downstairs this is what are victims consider paradise. Now fix your hair and come on, the master awaits your presence."

Submissively Amy brushed her hair, before following behind the demon, her head hung low the whole way.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Howard muttered.

"Trust me," Leonard replied.

Calmly the two of them slowly walked out of the alley towards the club. The two incubuses didn't seem to notice at first, but as they got closer, they the demons slowly turned to face them. "Excuse me, do you know the way to the…"

He didn't to finish, the two demons gave them one look before smiling. Suddenly they lunged forward at them. Howard and Leonard, recognising the look on their face, learned through years of traumatic memories, didn't waste a second. The two of them turned and ran down the alley. The demons chased after them.

Frantically they dived behind several bins. The demons ran past them, before pausing having come to a dead end, they paused confused. Howard and Leonard got back to their feet, "see, I told you they would recognise us from the chase."

The demons spun round, they charged forward at them. Leonard grabbed the cross Sheldon had given him from under his coat and held it up. The two demons screamed and backed away. "Okay read,"

Howard stared at him, "you do know do this make me feel slightly uncomfortable,"

"Read it," There was a pause, Leonard stepped forward. The two demons were close to the wall. Both were facing away, clearly unable to stare at the cross. However where they were staring frantically, it was clear that they were looking for a way to escape. "Howard."

"Give me a minute, it's difficult to find, ah got it…how long is this thing?"

"Just Read it, before they get lose."

Howard shook his head and began slowly reading the exorcism, slowly being the key word.

* * *

There was gentle flapping noise and Sheldon and Penny were standing on the balcony. Calmly Sheldon pulled his lock pick out and got to work on the lock, the door clicked open. Sheldon turned to her, "we've got twenty minutes, don't shoot unless you have to, we don't want them to know we're here until we have no other choice. Now come on." Carefully the two of them slipped in.

* * *

Bernadette struggled, she had almost got it still struggling she continued to tug. Fortunately for her, during Asmodeus's telekinetic assault, he had accidentally managed to pull her arm loose. She stopped for a moment, but she knew she had to continue trying. Once again she began struggling. She gave one sharp tug and her thin arm managed to slip out of the restraint. Bernadette suddenly fell and tipped to the side.

Straining she could just touch the ground and keep her other hand in the restraint. Struggling she tried to pull this one free, hoping that gravity would help her out, but this arm was struck. Bernadette let out a sigh of frustration, this was painful. She had to keep trying, she had to. And that's what she did. And eventually with one final tug she managed to pull her arm free. However not expecting it, she fell to the floor.

Groaning she got back to her feet, she was free…partially. She paused contemplating what to do next, her instincts told her to run, but that would mean leaving Amy. The two weren't exactly close, but she could never abandon any one to demons. Calmly Bernadette walked over towards the doorway, only for the female demon from earlier to suddenly appear.

Bernadette tried to back away, but the demon grabbed her. Licking her lips, she lifted Bernadette off the ground and held her at arm's length. "Hello," the demon hissed, "You know if I told them you broke free they would just kill you now."

"But," she continued, "As were both girls, I'll think I can give you something first." Bernadette stared in horror, "And then I'll kill you."

"P…p…please don't," Bernadette starred in horror, as the creatures piercing green eyes stared straight at her.

"Sorry dear, it's non-negotiable, I told you I liked you, you're just the right size" and with the demon started to laugh. Bernadette tried to struggle, but the much stronger creature held her with ease, "don't fight it dear, it will just make it worse in the end,"

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed the demon from behind and pulled her back. Bernadette fell to the floor, looking up she watched Sheldon smash the demon into the wall. Holding her there, the demon tried to scream but Sheldon had wrapped his hand round her mouth. She tried to struggle, but Sheldon clearly the much stronger of the two. With almost ease he held her in place, leaning in he began to recite the exorcism.

The demon vanished into thin air. Bernadette just sat there on the ground staring in surprise, Penny emerged from behind him.

"Bernadette," she cried. Rushing over she helped her friend to her feet, "are you okay?"

Bernadette nodded, "I'm fine, just shaken,"

Sheldon however wasn't paying attention, his eyes shot around the room. "Where's Amy?"

Still shaken Bernadette didn't hear him, "Bernadette." Sheldon said urgently, "Where's Amy?"

Bernadette spun round to face him, "Asmodeus, he took her."

Sheldon's eyes opened wide and his face turned pale. "No," he mummed in disbelief, "not that!"

"We have to save her," Penny said.

Sheldon however was still staring.

"Sheldon...Sheldon…Sheldon!"

Snapping back he turned to face her. "Your right, Penny take Bernadette and get out of here. We're going to have to change plans, meet the others and get away. I'll go get Amy."

"Sheldon, can you do that by yourself?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to." And with that he walked off down the hallway.

Penny paused before turning back to Bernadette. "Come on let's get out of here," and holding her gun up led the way.

* * *

Amy stood almost paralysed with fear despite being alone. The demon had left her here, the door was locked and there was no other way out. The walls were red; there were several tables and a long sofa in the middle.

Looking around Amy could see no other way out, there wasn't even windows, just blazing lights, as if she was on a stage. The whole room made her feel uncomfortable, not just for the portraits on the wall. Each one was of some form of passion and desire, but they had all been slashed so large pieces of them were cut in a way that resembled claw marks. All Amy knew was she had to get out of here. But how?

She walked over to one of the tables and taking a glass, poured herself a drink, she had to stay calm she had to calm down.

"Nice to see you could make it." A cold voice said.

Amy dropped her glass, it shattered onto the floor. "Oh, why did you do that? That was such a nice wine."

Amy spun round, but there was no one else in the room. She slowly walked forward. "Who…whose there?" she said timidly.

"Who do you think?" the voice replied. A cold laugh followed it.

Amy turned and standing in front of her stood Asmodeus. "Hello Amy, I must say you look…" he paused spending extra time looking over Amy's virtually exposed body, Amy blushed and hung her head slight. "…good enough to die for."

Amy turned, not thinking what to do next but just wanting to go. She ran forward, straight into Asmodues.

"Where you going?" he asked playfully.

Amy backed away, staring in horror, "But…but…how?"

Asmodeus laughed, "oh Amy, you should have realised by now, I'm…" and with that he vanished, Amy spun round, but he was gone. Suddenly his hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her against him, "…Everywhere!"

Amy tried to get away, but Asmodeus strong arms casually held her in place. "Don't bother trying to fight it Amy, you really don't have a choice." Casually he leaned forwards so his lips were right next to her cheek. "There is really nothing you can do," Amy shuddered and tried to squirm. Smirking Asmodues let go.

Amy ran straight at the door, only to suddenly stop and fall flat on her face. Asmodues flicked his fingers and she was dragged across the ground back at him. "I told you there was nothing you could do, you just a puppet on string." Amy had gotten back to her feet, she tried to back away. "I just need to pull a string and you will…" he snapped his fingers and Amy suddenly jumped forward landing right next to him, "…Dance for me."

Amy suddenly jumped backwards, it was impossible to explain, it was like something was pulling her legs and there was nothing she could do about it. She jumped backwards again and then again, and then she fell backwards, so she was now lying partially on the sofa. Asmodeus casually strolled over and sat next to her.

Amy tried to move, but Asmodeus shook his head, "no don't get up, I like looking at you from this position it reminds me of the worth of your race."

"But how?"

"Oh that, that's nothing, you want to see something truly scary, what if I told you my little trick works on the inside as well as the out?" Amy paused confused, inside? Then suddenly she felt her heart speeding up, it was beating faster and faster. She clutched her chest in surprised. Asmodeus chuckled, "and I can make it keep on going faster right up until, well…"

"Please stop," Amy cried, "I'm begging you, stop!"

"As you wish," Asmodeus replied, he cut the air with his hand and Amy's heart stopped beating. Amy starred in horror for the last split second. Before her heart restarted again, she gasped for air. "You know your right," Asmodues said, Amy heart stopped again and then started. "This is more fun."

Amy was at the point of tears now, "Please, please just let me go."

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Asmodeus chuckled.

"But I'm innocent, what did I ever do deserve any of this?"

"Absolutely nothing and that's what makes it all the more enjoyable, well for me at least." His eyes went over her, "still maybe your right, maybe that's enough foreplay. I would like to tell you what they say about it afterwards; sadly none of them manage to survive long enough to tell me."

Amy winched in terror. She tried to move but she was completely paralysed, whether by the demons magic or her own fear she had no idea. Tears were flowing down her face now. "Oh don't cry, don't worry, it is after what you want."

"No it isn't," Amy screamed back in his face.

Asmodeus chuckled, "Isn't it, I am just desire. You all have desires, there the most basic part of human nature, you all want something. And it is when dealing with desire's that you finally can see the truth of humanity. The truth that you hide under all your lies and denial, the truth that in reality you are nothing more than a bunch of smartly dressed savage animals, which have learned to walk upright."

"It's not true,"

"Isn't it? You know the one thing I really hate about humanity, the one thing that made me side with my lord against my father was how hypocritical you all are. You all march around declaring all your great morals, all your honours, laws, standards and strengths. All Your abilities, you're greatness. But none of its really true, sure it sometimes seems like it is, hell maybe you've even managed to fool yourselves in to believing its true. But really it isn't. You all have desires and once you find an opportunity to express your desires, do you know happens to all your so called morals, standards and strengths? They all disappear into naught. When faced with desire you succumb, you all succumb. If you haven't yet, you simply haven't found your desire yet. Don't worry one day you will, and when that happens the truth of your nature will be revealed. Don't tell me it doesn't happen, I've watched it happen, I've made it happen, over and over again for the last fifteen thousand years. There are no exceptions, not solutions, none at all, all of you have some desire and when faced with it, you're always run towards it with open arms. And that is what makes me superior to you, to all of you. I control all desires, especially my own."

Asmodeus paused and laughed, "still why am I telling you, you already know what I mean, you have plenty of desires of your own don't you."

Amy didn't reply she just stared in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked uneasily.

Asmodeus laughed, "I am the demon of lust, I know everything about desire, don't think that I am unaware of specifically your desires." He paused, before gently touching Amy's forehead, "You know, looking at you it's hard to believe what a dirty mind you have."

"Y…y…you know all my desires?" Amy said, her eyes opened wide in terror.

Asmodeus nodded, "Indeed, I even think about them every time I want a good laugh and in all these thousands of years I have to say yours are some of the most entertaining."

Amy just stared, her face had turned scarlet.

"There sheer scale and detail, compared to the severe lack of content, it's incredible. I always look forward to the monthly update, seeing what great mothballs your mind can dig up next time." He let out a hearty laugh; Amy sat there wishing that he would just kill her already. Every time she had thought about…those things, a demon had been listening in?

"I must say," Asmodeus went on, "it's simply incredible how quickly your fantasy's all became directed at one guy. Most people still have lingering thoughts or at least keep some of their old ones, if for nostalgia if nothing else. But you, practically overnight they all became the same man. The same man that is responsible for me meeting you."

Asmodeus paused and then a cruel smile spread across his face. "I must say, I wonder what he would think if he knew all those things you're thought about him." By this point Amy just turned blank.

"You can't tell Sheldon!"

Asmodeus chuckled, "Amy," he said cruelly, he flipped his wrist and suddenly Amy slapped herself. "At this point in time, I can and will do anything I like." He paused again. Amy rubbed the side of her face. "Especially…" suddenly her hand grabbed her hair and tugged sharply, "…to…" her hand let go and slapped her again "…You!" Her hand fell limp by her side.

Amy looked up terrified. Asmodeus laughed "But, yes I think I will tell him, I'll tell him everything." Asmodeus leaned in over Amy. "In fact, I'll make an exception and actually let you live through this, yes that's what I'll do," he shifted so he was almost lying on top of her. "I'm sure I can find a use for you somewhere in the meantime." Asmodeus grabbed Amy by the Shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'll tell him you're every thought, every dark secret you intended to take to the grave." Tears were running down Amy's face. And then, leaning in, in almost a whisper he said. "I wonder how he will react when I'm done."

Amy didn't know how to react, if there was a gun with the barrel pointed at her head, in her hand right now, she would have probably pulled the trigger. "Still enough dithering, let's get to good stuff." Calmly he held up his hand, and pointed it straight at Amy's face. At the moment Amy felt a sudden burning spreading through her body. Asmodeus smiled coldly. Temptation boiled inside Amy, she had to resist, she had to… The temptation was overpowering, before she even realised it was happening, Amy was making out with Asmodeus. She felt his hands caressing her body. Tears still falling down her face, Amy found she couldn't stop, it was all too much, there was nothing she could do physically or mentally, everything was subject to the demons will and she couldn't do anything about it, what so ever. She was truly and completely helpless.

* * *

Suddenly Asmodeus went flying off her, Sheldon stood there above them, his eyes burning, he held Asmodeus above Amy with both arms and with both arms he threw the demon into the wall. Asmodeus brushed his shoulders and got to his feet. "Ah, I was wondering if you would join us, we were just talking about you Nephilim."

Sheldon's stared coldly at Asmodeus, "now you are here, let's talk."

Sheldon almost snarling now held up his hands, his eyes fixed upon Asmodeus. Amy lay there shocked. Sheldon walked round the sofa towards him. Asmodeus chuckled, "come let's sit and talk, I'm sure we have much to discus."

"I have nothing to say to you,"

"Well then, how about we try something else; tell me Doctor Cooper, what is it that you desire?"

"Right now? Your head on a spike."

Asmodeus laughed, "You really think you can take on an Arch demon? Boy, you may have knocked out a few of my slaves but I'm a completely different class of being, you are nothing compared to me."

"I don't care,"

"Very well, I can always break and corrupt a virgin after I've beaten you. Here take a seat!" Asmodeus flicked his writs at Sheldon. Sheldon just stood there uninterested. Asmodeus stared in surprise.

Sheldon smirked, "I hate to break it to you, but those sorts of tricks don't work on me."

Suddenly the table went crashing into him knocking him to the floor. "That does."

Sheldon dived to his feet; Asmodeus flipped his wrist and another table shot forward at Sheldon. He brought his fist down into it, smashing it to sawdust. Asmodeus pointed and a bolt of energy shot out of his finger tip, it hit Sheldon sending him flying backwards into the wall. Asmodeus smiled and pointed, another bolt shot forward. Sheldon's wings folded forward covering him. The blot collided with his white wings and went flying back straight into Asmodues. He too went flying into a wall.

Sheldon snarled and ran forward at the demon. Grabbing holding of the remains of the first table, he smashed it over his head. The wood shattered. Asmodeus looked up at him smiling, before upper cutting Sheldon. He went flying backwards across the room. Sheldon jumped back to his feet. "This fight is pointless, I'm not really interested." Asmodeus went on.

Sheldon dived and hit. He swung but Asmdoeus grabbed his fist in mid-air. He held it there, straining. "I only want to talk," he said, before tossing Sheldon backwards. Sheldon lay there gasping. He dived forwards once more. Asmodues clobbered him in the chest, Sheldon kneeled over. Asmodeus leaned in closer, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're a virgin to…just like your girlfriend is…for now."

Sheldon let out a great snarl. Rising up he brought his shoulder into Asmodeus, taking the demon by surprise he knocked off balance. Sheldon's fist swung fast, hitting the demon straight in the face. He shot backwards into the wall. Asmodeus rose to his feet and clicked his jaw line back into place. "You know I'm starting to think you not in the mood for a conversation." The lunged at each other again, while Amy huddled behind the sofa, watching in shock.

* * *

Penny led Bernadette down through the building; surprisingly they hadn't run into anyone just yet. Suddenly the lights went out. "What happened?" Bernadette cried.

"Must have been that distraction that Leonard and Howard were working on, come lets go." The two of them ran down the corridor. Suddenly a demon emerged out one of the rooms.

"And where do you think you're going?" it hissed. Penny let out a single blast and the creature went flying backwards, in the dim light it was just possible to watch it twitching as parts of its skin burned.

"What's in there?" Bernadette screamed in amazement.

"I'll explain later, come one, there's no way that no one heard that." With that the two of them continued to run.

More demons began to emerge; firing Penny knocked several of them down. Looking down Penny wondered just how many would they meet, the gun only contained seven shells. Suddenly a demon ran into her knocking her back into the wall. In her distraction she had failed to notice a demon running out of the room next to her. Penny tried to push back but the demon was a lot stronger. She held the shotgun still, now wedged between them, even if she could fire, it wouldn't hit it.

The demon licked its lips and suddenly it seemed to be getting closer, as it did suddenly Penny's mind flashed: she was standing in her bedroom on the night all this started and she had just gotten out of the shower. The demon was still getting closer; it was now touching her completely. Back in her room Penny heard a noise, turning she saw a figure standing there, he leered at her. The demon was still getting closer; it was no longer simply touching her it was pressed up close to her. In her room, Penny tried to speak but the demon dived forward, upon touch it just went straight into her, Penny had tried to scream but it was too late, the creature had already merged with her.

Now the demon was actually entering her, it was slipping through her skin into Penny, but still Penny was out of it, lost in her memories. Back in the room, the demon had dropped Penny's towel before turning to the mirror to strike a pose. Standing there it just laughed long and coldly. The Demon was almost entering Penny when suddenly Bernadette smashed a viral on its back. The demon screamed and staggered backwards.

Bernadette tossed another two of the containers that Penny had dropped at the creature, it screamed as its skin burned. Happy her gamble had paid of Bernadette rushed forward; Penny was just standing there staring blankly. "Penny!" she screamed.

"I remember," Penny murmured, "I remember everything."

Having no time, Bernadette grabbed Penny's hand and pulled, she would never be able to pull Penny along, but in her dazed state, Penny didn't resist. Bernadette led Penny towards the door, the angry demon was already recovering and more were catching up. Frantically Bernadette heaved at the door; she pushed it open and then pushed Penny out. She was getting to the steps when an arm grabbed her and hoisted her into the air. The demon snarled.

A dagger shot into its arm. The demon screamed in agony dropping Bernadette, Leonard pulled the dagger out of its arm. Howard slammed the door. Bernadette stood there panting. "What is that?"

"Never mind, let's go." Howard replied.

"Wait, Sheldon and Amy are still in there," Bernadette cried.

"Sheldon can handle himself,"

There was a loud crashing noise above, causing them all to look up. Suddenly a demons arm went through the door.

"Run!" Leonard screamed. Grabbing Penny's arm he lead her down the stairs. Howard and Bernadette also ran. Panicking they ran down an alley and then ran down a turning and stood there behind the building, panting for breath. Penny still stood there staring shocked. "I remember" she mummed to herself.

The Demons smashed their way out of the building, but found themselves in an empty street, splinting into groups, half ran off while the others went back inside, but as luck would have it, none of them ran down the alley.

* * *

Sheldon went flying backwards again. "Come now Cooper," Asmodeus jeered, "you have to at least attempt to justify all the expense I've been putting into finding you." Sheldon dived back to his feet and once again ran at the demon. Amy continued to kneel there under the sofa, she couldn't stay here it wasn't safe. As much as she hated leaving Sheldon, Amy was well aware there was nothing she could do for him.

As quietly as she could, Amy began to crawl for the door. Sheldon swung at Asmodeus knocking him back. Asmodeus recovered quickly and swung back knocking Sheldon to side. Seeing Amy he flicked his wrist and she went flying towards him. Grasping her in his arms he lifted her up with one hand, "You can't go, I'm not done with you yet."

Sheldon dived forwards tackling Asmodeus, Amy fell to the floor. Asmdoeus kicked Sheldon back, he lunged forward at Amy. But Sheldon dived at him again. Snarling Asmodeus grabbed Sheldon and smashed him into the floor. "You cannot beat me Cooper, I am the stronger." His fist smashed into Sheldon's head. Sheldon screamed as his nose cracked, his own blood ran down his face. Asmodeus chuckled and was about to swing again, when suddenly Sheldon shot up head-butting him backwards.

Sheldon dived upwards, snarling he smashed his fist into Amadeus face and then tried again. Asmodeus grabbed his hand in mid-air, Sheldon struggled, but the demon was stronger. Suddenly Sheldon pulled forward, spinning round he threw the demon back. Asmodeus recovered quickly. He clobbered Sheldon knocking him to the ground.

"You just can't win Cooper, there is no possible way, you will capitulate it's all you can do."

Panting heavily Sheldon looked up at him, "Never!"

"Brave words, I wonder how brave you will be, when you watch your girlfriend die." Asmodeus spun round and pointed at Amy. Amy fell forward gasping for air.

"Sheldon," she gasped, "help!"

Asmodeus just continued to laugh. Snarling Sheldon rose up his eyes burning his nostrils flaring. He ran straight into Asmodeus. His fist swung, the demon blocked. Asmodeus tried to swing, but Sheldon kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Jumping forwards, Sheldon lunged for Asomedues. Asmodeus dived to his feet and grabbed Sheldon in mid-air; he spun round tossing Sheldon back at the wall.

Sheldon spun in mid-air, his wings extended. His feet hit the wall, using the momentum, Sheldon ricocheted off the wall. He flew forwards crashing into Asmodeus. His fists did not stop pommeling Asmodeus for more than a second. The two of them shot forwards, smashing straight through the wall, and then through the wall behind that. Amy stared in amazement. For a moment there was silence.

Then there was a great whacking sound and Sheldon went flying backwards, he hit the floor and skidded backwards several feet. He lay there panting heavily, his body and face badly bruised, his blood dripping down his face, interspaced with his sweat. Slowly out of the darkness, Asmodeus staggered.

"You can't beat me, Cooper." he gasped, also panting, "I am the stronger, you will lose, make the choice, kneel now and I will spare Amy."

Sheldon looked up at him, the two eyes met. Asmodeus eyes glowed red, Sheldon however glowed pure white. "Have it your way," Asmodeus gasped, snarling he charged forwards. Sheldon dived to his feet, running into him he knocked him back crashing into the wall. Asmodeus head smashed forward knocking Sheldon to the floor.

Sheldon hit the ground next to a pile of debris from the partially destroyed wall, "You can't win," Asmodues gasped.

Suddenly out of the debris Sheldon grabbed a broken metal pole, snarling he jumped upwards stabbing the pole straight through Asmodeus. The demon screamed in agony as the iron went into it. Frantically it tried to grab the pole and pull it out. Sheldon's fist hit Asmodeus in the face and knocked him back. Smashing his fist down Sheldon split the edge of the pole. Before grabbing Asmodeus one final time, rushing forward he smashed him once again into the wall, breaking through another section, crashing it into pieces, before dropping the demon in the debris.

Turning Sheldon stopped to pant for breath, suddenly the sound of running feet caught his attention. Turning he ran forward to Amy, who was still lying there, partially out of shock, partially out of pain. Scooping her up in his arms, Sheldon's wings spread and began to flap. Emerging from the rubble Asmodeus stood up; frantically he grabbed the other end of the pole and began to pull it out of him. His hands burned but his determination was stronger.

Too scared to speak, Amy nuzzled in closer. Exhausted Sheldon continued to flap his wings. The door broke open and several demons ran in. Asmodeus gave the pole a final tug heaving it out of his body, turning he rushed forwards. The other demons ran forwards, but it was too late. Sheldon and Amy shot upwards, through the ceiling, in seconds they were gone.

* * *

Out of the Alley, the others emerged the demons had vanished, Penny was still out of it, but she was getting more coherent. "Come we have to help the others," Bernadette said.

"No, Sheldon told us to get out of there at the first sign of trouble, we have to go." Howard replied.

"We can't abandon them," Bernadette replied shocked.

"We don't have a choice."

"We're going to help them,"

"But…"

They were interrupted by a great crashing sound above, all heads shot up. Through the roof shot Sheldon and Amy, like a rocket the shot into the sky, over the horizon before vanishing into the distance.

Silence fell, before they all turned to each, "He's abandoned us…" Howard mummed.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I will try and update soon, but it may take a while. Still I will upload before the end of the month, and you can hold me to that.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Numbers 13:31-33**

**A/N: Okay here it is, Chapter Seven. I have to say this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, and after leaving you to wait so long, I kind of feel bad about that. But that's just how its going to be. Now following all that happened in the last chapter, I should probably tell you this one is a lot calmer, a sort of breather chapter, I hope you don't a little artistic licence. Well I hope that you enjoy it.**

** But before you do read it, I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all of you read this story. When I started writing I was worried that no one would like or read it. I was worried this story wouldn't go anywhere, that it would fall flat on its face, and after uploading it I seriously considered deleting it.**

** But you liked it, you read it and thus you made it my most viewed story and from your reviews I get the indication this is the one you enjoy the most. I just want to say thank you to all you all that read this, the fact you like it and you let me know how much you like it really means a lot to me. And truthfully I'm always worried when I upload a new chapter that it won't live up to the last one. I always have this horrible feeling that I'm going to let you down, and after all you've done for me, I really don't want to do that. But regardless thank you.**

** Still enough talking about it, here is the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Run, Run, as Fast as You Can…

For a few moments there was silence, everyone just stood there staring at the sky. Howard was the first to break, looking down he just stared. "I don't believe it," he mummed to himself, "that jerk, he's abandoned us."

His interest caught by his friend's comments, Leonard snapped out of his trance. "He hasn't abandoned us," he said almost unsurely.

Howard stared at him in disbelief, "He's flown off to parts unknown leaving us behind, what do you call that if not abandoning?"

"Well…its…He's not abandoned use." Leonard paused to gather his thoughts, "He's probably leading them away, think about it the demons are after him not us, if he runs there follow, that means we can get away."

"It also means were now defenceless, when the demons come looking for a punching bag to work out there anger issues on." Howard snapped back.

"Guys," Bernadette shouted. All eyes turned to face her, "do you really think it's a good idea having this conversation outside a building full of demons?"

There was a pause, and then everyone ran for it. Well almost everyone, Penny still stood there staring blankly. "Penny," Leonard called running back to her.

Penny didn't reply. Gazing on she just mummed to herself, "I remember."

Having no time for explanations, Leonard just grabbed her arm and pulled her along the street. They did not run far, none of them possessed the stamina to keep running; fortunately they came across a late bus. After hiding several objects under their coats and in the bag, they got on and quickly shifted to the very back. The bus drove off and left the area. Looking up at the sky, Leonards thoughts were only on Sheldon. To himself he muttered "Where are you, buddy?"

Amy's eyes slowly opened, she let out a groan. It was then she realised how cold she was. Shivering she tried to pull her clothes in tighter, only for her hands to touch bare flesh. Sitting upright Amy caught sight of what she was wearing and her memories came flooding back. She shuddered before pausing, where was she? It looked like the middle of a forest. Amy was sitting on a patch of hard earth. The sky was grey and it was cold, very cold.

The juxtaposition of the Texan heat with new cold was unnatural. But that wasn't important, where was Sheldon? Turning over she spotted him lying on the ground, his wings out stretched but not glowing, his face still bruised and battered.

"Sheldon," Amy ran over to him. He was clearly unconscious. "Sheldon," Amy shouted. Looking around she spotted a small spring near where they landed. Rushing over she dipped her hand in the icy cold water. Cradling the water, she carefully brought it back over before dropping it over his head.

Sheldon sat up gasping. "wha…what?"

"You're awake,"

Sheldon blinked several times, before getting to his feet. Like Amy he shivered. As he did his wings clicked, groaning he closed his eyes and the wings slowly folded into his back. Standing up straight he let out a slight groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine just a bit sore."

"Sheldon," Amy said looking around, "where are we?"

"North West Territories, Canada,"

"Canada? What are we doing here?"

Sheldon hung his head slightly, "I had to get away, that was all I was thinking, getting away. As such I over jumped my marker and we crashed here."

Amy just stared in disbelief; they had really travelled so many miles through the air, supported only by her boyfriend's wings? It sounded like something out of a story he would read. How was it possible? And yet something else dawned on Amy, it was clearly morning, but it had been night when they left.

"Sheldon," Amy said uneasily, "why is it morning now?"

Sheldon spun round a bit shocked, looking up he stared in surprise. "We must have collapsed when we landed last night and just woken up now."

"But it's so cold and neither of us are dressed for this weather, shouldn't that have killed us?"

Sheldon shrugged, "probably, but then…I don't know, regardless we probably shouldn't stay here, as you rightly said were not dressed for this weather, it's going to get a lot colder, we need to find some form of shelter."

Amy nodded the two of them turned to go, but Amy hesitated. "Sheldon, about what was happening when you caught us; it wasn't…I mean…I mean…"

Sheldon turned to face her, "it okay," he said tenderly, "Asmodeus is demon of Lust, he can manipulate any one, and you have nothing to feel guilty over. The important thing is you're away from that abomination and he's never going to take you away again." He paused before calmly looking up at nothing, "Never." He said threateningly.

And with that the two of them began to walk off. Amy was seriously shivering, the awful outfit that Asmodeus had forced her to wear, offered almost no insulation what so ever, and Sheldon was right it was getting colder. Used to California's warm climate, this sudden cold made Amy feel so weak. She was just contemplating how it could possibly get worse, when it started to rain.

Ice cold droplets fell down from the heavens drenching the two of them, somehow the many trees that kept out the heat, offered no protection from the rain. The two were drenched with in minutes. The rain eventually stopped, but by that point this was no comfort to either of them, the icy water meant they just got colder faster and faster.

It been a few hours since they started, still frozen all over Amy was exhausted, her muscles ached every time she tried to move, she could no longer feel her feet and seemed to be continually stumbling forward. Where they were walking to she had no idea. She had to keep going that's all she knew; looking ahead she watched her boyfriend. Sheldon was clearly taking this better than her, how much better she had no idea, but he was still clearly better. Looking at him it was obvious he was completely exhausted; he was hunched forward slightly, his bruises had still not healed. And the rain had seemingly enlarged every wound on his bare chest.

Amy knew if she stopped, she wouldn't be able start again. But an icy wind had begun to blow and all over Amy's body urged her to stop. As the cold wrapped around her, Amy longed for it to stop, she just wanted it to stop. Her mind seemed sluggish; she had trouble moving her hands. And then she realised something was wrong, because the sensation had stopped and she wasn't cold any more. It was strange, she was still shivering, she could still feel the wind on her skin and yet she wasn't cold. She wasn't cold.

Amy didn't get enough time to think it through; in her distraction she hadn't noticed her vision blurring. It still didn't dawn on her, even in the millisecond before she collapsed. Lying there on the cold, hard ground, Amy's last thoughts were still the mystery of the lack of cold, even as the rain once again began to fall.

* * *

Leonard eyes were constantly on the door. He kept telling himself no one was going to come in, but try as he might he couldn't shake the feeling that they were about to be interrupted. Was he simply subconsciously wishing Sheldon would walk in? Or was he afraid that something else would? He had no idea.

Leonard took his eye of the door for just a moment to examine his surroundings, exactly where the bus had taken them he didn't know, but they were in another town, a larger one this time, but still quite small compared to what they were used to. They had found a room to rent and that's where they were. Howard and Bernadette had gone out to get some supplies, leaving him and Penny alone.

Leonard turned away from the door and walked over to Penny, she sat there silently in her chair just staring. What was wrong with her? He had no idea; all he could get her to say was that she remembered something, but the question was what? Whatever it was it had had a profound effect on her and had left her in a state of shock. Standing beside her, Leonard looked at Penny's face; she was almost frozen staring in fear at something Leonard couldn't see.

Gently he took her hand and calmly rubbed it for a few seconds, before letting go and walking back to the door. It shouldn't be too long till the others came back now, right?

* * *

Amy groaned, where was she? A strange motion was going through her; it was like she was being carried? Amy tried to open her eyes fully, but it was like they had frozen half shut, nothing she could do could change it. Her vision was fuzzy, there was a murmuring noise. Amy tried to move but nothing happened, she tried again, still nothing. It was like her whole body had frozen solid.

Looking around the best she could, Amy found she was several feet off the ground; it was like she was floating through the air, she could feel something, but she wasn't sure what it was. All around her she was cold, deathly cold. Something was wrong, very wrong. Amy tried to cry out but she couldn't even do that, it was like her whole body had frozen solid.

Amy's vision was clearing now, she was in the air she was being carried. She still couldn't move, but every so often as the person carrying her walked forward, she would flip forward slightly and she would see a bit more of them. It was a man who was a carrying her, a tall thin man, it was…it was…it was Sheldon? Sheldon was carrying her?

This should have made Amy feel better, but something was wrong. He wasn't carrying her as you would a person; he had her hoisted under arm like you would with a plank of wood. Amy tried again to move or to speak, but it was no good there was nothing she could do. Why was he carrying her like that? What had happened to her? Why couldn't she move? Why? What was going on?

Then suddenly he tripped, his grip loosened and Amy fell forwards. Amy hit the ground reasonably hard. But it didn't hurt, nothing hurt, her limbs were spawning everywhere, but it didn't hurt. Looking she saw Sheldon look down at her. Uncaringly he bent down and picked her back up again, before loosely gripping her in his arm and walked off with her again.

By this point Amy was screaming in her head, 'What's happened to me? What's wrong?' Sheldon could not hear her. 'Put me down, I'm a person I'm not an object, I'm not an object, and I'm not an object…'

Still screaming it Amy sat up fast, she collided with Sheldon who was bent over her. Amy was knocked backwards, but Sheldon grabbed her before she hit the floor. Delirious Amy could only babble in surprise.

"It's okay," Sheldon said softly, "you were only having a nightmare it is okay your safe."

Amy blinked in shock; she was lying on a wooden floor. She was lying next to a roaring fire. Looking around it was like she was in a log cabin. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I carried you,"

Amy shuddered slightly, causing Sheldon to stare in surprise, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, but where are we?"

"I found this cabin, the lock was easy enough to pick, there were some logs outside so I brought a few in and lit a fire. I found these blankets in the cupboard."

Amy groaned she was about to get up, when suddenly she noticed her clothes had disappeared. She let out a short shriek before pulling the blanket firmer around her. Admittedly that accursed outfit hadn't given her that much cover before, but what had happened to her clothes. Looking up she saw Sheldon also had a blanket wrapped around him.

"What happened to are clothes?"

Sheldon gestured, looking up Amy saw they were hanging above the fire. "They were soaking wet I needed to dry them."

Amy was somewhat caught off guard by the fact Sheldon had undressed her. Looking at the clothes it became clear that she was completely naked and so was he. They were both sitting here on a wooden floor, in a log cabin, miles away from home, with no one else they knew around them.

Amy could help but feel a bit hot all over. Sheldon causally walked over to her. Amy tried to get up, but Sheldon stopped her. "You need to stay close to the fire and don't move to much," he said in a forced calm voice, "you collapsed from hypothermia, your body is actively externally rewarming, and it's not quite at normal temperature yet, putting too much strain on your body is no way a good idea. You are in a very week state, doing anything effort full may result in cardiac arrest."

Slowly Amy laid back down, Sheldon calmly sat there next to her, his eyes softly watching her. Amy wasn't sure exactly how to feel about this; however it sort of made her comfortable. The floor was somewhat hard, but the warmth of the fire waved over her body. She could feel other sources of warmth around her armpits and groin, she wanted to enquire but Amy was once again feeling sleepy. Lying down, she rested her head on her pillow and she was soon asleep.

Sheldon sat there watching her carefully, her body temperature was getting closer to normal and she seemed to be recovering well. Still it was lucky he had found this place. Groaning he got back up again, his body was still sore all over. But he couldn't rest, not now, he had work to do.

Groaning he dressed himself in his now dry clothes before opening the door and walking out into the cold, he paused for a moment to look back, before closing the door and walking off, leaving Amy peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Sitting round the table, Howard, Leonard and Bernadette ate. Penny had gone to bed early, she hadn't said much. No one spoke, they were all just eating, but they all knew what the others were thinking. Bernadette eyed the clock, it was just past eight. As she ate her last bite she decided it had been long enough. But before she could say anything Howard spoke out, "Okay, we need to talk about the situation."

"What about it?" Leonard replied, although he clearly understood what he meant.

"I don't know how about the fact that, were now in more danger than when we were under siege?"

"That's not true,"

"It's not? Let's recap Sheldon's vanished to parts unknown, Penny's had a mental break down, which means that now the strongest one of three of us is under five feet tall. Were completely alone and have to fend for are self against the demons. In other words were dead."

"The demons won't come after us, there after Sheldon."

"What if they can't find him and come after us for information?"

Leonard paused, he did have a point, "were just keep going and get out of here that way they won't be able to find us either?"

"And where exactly do we go? What's plan? We can't just keep running around mindlessly for the rest of our lives? What are we going do?" Howards tone had changed, he was now practically shouting.

"Calm down,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, you can't tell me what to do, were in danger! Were constantly in danger! What are we going to do?"

"Howard," Bernadette shouted joining in, "He's right calm down, you getting agitated and loosing it won't do anything for us right now."

Howard paused, "So what do we do then?" he finally asked, although in a much softer voice.

"We simply lay low for a while; keep moving and keep on are guard until we get some breathing space."

"What if the demons find us?"

"Then were just have to look after are selves,"

Howard stared at her in disbelief, "I'm sorry," he finally said still not believing his ears "but how are we supposed to do that? We can't fight them, were too weak, we can't protect are selves from them."

"We still have all the stuff Sheldon gave us to combat them." Leonard pointed out.

"And we can do exactly what with it? I don't know if you've noticed but were not fighters, were scientists. We got lucky yesterday that luck won't last long. Alone we're pretty much dead already."

"Howard!" Bernadette said shocked. "We're not dead, we are not going to die, we are going to live through this and get out of this. Do you understand me? We're not going to die!" There was a paused and the room fell silent. She got to her feet and handed him some money "Here, go buy yourself a drink you clearly need one."

Howard paused unsure for a moment, before grabbing the money and walking off out the door. Leonard stared after him. "Was that really a good idea?"

"No," Bernadette replied, "No it wasn't. But I don't really have an alternative. He does have a point, without Sheldon and Penny we are a lot weaker, if the demons come, it's unlikely were be able to do much more than run."

Leonard nodded, "I know, but we can't give up. So you're okay with my plan?"

Bernadette paused, "Yes,"

"Okay we wait a few days then we go?"

"Why wait a few days?"

"In case Sheldon comes back."

Bernadette paused again, clearly thinking this over, she looked like she was about to start arguing, before giving up on the idea. "Fine, okay I'm going to resume trying to memorise this." She picked the Rituale Romanum off the table and walked off.

Leonard just continued to sit there, still staring at the door.

* * *

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open; it was a lot darker now. The only light came from fire. Yawning Amy sat up. An unusual aroma wafted through the air. For a moment Amy was confused, where had this strange smell come from. And then looking to her side she saw a pot bubbling over the fire.

"Are good, your awake," a strained voice spoke.

Amy spun round, hunched over in the corner sat Sheldon. Groaning he got to his feet, he had another blanket wrapped around him, but it looked strangely larger than normal. Slowly he walked over to the fire and poured some of the mixture into a bowl. Turning round he handed it to Amy. "Here eat this."

Amy eyed the brown watery mixture with suspicion it seemed to be soup. "What is it?"

"Mostly meat and water, couldn't find much. It doesn't taste that pleasant but you need to eat, it's been days since either of us ate a good meal, we won't survive this place if we don't eat."

Amy looked down one more time, before she took a spoonful of the stuff. Sheldon was right, it didn't taste that good. But Amy was starving; she ate the whole bowl in less than five minutes. Upon finishing Sheldon took back her bowl and refilled it. Amy continued to eat, she was still very hungry. Sheldon looked at the mixture, there wasn't much left now, he had eaten half of it before Amy had woken up.

Groaning he sunk down beside her. It was then Amy suddenly noticed Sheldon's hands. They were covered blood.

"Sheldon! Your hands?"

He quickly tried to put them under his blanket, but in that split second it was open, Amy saw a flicker of white underneath the blanket. "Sheldon, what are you hiding." Amy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Sheldon," Amy beckoned forwards suddenly. Sheldon dived away, however he lost his balance and fell backwards. The blanket fell off him, exposing his white blood soaked wings that wrapped around him covering his chest.

Amy stared in shock, Sheldon tried to get to his feet, but his wings slipped off him exposing his bare chest. Amy stared in horror. Long sharp claw marks went through his chest and torso, they weren't bleeding but the wounds hadn't sealed. Painting for breath Sheldon just lay there looking up in confusion. It was then Amy remembered she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Her face turned scarlet. Sheldon quickly looked away, while Amy wrapped the other blanket over her. Turning back she resumed her stare of horror at his lacerated chest. "What happened, what did this to you?"

"You just ate it,"

Amy looked down at the empty bowl of soup, her eyes opened wide. "What was in that meal? What happened to you?"

"I didn't have a choice, we needed something to eat, so I went out hunting. I didn't catch much though; I was walking back when it stumbled upon me. I must have done something to anger it because the huge thing rose up and tried to kill me. It put up a good fight, but I managed to finally overpower and kill it, then I dragged the body back, skinned part of it and cooked some of the meat."

"You killed an animal with your bare hands?"

Sheldon nodded slightly, "I'm not proud of it, but we both needed to eat."

Amy had to agree with him there, groaning Sheldon began to get to his feet. But his balance hadn't come back. He fell to the floor, and hit a lot harder this time. "What's the matter with you?" Amy gulped worried by her boyfriend's problems.

"Exhaustion? Blood loss? The cold? Could be any one of those problems, I don't know." He replied still strained, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Groaning he lied down on the floor, "I just need to rest." Calmly Amy put her blanket over Sheldon, he was asleep in minutes. Amy sat there staring at him; she got to her feet and took her now dry clothing off the line. Getting dressed provided no real benefits in either modesty or warmth, but it still made her feel better to be wearing something.

Now dressed, she once again wrapped the other blanket around herself before looking down at her sleeping boyfriend. Sheldon looked a mess, his skin was pale, his nose was clearly broken and his face was badly bruised. Very timidly Amy bent down and gently pulled the blanket off him, exposing his chest. The sight of the claw wounds made Amy's eyes water. How deep they went she had no idea, what had caused them she did not know.

But they looked awful; Amy could not bear to look at him like this. She pulled back his blanket, getting to her feet Amy noticed the fire was getting low. After looking around, she determined that wood must be outside. Calmly she walked over to the door and looked out, it was dark now but it seemed to have stopped raining.

A lantern hung on the wall, taking it off Amy lit if from the fire, before putting her shoes back on and opening the door. The cold air shot through at her, causing her to shiver all over. Amy paused, but taking a deep breath she walked outside the cabin and closed the door. Turning she began to walk down the steps, only to see something lying in front of her.

Amy had no idea what it was, but it was big. Holding up the lantern the light shone upon it and she saw whatever it was had brown fur and a lot of it. And then Amy let out a silent gulp, because she realised she was looking straight down at a bear. A huge brown bear was lying in front of their cabin. Amy slowly began to back away, but as she did the light instead focused on the animals head. And as Amy saw the animals face she realised something was wrong. Its large brown eyes were empty.

They just stared onwards, trapped in a state of constant surprise; there was nothing more to them. Slowly Amy walked over, as she got closer she spotted it, a huge chunk of the bears hide had been cut open. Amy gulped as she realised that she was looking at the animal that Sheldon had killed. Her boyfriend had killed this giant bear with his bare hands and she had eaten it.

Amy felt a strange mixture of shock, awe and repulsion. Slowly she backed away, she had to find some fire wood, it was freezing out her, she couldn't wait for too long, so she walked off leaving the dead carcass behind.

* * *

Leonard looked at the clock it was well past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. Penny lay there beside him; she had been asleep for hours now. Leonard looked at Penny, she looked so peaceful sleeping like this, what was she dreaming tonight? Hopes for the future? Or Pleasant memories of the past? Either was preferable to their present situation.

What was the matter with Penny? All she had said was she remembered, what did she remember? What could she remember which would make her almost comatose? Leonard had no idea, he hoped she would be okay, but until she recovered Penny was pretty much out of the game. And as much as Leonard hated to admit it Howard was right. They were vulnerable; if the demons came they wouldn't stand a chance. Heck the demons could burst in at any minute, it's not like there was any way to keep them out…

And then Leonard remembered what Sheldon had said. Getting to his feet he got dressed and walked back into the main room. He first checked the bag and to his luck found that they did still have some rock salt, not much but enough for what he wanted. Carefully Leonard picked up the bag and got to work.

* * *

Amy groaned as she carried the bundle of sticks she had found back to the cabin, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep the fire going. She shivered; it was so cold out here. She turned the corner of the cabin, she was encouraged by the thought she would soon be back inside, and she had nothing to worry about once she got back inside. Amy was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice what was in front of her until she heard the snarling.

Slowly Amy looked up, the light from her lantern extended before her. And before her swarming around the dead bear's carcass was a pack of wolves. Over two dozen, huge grey wolves were right there in front of her, all stripping the dead beast of its flesh. Amy blankly stared in shock, but the sound of snarling caught her attention. The wolves had clearly spotted her, several turned away from the meat to face her.

Amy's eyes went straight to teeth, there huge sharp teeth. Four wolves were staring at her; evidentially they thought she was after their meal. Slowly Amy began to back away, her hands trembling. She tried to keep eye contact with the wolves, but her eyes kept going back to their teeth. She just needed to back away, just keep backing away. That's all she needed to do, no sudden movements and she would be fine that was all.

And then she tripped. What over she had no idea, but was enough. Amy fell backwards, the wood went flying, and the wolves turned on her. Snarling an angry wolf jumped through the air at her. Amy screamed as the huge beast came flying at her. Its long claws outstretched, its mouth opened wide exposing every single razor sharp tooth, all aimed straight at her.

What happened next was too fast for her to process. The glass window exploded, there was a sudden great gust of wind, the wolf went flying backwards into a tree and Sheldon stood there before her, panting heavily for breath. Amy looked up in shock, Sheldon looked terrible. But his actions set the other wolves off. Snarling the beasts charged at him. Sheldon reacted quickly; he smashed his fist into the first wolf and sent it flying. The second ran at him. Sheldon kicked it hard and sent it skidding to the side. But the third wolf he didn't see, until after its jaws clasped around his arm.

Sheldon let out a howl of pain; he violently swung his arm through the air sending the wolf flying but tearing his flesh. All this did was cause him to scream louder and to get attention, more wolves turned away from their meal to this new threat. Sheldon clutched his arm, the blood ran down it. Eyeing the wolves they slowly advanced upon him, all snarling and growling. Suddenly Sheldon's wings shot out of his back, glazing the dark area in a sudden blast of light.

The wolves were dazed and that was enough. Spinning round Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand "Run!" he screamed. The two of them bolted off through the forest, the wolves recovered and were in hot pursuit after them. Running through the branches and over the uneven ground, Amy was already panting for breath, but there was no way she could stop. It was so dark now they were back under the trees, the only light around came from Sheldon's wings.

All around them, all they could her around them were howls and the sound of thundering paws behind them. Running through the undergrowth, Sheldon and Amy burst through the hedges into a clearing. The moon light shone down on them. They were going to continue running, when it dawned on them the sounds had stopped. The wolves had gone.

"They must have given up the chase and gone back to their meal," Amy guessed as she panted for breath.

Sheldon let go of Amy's hand, he walked three steps forward before suddenly collapsing onto the ground gasping for breath. "Sheldon" Amy gasped rushing towards him. Sheldon just lay there, in the pale moon light every wound was lit up anew. Looking down at his arm Sheldon looked at the fresh blood that poured out of his bite.

Amy kneeled by his side, "Sheldon," she said softly, "Sheldon."

"It's my fault," Sheldon gasped, his eyes bulging wide, staring straight up at the moon.

"What you talking about? Sheldon are you okay? Sheldon?"

"I should never have left that carcass outside are cabin, it was only going to attract hungry animals, how could I be so stupid?"

"That's not important, we got away, how are you feeling?"

Sheldon didn't reply, he just continued to stare up at the moon.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked worried, why wasn't he replying?

His eyes were staring blankly at the moon. "Sheldon, Sheldon we can't stay here, we've got to go we've got to go?"

Slowly Sheldon turned to face Amy. "Your right," he whispered, "we have to go." He slowly got back to his feet; he shook slightly upon standing up, but managed to steady himself. "Come on," he groaned as he slowly walked off into the night, Amy followed close behind. Both of them disappeared into the darkness, neither having any idea where they were going.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette stared at Leonard, trying to decide what to say after he told them what he had done. "You took the last of the rock salt and put it in front of the doors and windows?" Bernadette finally asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, why?"

Leonard stared at them, "don't you remember, Sheldon said that salt was once laid in the foundations of buildings because they believed it would keep demons out, well why shouldn't it do the same thing now?"

There was a pause as the others thought about what he said, "Okay you're probably right," she admitted.

"Now we are safe, the salt will stop the demons being able to enter here, so if they do arrive were be safe."

"And under siege again," Howard muttered.

Leonard was about to reply, when he suddenly noticed something. An envelope was lying on the floor by the door, one that hadn't been there a minute ago. Slowly he walked over and picked up the envelope. Turning back he opened it before walking back over to them.

"What is it?" Howard asked,

"A letter,"

"A letter?"

"One that's addressed to us,"

"But no one knows where here?"

"What does it say?" Bernadette quickly asked.

"Dear Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette. Yes I know who you are, but you do not know me. Who I am? Not really important. What is I know about your struggles, I know you are on the run from the demons, as such I'm willing to offer you help and protection from Asmodeus and Mammon and there followers. If you have any interest in my services, come to this address. Come any time you like I'm a patient man. And Leonard I know that Penny is suffering from problems due to a recent return of supressed traumatic memories, I can help with that as well. I give you my word I will do all this letter promises, I swear in the name of my eternal master to do so. The address is: Wild VI, Fifty-Sixth Street, down Hobs lane and it's signed…Bilis?"

"Bilis? Who's Bilis?" Howard asked,

"And how does he know so much about what is happening?" Bernadette added. Leonard didn't reply all three of them were left there thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**Well I hope this wasn't the chapter that let you down. And I'll try and add the next chapter sooner than I did with this one. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And Please review, I always love reading what you have to say. **


End file.
